Gangster Squad
by stillewolfie
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah tentang seorang mantan anggota kepolisian negara yang berupaya mengambil alih kota dari seorang cengkraman bos mafia paling berbahaya sepanjang sejarah. "Itu adalah kebodohan. Kita yang benar, kita adalah seorang penegak. Arahkan pistolmu dan bidiklah orang yang bersalah!" Action!Gun. SasuSaku. CHAP 9 UP! RnR?
1. Ex Member, Haruno Sakura

**Los Angeles, United States.**

Perempuan itu berjalan dengan jubah merahnya yang khas. Rambut uniknya berkibar seiring dengan langkahnya yang semakin cepat saat matanya mendapati sebuah ruangan yang kini sudah ingin ia cepat-cepat kunjungi. Tangannya meraih ganggang pintu dan membukanya.

Ia melepas kacamatanya.

Wanita yang sedang menghadap jendela itu berbalik, setelah merasakan hawa kehadiran seseorang dibelakangnya.

"Akhirnya," Senju Tsunade berjalan dengan elegan menuju kursinya, dan duduk sambil mengunci tatapan pada sang tamu yang memang sengaja diundang. "Kau datang juga..."

"Aku datang kesini untuk menagih janjimu."

Wanita berambut pirang bergelombang itu terkekeh, "Tenanglah. Nah, silahkan duduk..." Senyum misterius mulai muncul di wajah Senju Tsunade.

"... Haruno Sakura."

.

.

.

.

**GANGSTER SQUAD**

_**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Tales of Gangster Squad © Paul Lieberman**_

**Gangster Squad © stillewolfie**

**Rated M**

**[ Uchiha Sasuke &amp; Haruno Sakura ]**

**Crime, Drama, Friendship  
**

**OOC, AU, typo(s), etc.  
**

.

.

.

_She doesn't know who really he is..._

_._

_._

"Jadi, kau memanggilku hanya karena itu?" Haruno Sakura menyandarkan punggungnya yang terasa lelah. Gadis itu menghela nafas kesal saat wanita paruh baya di hadapannya masih saja memasang wajah keras. "Aku tidak mau."

"Kau tidak boleh menolaknya, bocah." ucap Tsunade, ia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam saat pandangan Sakura masih menatapnya bosan. "Aku percaya hanya kau saja yang bisa memecahkan kasus ini."

"Tidak ya tidak." Sakura menyesap kopinya. "Ini bukan kotaku. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang L.A, baa-san."

Tsunade mengerutkan dahi. Ia menatap cucu semata wayangnya itu dengan heran sekaligus kesal. Mengapa bocah ini tiba-tiba menolak saat diberi misi?

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Tak ada." jawab Sakura seadanya.

"Kau ada masalah, Sakura?" tanya Tsunade serius.

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Jangan berbohong padaku. Aku nenekmu, kau tahu itu."

Sakura memutar bola matanya. Ia hanya mendengus malas saat Tsunade menatapnya dengan pandangan menyelidik. Gadis itu mencoba untuk mengerti. Maka dari itulah, ia menyesap kopinya lagi, menikmati rasa hangat serta pahit secara bersamaan membuatnya jauh lebih baik.

"Aku hanya memintamu untuk menyelidiki kasus seorang gangster, tidak lebih."

"Lalu?"

"Aku minta kau untuk melakukannya!" suara Tsunade mulai meninggi. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah menuruti perintahku!?"

"Karena itu tidak ada untungnya buatku, baa-san." jawab Sakura tenang. "Untuk apa aku harus mengorbankan nyawaku hanya untuk kepolisian tidak berguna ini? Mengurusi satu _gangster_ saja tidak bisa."

"Tutup mulutmu. Kau benar-benar memuakkan, Sakura."

"Ya. Tapi kau lebih memuakkan dariku, baa-san."

Hening. Tsunade dengan penuh kesabaran mencoba untuk mengerti sifat cuek dari Haruno Sakura, gadis keturunan Jepang yang saat ini berstatus menjadi cucunya. Perempuan itu benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada kota itu. Saat ini, Los Angeles menjadi kota yang kacau. Daerah yang sering disebut kota bisnis dunia itu kini krisis ekonomi maupun politik. Wanita itu, Tsunade Senju, sebagai kepala _Los Angeles Police Departement_ harus bertanggung jawab atas krisis mendadak ini. Mengingat hal itu disebabkan oleh seseorang yang dengan kejamnya mengubah Los Angeles menjadi kota yang... hancur.

Tsunade menutup kedua matanya. "Tapi, kau pernah bekerja disini 'kan, Sakura? Aku yakin kau pasti bisa—"

"Tidak." satu kata penekanan itu membuat Tsunade bungkam. Iris coklatnya menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan marah. Sangat marah.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengirimkan pasukan polisimu itu? Mereka pasti bisa tanpaku, 'kan?"

Tsunade mengepalkan tangannya, erat. "Percuma. Bahkan aparat hukum saat ini telah berkurang karena ulahnya."

Sakura menopang dagunya, bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia bukan penjahat biasa, Sakura." Tsunade menatap Sakura secara langsung, membuat gadis itu sedikit tersentak saat neneknya itu menatap tajam kepadanya. "Dia bos mafia... dan pemimpin kota ini."

Sakura menaruh cangkirnya di meja. "Bos mafia?" alisnya yang tebal itu bertaut, ia heran sekaligus terkejut saat mendengar perkataan wanita itu. Pemimpin kota? Apa hubungannya?

"Kalau dia bukan orang biasa, pasti sudah kami tangkap dan aku tidak perlu repot-repot memanggilmu." Tsunade membuka laci di mejanya. "Tapi dia sangat kuat karena uang yang ia punya tak terbatas."

Kemudian Tsunade menyerahkan sebuah berkas kepada Sakura, dan Sakura menerimanya.

Matanya tertumpu pada foto yang ada di kertas itu.

"Dia Uchiha Sasuke, umurnya 24 tahun." Tsunade mulai menjelaskan, "Dia kepala mafia yang saat ini kita bicarakan."

Sakura tidak menjawab. Dia lebih menyibukkan diri pada kertas tersebut.

"Pria yang tidak diketahui asal-usulnya itu datang kesini sekitar setengah tahun yang lalu." jelas Tsunade. "Entah karena tujuan apa, dia bisa menundukkan seluruh aparat hukum disini dengan menyuap mereka semua. Aktivitas mafia yang dia lakukan membuat kota ini berada di ambang kekacauan. Penduduk bahkan terancam karena ulahnya itu."

"Seperti apa?"

Tsunade mengeluarkan sebuah map, kemudian membukanya dengan perlahan. "Daerah kekuasaannya sudah sampai di Chicago, bahkan seluruh pesisir barat Amerika telah ia kuasai dalam waktu singkat." Tsunade menghela nafas. "Ia melakukan pengedaran narkoba secara ilegal, menangkap setiap perempuan yang ia temui untuk dijadikan alat pemuas, penjualan besar-besaran alat senjata. Dia... bahkan telah merebut anak buahku."

Sakura mengernyikan alis.

"Uchiha brengsek itu telah menyuap kami, para polisi, serta politisi dan pemerintah yang berpengaruh di L.A." pandangan Sakura mulai serius. "... tapi itu tidak berpengaruh padaku."

"..."

"Maka dari itulah, kau satu-satunya harapanku, Sakura." Tsunade menggenggam erat tangan gadis itu. Wanita itu tersenyum kecil. "Kau mau membantuku, 'kan?"

Sakura diam saja. Jujur, dia sangat rindu pada saat masa-masa dirinya bertugas. Tapi mau bagaimana, ia sudah memiliki pekerjaan di Jepang dan membulatkan tekad untuk tidak melibatkan diri lagi dengan pekerjaan semacam ini. Ia sudah mengabdi pada usaha sang ayah yang saat ini telah mencapai kesuksesan yang cukup bagi keluarga Haruno. Tapi tiba-tiba saja Tsunade Senju, nenek Sakura yang cerewet ini tiba-tiba mengabarinya dan menyuruh perempuan itu untuk terbang subuh ini ke Amerika. Namun, saat ia sudah sampai disini, dengan pandangan lelah sekaligus marah, Tsunade malah menyarankannya sebuah misi yang _well_... cukup menggiurkan untuknya.

Menangkap seorang mafia yang sudah berpengaruh di kota sebesar dan seterkenal Los Angeles... untuk Sakura, itu sangat menyenangkan.

Sakura menyandarkan punggungnya lagi, kemudian memutar kursi yang ia duduki dengan pelan. Tapi tatapan khas _emerald_-nya masih terkunci pada sosok Tsunade.

"Jadi... kau ingin aku melakukan apa?"

Lagipula, ini lumayan juga 'kan? Melatih kemampuan Sakura selama dua tahun tidak memegang senjata api.

Gadis itu menyeringai tipis.

Tsunade, yang merasakan aura gadis itu mulai berubah, mulai tersenyum. Ia menopang kepalanya dengan tangan. Ia menatap Sakura serius.

"Aku tidak ingin kau membunuhnya ataupun menangkapnya, Sakura." Sakura menaikkan alis. "Tapi aku ingin kau menghancurkan operasinya dari dalam. Lakukan misi dengan sebaik-baiknya, jangan sampai lengah."

Sakura tersenyum, kemudian terkikik. "Iya iya... Dasar nenek cerewet." gadis itu mulai beranjak berdiri. Berjalan meninggalkan ruangan besar itu.

Saat Sakura membuka pintu, senyum khas rubah menghiasi wajahnya saat mendengar perkataan Tsunade.

"Aku mengandalkanmu, Sakura..."

.

.

**~ gangster squad ~**

.

.

Sakura berhenti berjalan saat matanya tertuju pada sebuah gedung tinggi yang saat ini berhadapan dengannya. Ia mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, lalu ia menatap pintu yang banyak dilalui oleh orang-orang barat yang sama sekali tidak Sakura kenal. Dengan mantap ia berjalan memasuki pintu kaca tersebut.

Banyak orang yang saat ini mondar-mandir disana, membawa barang bawaan yang tak jelas ukurannya. Sakura pun mempererat topinya, berniat menyembunyikan rambutnya yang mencolok. Ia kembali berjalan dan duduk di salah satu sofa yang ada di _lobby_ di lantai itu. Ia membuka sebuah koran dan berniat membacanya.

Sakura diam membaca. Jujur, dia sama sekali tidak berminat pada koran tersebut karena isinya hanyalah berita tentang para selebritis _Hollywood _yang kini telah _hot _di perbincangkan oleh berbagai kalangan. Sakura menghela nafas, lalu ia lemparkan koran itu di meja yang telah tersedia.

Menyebalkan.

Ia pun memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Sakura sebenarnya tidak tahu ia sekarang berada di mana, gedung mana, ataupun tempat apa. Yang jelas ia hanya mengikuti nalurinya untuk berjalan dan kakinya berhenti disini. Maka dari itulah, ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa karena lantai satu yang tempatnya berada hanyalah orang-orang tidak berguna yang hanya bisa berjalan mondar-mandir sambil membawa barang layaknya orang bodoh.

Tapi tunggu.

Seseorang yang ada di sudut ruangan membuat Sakura tertarik.

Dia seorang pria—sangat jelas dari caranya berpakaian—mata coklat pria itu menatap orang-orang disana dengan pandangan menyelidik, membuat Sakura segera duduk tegak. Ia pura-pura melihat ke arah lain, tapi sebenarnya ia berfokus pada pria bermantel itu.

Langkah pemuda tak di kenal itu mulai terlihat. Sakura memperhatikannya dari jauh. Kemudian matanya menyipit tajam ketika menemukan kalau pria itu telah berjalan menuju seorang wanita yang kini berdiri di tengah-tengan ruangan besar itu. Wanita itu tampak mencari seseorang, namun dirinya dikejutkan saat bahunya di tepuk oleh seseorang.

Pemuda itu telah menegurnya.

Tampak mereka berbincang-bincang. Wajah sang wanita tampak sedikit merona ketika tiba-tiba pemuda itu menyentuh tangannya dan berbicara dengan rasa antusias yang amat sangat. Kemudian wanita itu terkejut saat si pria itu menarik lengannya tiba-tiba dan mengajaknya ke lantai dua.

Otomatis, Sakura segera berjalan dan mempererat jaket merahnya kemudian berlari melewati tangga. Ia tidak mau keberadaannya diketahui oleh dua sosok tadi karena mereka menggunakan _lift_. Sakura dengan cepat menaiki tangga dengan tergesa-gesa.

**Tep!**

**Ting!**

Tepat langkah terakhirnya terdengar, Sakura terkejut saat memandangi lift yang ada di hadapannya telah terbuka. Cepat-cepat Sakura berlari ke jendela besar yang ada di sampingnya, pura-pura melihat keluar dari kaca transparan tersebut. Tapi itu malah menguntungkannya karena dua sosok yang ia buntuti sama sekali tidak memperdulikan kehadirannya.

"S-Sebenarnya Wilshire... kau ingin membawaku kemana?"

"Hm? Tenanglah, aku hanya ingin mengenalkanmu dengan teman-temanku."

Samar-sama Sakura dapat mendengar gumaman khawatir dari gadis pirang yang sudah di gandeng oleh pemuda misterius tadi. Dengan cepat Sakura mengikuti langkah mereka, mengabaikan pintu-pintu yang berjejer di kedua sisinya.

Tepat mereka berhenti di pintu bernomor 1892, Sakura memberhentikan langkahnya dan sembunyi di balik tembok. Matanya menyipit saat mereka memasuki ruangan tersebut. Namun matanya kembali membulat sempurna saat terdengar suara teriakan serta kekehan beberapa pria. Wanita itu dipaksa masuk oleh pemuda tadi.

_Gawat!_

Sakura berlari menuju pintu tersebut, namun tangannya yang kecil di cegat oleh tangan besar oleh sosok yang ada di belakangnya. Membuatnya menoleh dengan wajah beringas.

"Hai." sapanya. Pria itu menyeringai menjijikkan. "Mau bermain dengan kami?"

.

.

.

"Siapa kalian?" tanya Sakura tak suka. "Lepaskan tanganku."

"Hei hei Nona manis, jangan galak begitu dong." pria bertopi yang ada di belakang pemuda yang mencegat lengan Sakura terkekeh. "Kami hanya ingin... _well, want to play with you little bit?"_

"_Just off, you jerk." _Sakura membalasnya dengan hinaan. "Lepaskan aku, sialan!" teriaknya tak suka.

Tanpa perlawanan, gadis itu ditarik paksa oleh mereka bertiga di sebuah ruangan yang cukup jauh dari ruangan dimana wanita pirang pucat itu ditangkap. Sakura dilempar dengan tidak sopannya di ranjang yang ada di kamar itu. Salah satu diantara lelaki brengsek itu mengunci pintu.

Sakura menggeliat tak nyaman saat pemuda tak dikenal itu mencegat lengannya sehingga membuatnya tak bisa bergerak bebas. Sakura menggeram saat melihat lelaki itu menatap tubuhnya dengan pandangan menjijikkan. Gadis itu menarik nafas.

Dia tidak boleh membuang waktu, ia harus menolong wanita itu!

"Sepertinya kau bukan orang sini, hm.._ Lady pink_?" Sakura menggertakkan gigi saat mendengar julukan menjijikkan itu. "_I love your hair, your body, your face..._"

"Hei, cepatlah Walkers! Kau membuatku mual!" kata pemuda yang ada di belakang mereka.

Tubuh Sakura bergetar saat pria itu memajukan wajahnya. Berniat mencapai bibir gadis itu.

**BUAKH!**

Dengan tendangan telak, Sakura berhasil menendang kepala pemuda itu hingga membuatnya terjungkal.

Kedua pria disana terkejut bukan main.

Sakura segera berdiri dan meninju pemuda berkaos putih tanpa lengan itu, membuatnya oleng ke depan dan jatuh dengan kepala menyentuh lantai duluan. Lalu ia berbalik dan menendang selangkangan pria yang satunya yang sudah berniat memukulnya dari belakang. Tak sampai situ, gadis itu bersalto dan memukul dengan keras kepala pria tadi memakai kakinya.

**DUAKH!**

**Krakh!**

Terdengar suara tengkorak patah disana.

Pria yang telah dipukul secara telak itu jatuh di tempat. Tidak bergerak. Tidak bernafas. Hanya terbaring kaku disana.

Sakura menatapnya tajam.

**Ckrek...**

"J-Jangan bergerak..."

Suara berat serta nafas tak beraturan itu membuat Sakura menolehkan kepalanya. Si pria berkaos putih itu telah mengarahkan sebuah pistol kepadanya, membuat gadis itu mendengus pelan.

Pistol murahan seperti itu tidak akan bisa membunuhnya.

Tangan besar pemuda tak dikenal itu tampak sedikit bergetar, ia terkejut saat Sakura sama sekali tidak bergerak... mengangkat tangan saja tidak. Apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan oleh perempuan itu?

"Kau ingin membunuhku dengan benda itu?" kata Sakura pelan, ia tersenyum kecil. "... dasar bodoh."

"S-Siapa kau sebenarnya!?" teriak lelaki itu. Sakura tak menjawab. Ia malah tersenyum misterius dengan matanya yang menyipit. Membuat lelaki tak dikenal itu semakin bergetar ketakutan. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu, jalang!"

"Ah, aku jalang ya?" Sakura terkikik pelan. "... kalian memang sampah tak berguna."

"TUTUP MULUTMU, BRENGSEK!" Pemuda itu berjalan mundur saat Sakura berjalan maju di hadapannya. Entah kenapa, tangannya yang sudah berkeringat tidak mau menekan pelatuk _revolver_ di tangannya, ia terlalu terpaku pada pandangan gadis itu. "KUBILANG, JANGAN MENDEKAT!"

Sakura menatapnya tajam, sangat tajam. Gadis itu segera melepas pegangan pistol itu menggunakan kakinya, membuat _revolver_ itu melayang dan terjatuh jauh dari jarak mereka berdua.

"_Shit_!" lelaki itu berteriak nyaring, ia sudah ingin lari sebelum Sakura menarik kerahnya—

**Jleb!**

—dan menusuknya.

Orang itu jatuh di tempat.

Sakura menatap ketiga mangsa yang ada di hadapannya. Ia mengambil revolver yang terjatuh tadi, kemudian berjalan pada pemuda yang sudah hampir memperkosanya tadi. Tampaknya ia pingsan. Sakura mengacungkan pistol itu ke arahnya.

**DOR!**

Di kamar bernomor 1924, suara tembakan terdengar nyaring disana.

.

.

**~ gangster squad ~**

.

.

**Tok tok tok.**

"Hm?" pria itu memberhentikan aktivitasnya saat terdengar suara ketokan pintu. Lelaki berambut platina itu mengarahkan anak buahnya untuk segera membua pintu. Lelaki gemuk itu dengan pelan berjalan menuju pintu dan beniat membukanya.

**Cklek.**

"Sia—"

**BRAAKKH!**

Tanpa persiapan, si pria gemuk itu terlempar ke dinding, disusul dengan pintu yang sudah lepas dari engselnya itu. Empat orang pria disana terkejut bukan main saat seorang gadis tak di kenal sudah berdiri di hadapan mereka. Menyodorkan sebuah revolver ke mereka semua.

"Jangan bergerak."

Tak terima, si pria yang ada di kasur tadi segera berdiri, meninggalkan sang wanita yang ada di kasurnya dengan tatapan terkejut. "Beraninya—!"

**DOR!**

Peluru langsung menembus kepala pria itu. Lelaki itu terjatuh dengan mata terbuka lebar, mulutnya terbuka.

Tiga pria yang tersisa.

Sakura melirik wanita yang ada di kasur. Wanita berambut pirang itu menangis tersedu-sedu, ia menatap Sakura takut sekaligus berharap padanya. Kemudian ia melirik ketiga pemuda yang sudah mengacungkan pistol juga ke arahnya.

"Heh, jangan berharap hanya kau saja yang membawa benda itu, Lady!" pria itu menyeringai, kemudian tertawa.

Dengan brutal, pemuda berambut putih itu segera menembaki Sakura, membuat Sakura harus berguling ke bawah dan mencari perlindungan. Pemuda yang ada di sampingnya, Kakuzu juga menembakinya, membuat Sakura sedikit kewalahan.

**DOR DOR DOR!**

"Hahahaha! RASAKAN ITU, JALANG!" Hidan tertawa lepas, ia semakin tertawa saat melihat dinding ruangan kamar itu sudah bolong akibat ulahnya. "JANGAN MEREMEHKAN KAMI!"

**DOR DOR DOR!**

Dengan berlindungan meja, Sakura menembaki keduanya dengan _revolver_-nya. Kepulan asap membuat matanya menyipit. Dengan pertahanan yang bagus, ia segera berjalan ke tengah-tengah ruangan. Mencari keberadaan tiga pria yang tersisa.

**Seth!**

Sakura terkejut.

**Buakkh!**

Gadis itu terjatuh ketika pria berambut hitam meninjunya dengan keras. Pipinya berdenyut sakit. Sakura segera membalasnya dengan tendangan cepat, membuat pinggang pria itu retak dan terjatuh sambil mengaduh kesakitan.

**BUAKH BUAKH BUAKH!**

Sakura menendang, memukul, meninju, pria itu secara brutal. Gadis itu hanya terus terdiam sambil menatap pemuda yang meninjunya tadi tepar di tempat. Ia menggertakkan gigi, kemudian berdiri dan menginjak kepala pemuda itu.

**KRAKH! **

Suara tengkorak patah tiba-tiba terdengar.

"BRENGSEK!" Sakura menendang pemuda itu. Ia mengarahkan mata ke sekelilingnya. Ia baru sadar kalau kedua pria tadi sudah kabur, dengan bukti kalau pintu ruangan itu terbuka lebar. Ia menghela nafas.

Salahnya juga, ia berkelahi tanpa membawa apa-apa.

"Hiks..."

Sakura menoleh ke samping, wajahnya menampilkan raut datar saat menatap wanita yang ada di kasur di hadapannya. Ia tidak berpakaian, wanita itu menangis histeris saat menyadari keberadaan Sakura yang seperti mengancam hidupnya. Dengan pelan, gadis berambut merah muda itu berjalan dan menduduki samping kasur.

Ia menepuk kepala wanita itu. Lalu menyerahkan jaket merahnya untuk menutupi tubuh telanjangnya.

"Pakailah,.." katanya, lembut.

"T-Terima kasih..." ucap wanita berambut pirang pucat itu pelan. Ia menutupi tubuhnya dengan jaket Sakura.

Mereka hening sejenak. Sakura menatap wanita yang sedang menangis itu. Ia lalu tersenyum.

"Sudahlah... Sudah aman."

Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu yang membuat wanita bernama lengkap Shion Smith terkejut.

"Aku Haruno Sakura, salah satu anggota LAPD. Salam kenal, Miss. Shion."

Shion hanya bisa terpaku saat melihat lencana yang ada di tangan Sakura.

.

.

**~ gangster squad ~**

.

.

Pemuda itu berjalan dengan tenang di lorong sempit itu. Diikuti oleh bawahannya yang ada di belakang, Uchiha Sasuke berhenti ketika mata hitamnya menatap dua orang yang sudah di kawal kesini untuk bertemu langsung dengannya.

"M-Maaf, Master. K-Kami tidak bisa mendapatkannya..."

Sasuke terdiam. Ia menghisap rokoknya dan menghembuskannya tepat ke wajah kedua orang itu. "Tak apa. Aku mengerti."

"T-Tolong..." Kakuzu—yang ada di sebelahnya Hidan—berlutut dan meminta maaf kepada Sasuke. "M-Maafkan kami, Master Sasuke!"

"Hm?" Sasuke pura-pura bingung, "Minta maaf karena apa, Kakuzu?"

"Karena kami... Tidak bisa menemukan wanita untuk d-dibawa kesini..." jawab Kakuzu, begitu pelan... Begitu ketakutan.

Sasuke terdiam sebentar. Ia lalu menyuruh Kakuzu berdiri, dan pemuda itu menurutinya. Hidan dan Kakuzu terus menatap Sasuke takut.

Uchiha Sasuke menghela nafas, "Kalian benar-benar tidak berguna..." katanya sambil terkekeh.

**BUAKH!**

Sasuke memukul Kakuzu dengan telak, membuat Hidan berjengit kaget. Ia lalu menarik kerah Hidan dengan beringas, membuat Hidan menjerit keras.

"Dengar, para anak buah tidak berguna," ucap Sasuke penuh penekanan. "Karena kalian tidak bisa menghabisi wanita itu, aku jadi rugi besar, kalian dengar itu!?"

"M-Maafkan kami—"

"Bawa mereka ke penjara!" ucap Sasuke sambil berbalik. Ia menulikan telinganya saat terdengar suara jeritan Hidan. Dan dapat terdengar suara sel tertutup. Ia lalu berhenti menatap bawahannya yang sudah menunggu untuk di perintahkan.

"Bakar mereka. Kita tidak perlu sampah seperti mereka berdua."

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

.

Kalau jelek, mohon maaf ya. Baru pertama kali bikin crime. :D

.

.

**Terima kasih sudah membaca!**

**Mind to Review? :)**


	2. A Trust to Herself

**BRAKH!**

"Kenapa kau membunuh semuanya!?"

Bendera lambang negara Amerika itu berkibar ketika salah satu manusia disana memukul meja dengan kencang. Salah satu keturunan dari keluarga Senju itu terengah, ia menatap anak cucunya dengan pandangan membunuh.

Haruno Sakura—masih duduk tenang di bangku meja Tsunade—hanya mendesah saat mendengar suara teriakan sang nenek. Gadis itu mengusap rambutnya pelan, kemudian menatap Tsunade dengan pandangan merengut."Aku 'kan tidak sengaja..."

"Tapi tetap saja itu keterlaluan!" teriakan Tsunade menggelegar lagi, "Kalau kau bukan cucuku, pasti kau sudah tidak ada disini, Sakura!"

Sakura mengambil cangkir teh yang telah disediakan, ia masih menatap langsung Tsunade yang ada di hadapannya. "Tapi mereka keterlaluan, baa-san. Hampir saja Miss itu di perkosa. Kalau aku tidak ada, bagaimana nasib perempuan itu?"

"Tapi setidaknya kau harus menangkap satu seseorang di antara mereka!" Tsunade semakin kesal saat Sakura sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya. "Bagaimana kalau mereka salah satu komplotan Uchiha? Kita bisa menjadikannya alat untuk membocorkan segala tentang mereka, Sakura!" Tsunade memijit keningnya. "Kenapa kau sama sekali tidak mengerti?"

Sakura terdiam. Ia menatap meja kebesaran Tsunade dengan pandangan berpikir. Ia lalu menyesap tehnya lagi. "Menurutku.. itu percuma."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia seorang Uchiha." Sakura beranjak berdiri. Ia mengambil kunci apartemen di meja. "Kalau kita menangkap salah satu anak buahnya, dia pasti tahu, aku yakin itu." Sakura berbalik, berjalan sambil menyeringai ketika merasakan Tsunade tampak heran di belakangnya. "... tidak semua anak buahmu menurut padamu, Tsunade-baasan."

**Blam.**

Tsunade terhenyak.

'_Tidak semua anak buahmu menurut padamu, Tsunade-baasan.'_

Wanita berambut pirang bergelombang itu terduduk dengan perasaan gelisah. Tentu ia tahu apa maksud perkataan Sakura barusan. Gadis berambut unik itu yakin ada salah satu polisi di tempat ini yang telah memihak Sasuke.

Mengapa dia sama sekali tidak memikirkannya?

.

.

**GANGSTER SQUAD**

_**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Tales of Gangster Squad by Paul Lieberman**_

**Gangster Squad by stillewolfie**

**Rated M**

**[ Uchiha Sasuke &amp; Haruno Sakura ]**

**Crime, Drama, Friendship**

**OOC, AU, typo(s), etc.**

.

.

_The reason she doing this..._

.

.

Sakura mengeratkan topinya saat matahari mulai menembus kepalanya. Gadis itu berdecak saat melihat trotoar pada siang itu begitu mengerikan. Banyak para pejalan kaki yang dengan tidak sopannya menabrak satu sama lain—tanpa minta maaf pula—membuat Sakura jadi rindu dengan negara kelahirannya. Gadis itu juga kangen teman-teman satu kuliahnya. Baru dua hari di Los Angeles, dia sudah kena bogem mentah berupa teriakan oleh sang nenek. Ia kadang berpikir, apakah semua orang tua di dunia ini tidak tahu terima kasih? Sakura sudah rela mengambil jatah libur kuliah lebih cepat dari umumnya. Demi kebebasannya untuk segera pergi dari sini, Sakura harus bisa menumpas kasus sialan yang telah merenggut kebebasannya untuk sementara.

"Tch..."

Ia melempar batu-batu kecil yang teronggok lemas di aspal dengan pelan. Sakura menatap datar para anak-anak yang sedang berlari melintasinya. Saling kejar-kejaran, tertawa, bermain bersama...

Entah kenapa melihat hal itu, Sakura menjadi kasihan.

Anak-anak di kota ini sama sekali belum tahu apa yang terjadi disini. Dibalik kebersamaan mereka yang damai, terdapat sebuah kejahatan yang pasti akan membahayakan mereka di masa depan. Jelas-jelas orang tua mereka menyembunyikan fakta ini dari para bocah tak berdosa itu.

Si Uchiha tak dikenal itu memang benar-benar keterlaluan.

Dia benar-benar haus akan kekuasaan. Sampai tidak peduli dengan penduduk tak berdosa yang ada di kota ini.

Menurut informasi yang Sakura dapatkan, Uchiha Sasuke adalah salah satu keturunan Uchiha terakhir. Lelaki itu adalah mantan kriminal yang dibebaskan sekitar belasan tahun yang lalu—Sakura tak dapat memastikannya—setelah itu pria berambut hitam kembali memberontak sekitar setahun yang lalu karena mendapatkan kabar bahwa kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi, satu-satunya keluarga yang ia punya, meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat selama ia terperangkap di penjara. Pria itu dengan cepat berhasil menguasai kota dengan kekayaan yang di wariskan oleh sang kakak kepadanya. Sasuke dengan cepat menguasai dunia bisnis dan politik L.A, dan kekayaannya benar-benar ia manfaatkan sebaik-baiknya dengan menyogok para polisi dan hakim yang berpengaruh di seluruh daerah barat Amerika.

Benar-benar mengerikan.

Sakura menggertakkan gigi. Ia mengadahkan kepala, menatap sinar matahari yang menyilaukan mata. Di balik topinya, Sakura menghela nafas.

Ia merasa yakin kalau dia tidak akan bisa menghadapi Sasuke sendirian. Lelaki itu pasti punya banyak pasukan di luar sana, membuat Sakura jadi tidak bisa bertemu dengannya secara langsung. Dan gadis berambut merah muda itu sangat yakin... kalau Sasuke telah mencium keberadaannya.

Ini benar-benar tidak bisa dibiarkan.

Dengan cepat, ia mengambil ponsel flip-nya dan mencari salah satu kontak yang tersedia. Barulah setelah itu ia menaruh ponsel itu ke telinga. Ia membiarkan orang-orang tak dikenal itu melewatinya, ia terlalu fokus pada ponselnya yang kini telah mengeluarkan suara nada sambung.

"_Hello?_"

Sakura tersenyum tipis. "Sudah lama ya, Ino..."

"_Eh? Sakura!? Ah, long time no see~!"_

"Hm. Hei, boleh aku minta alamatmu? Ada yang harus kubicarakan..."

.

.

**~ gangster squad ~**

.

.

**Hill Street, Los Angeles.**

Salah satu keturunan Yamanaka itu menuntun tamunya untuk masuk, gadis berambut pirang panjang itu memasuki dapur untuk menyuguhkan kudapan untuk Sakura. Sedangkan si tamu berjalan pelan, mengelilingi apartemen sederhana milik sepupunya yang nyaman. Setelah melihat figura foto, barulah Sakura duduk dengan sopan di salah sati sofa empuk yang tersedia. Ia melepas mantel serta topi yang melekat di tubuhnya, digantikan dengan kaos berlengan panjang yang santai, enak untuk di pandang.

"Jadi, bagaimana harimu?"

Setelah menyuguhkan kue kering dan teh di depan Sakura, Ino duduk di hadapan perempuan itu. Gadis pirang itu tersenyum hangat, menatap Sakura dengan pandangan rindu. "Aku tidak menyangka kau datang berlibur ke sini Saku! Aku senang sekali."

Setelah mencicipi teh berkualitas khas barat itu, barulah Sakura menjawab. "Aku bukan kesini karena liburan. Tapi aku dipanggil oleh nenek tua itu. Tch," Sakura berdecak, Ino terkikik kecil.

"Kau diberikan misi?"

Salah satu manusia yang tahu bahwa Sakura adalah seorang polisi tentu adalah Ino, sang sepupu terdekat. Selain orang tua dan si nenek itu, tentu saja. Sakura mengangguk pelan, wajahnya tampak tak suka. "Tapi bukannya disambut, dia malah marah-marah padaku, memaksaku untuk ikut dalam misi ini. Padahal 'kan aku tidak mau..."

Ino mengambil salah satu kue kering di meja. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum saat Sakura tiba-tiba curhat tentang nenek mereka, Tsunade yang kini telah menjadi kepala kepolisian di LAPD. Namun, Ino bukanlah siapa-siapa. Dirinya hanyalah seorang wanita biasa yang sama sekali tidak berbakat dalam hal nembak-menembak. Maka dari itulah, Ino hanya menggeleng pelan ketika Sakura menanyakan tentang...

"Apa aku harus berhenti dari misi ini, Ino?"

"Tidak," ucap Ino yakin. "Kau sudah diberi kepercayaan pada baa-san, forehead. Jangan kecewakan dia. Baa-san bergantung padamu."

Sakura berdecak, ia menghela nafas. "Tapi mau bagaimana? Buronan yang kita bicarakan adalah si Uchiha itu. Tentu aku tidak bisa menangkapnya sendirian, 'kan?"

Ah ya, si Uchiha itu. Lain dengan Sakura, Ino sudah sering mendengar nama itu disebut-sebut oleh orang-orang sekitar. Tentu saja ia sangat membenci Uchiha Sasuke, seorang pembisnis gila yang haus akan kekuasaan itu. Karena dia, Los Angeles menjadi hancur olehnya. Korupsi dimana-mana, perampokan, penjualan senjata api serta wanita muda terjadi secara besar-besaran. Membuat kota ini menjadi tidaklah tentram.

"Jadi, Ino... kau mau 'kan, membantuku?"

Ino sedikit menunduk. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak ahli dalam hal tembak-menembak Saku, jadi aku—"

"B-Bukan!" Sakura menjerit, "Bukan itu maksudku!"

"Eh?" Ino mengerjap, "Jadi apa?"

Sakura tampak gelisah. Ia menatap Ino dengan pandangan malu. "Aku butuh bantuanmu... untuk mencari anggota."

"Anggota?"

"Hm," Sakura tampak berpikir, "Kira-kira sekitar empat orang."

Ino tampak bengong memikirkan perkataan perempuan itu. Setelah merasa otaknya sudah cukup paham, barulah Ino berkata. "Jadi... kau mau membentuk kelompok, begitu?"

"Ya," suara Sakura tegas. Membuat Ino tersenyum kecil.

Gadis pirang itu berdiri, mengajak Sakura menuju lantai dua. Tempat berkas-berkas itu berada.

.

.

.

.

.

**Srekh!**

Suara gemersik kertas terjatuh di atas meja. Membuat Sakura melongo tak percaya. Disana, Ino sedang melipat kedua tangannya di dada, sambil menyeringai pada Sakura.

"Apa hubungannya dengan semua ini, Ino?"

"Hihi, tenang. Nah, duduklah dulu." Sakura duduk. Ino pun duduk. "Pertama, orang-orang seperti apa yang kau butuhkan?"

Sakura berpikir sebentar. "Aku hanya butuh satu orang sebagai pembentuk strategi. Sisanya mereka bisa menggunakan senjata dan bisa membantuku. Itu saja."

Ino mengangguk mengerti. Segeralah Ino membongkar semua kertas tersebut, membuat ada yang beberapa jatuh ke lantai. Karena merasa sepupunya tidak peduli, Sakura lah yang memungutnya. Gadis itu dengan pelan merapikan kertas itu dan menaruhnya di meja. Sedangkan Ino sibuk melihat-lihat kertas tersebut.

Sakura juga terkadang melihat isi kertas itu. Disana, terdapat foto seseorang serta beberapa data tentang mereka. Tentu saja ia tidak mengenal orang-orang itu, karena Sakura bukanlah asli orang sini.

"Nah, ketemu~!"

"Kau menemukannya?"

Ino menyodorkan sebuah kertas, Sakura mengambilnya. Disana, tampak ada foto seorang pria berambut nanas dengan wajah datar. Selama Sakura membaca, Ino menjelaskan. "Dia Nara Shikamaru, umurnya sekitar 28 tahun. Banyak yang bilang kalau kemampuan otaknya mencapai 200. Tapi aku masih belum percaya sih," Ino menopang dagu. "Karena itulah, dia bisa mendapatkan gelar _Doktor _dari _Princeton Univetsity_ saat berumur 22 tahun. Bahkan setelah dua tahun kuliah, Shikamaru juga mendapatkan gelar _professor_ di UCLA. Hebat, 'kan?" Ino terkikik. Sakura tercengang dibuatnya. "Tapi dua tahun yang lalu... dia mengundurkan diri dari sana dan memilih mengabdi pada negaranya."

Sakura terdiam. Mulutnya menganga. Gadis berambut panjang berwarna bubble gum itu masih bertanya-tanya, apakah masih ada manusia di dunia ini yang memiliki IQ diatas 200? Gila? Tentu saja! Ino berhasil membuat Sakura terdiam, tak berkutik sekalipun.

"Kau membutuhkan orang macam ini, 'kan?" Ino tersenyum lebar.

Sakura menghela nafas. "Dimana aku bisa menemukannya?"

"Hmm... bar dipinggir kota tak terlalu buruk," ucapnya kaku. "Mungkin kau bisa bertemu dengannya disana."

"Daerah mana?"

Nah, disitulah Ino terdiam. Gadis itu dengan pandangan tak berdosa nyengir ke arah Sakura. "A-Aku tak tahu, hehe..."

Sakura berdecak, "Dia bisa menggunakan senjata?"

"Mungkin," Ino mengedikkan bahu. "Hanya itu yang kutahu, aku juga tidak terlalu mengenalnya, _forehead. Sorry_.."

.

.

"Selanjutnya, Uzumaki Naruto, umurnya 26 tahun," Ino menyodorkan kertas lusuh lagi. "Kudengar, dia sempat berhubungan dengan Sasuke. Katanya mereka sahabat dekat," ucapnya sambil berbisik. "Tapi karena Sasuke memilih kekuasaan dan rela meninggalkan segalanya, maka disitulah Naruto memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Sasuke. Mereka juga sempat berdebat mengenai pemberontakan waktu itu, tapi... Sasuke tidak mendengarkannya dan memilih untuk meninggalkan pria ini." ucapnya sambil menunjuk foto lelaki berambut pirang di kertas. "Tapi, menurut berita yang beredar, dia di tangkap sekitar empat bulan yang lalu."

"Apa?" wajah Sakura mengernyit. "Bagaimana bisa—"

"Tapi dia bisa kabur setelah sebulan mengidap di penjara," Ino memotong dengan senyuman. "Masalah kaburnya aku tidak tahu, tapi dia disekap karena sempat menentang Uchiha Sasuke. Maka dari itulah, ia ditangkap secara besar-besaran waktu itu. Ia sempat memberontak dan membunuh anak buah Sasuke, tapi itu tidak berhasil."

Sakura terdiam. Wajahnya datar.

"Dan kabar baiknya," Ino mengedip ke arah Sakura, "Dia bisa menggunakan semua senjata. Pisau pun dia bisa!" Ino tertawa, "Mungkin dia bisa membantumu membunuh si Uchiha itu, Saku~!"

"Pisau?"

"Uhm!" Ino mengangguk antusias. "Selain menggunakan senjata, dia bisa memanfaatkan senjata kecil seperti pisau lipat dengan baik." Ino memajukan wajahnya, berharap kalau Sakura mau menerima tawarannya. "Kau mau 'kan... merekrut orang ini sebagai anggotamu?"

Sakura terdiam.

Jujur, Sakura mungkin kurang membutuhkan si ahli pisau untuk masuk dalam kelompok ini. Tapi masalahnya adalah... pria yang disebut sebagai Uzumaki Naruto ini adalah mantan sahabat sang target, Uchiha Sasuke. Pria itu pasti tahu banyak tentang sifat-sifat yang dimiliki oleh si Uchiha bungsu. Bahkan katanya Ino, orang ini bisa menggunakan senjata dan tampak bisa diandalkan.

"Baiklah," Ino tersenyum cerah. "Dimana aku bisa menemukannya?"

"Di sebuah klub malam daerah California, aku yakin dia ada disana."

.

.

"Apalagi yang kau punya?"

Ino tersenyum lebar. "Sabaku Gaara, 26 tahun." Ino mulai melanjutkan khotbahnya lagi. "Pria ini berasal dari Italia, tapi dia pindah ke negara ini sebelum Sasuke menyerang," wajah Ino kembali serius, "Gaara pernah terkena bisnis penyelundupan minuman keras. Para penegak hukum sudah berkali-kali mencoba untuk menangkapnya, tapi berkali-kali mereka telah gagal." Sakura bertopang dagu, "Katanya, dia berhasil menembak seratus gangster selama ia hidup di Amerika."

Mata Sakura membulat, "A-Apa?"

Ino mengangguk cepat. "Bagaimana? Hebat, 'kan?" Ino terkekeh, "Dia menguasai berbagai senjata, seperti _handgun_, _shotgun,_ _sniper, assault_, bahkan _launcher_!"

Sakura terdiam. Ia nampak berpikir setelah Ino berkata seperti itu.

Tentu saja orang yang bernama Gaara ini lebih kuat darinya. Pria ini bisa menembak seratus gangster? Apa-apaan!? Kenapa semua orang yang ditawarkan Ino adalah mantan kriminal!?

Tapi Sakura tentu tidak bisa menyangkal kalau inilah yang ia butuhkan. Orang-orang yang kuat. Termasuk Gaara. Pria berambut merah dengan iris hijau itu pasti bisa di ajak bekerja sama dalam hal bertarung.

"Kalau kau mau, kau bisa menemukan dia di sekitar New York, daerah Manhattan." ucap Ino setelah memerhatikan Sakura yang terdiam.

Tak lama, Sakura mengangguk. Ia menatap Ino dengan senyuman, "... Baiklah."

.

.

Sakura mengambil kertas teras yang diberi Ino. Kedua wanita itu saling terdiam, dan akhirnya Sakura lah yang pertama memutuskan kontak mata antara mereka berdua. Ino membiarkan Sakura terus membaca, sampai bibirnya untuk kesekian kalinya tersenyum lebar saat melihat mata emerald sepupunya itu membulat.

"D-Dia.."

Ino tersenyum geli, "Dia Himura Sai, sama seperti kita, pria itu keturunan Jepang." Ino berkedip beberapa kali, "Pasti kalian bisa bekerja sama."

"Beberapa tahun yang lalu, sebelum dia pindah ke Amerika, Sai pernah bergabung dengan sekelompok yakuza." Sakura diam mendengarkan. Tampaknya ini sangat menarik. "Dia memperoleh uang dari pekerjaannya itu. Sai sering mengancam dan melakukan pemerasan agar bisa melancarkan suatu misi. Kelompok yakuza ini diberi nama 'Ne', kau pasti pernah mendengarnya, 'kan?" Sakura mengangguk. "Seluruh anggota memiliki tato di sekujur tubuh sebagai tanda kesetiaan mereka pada organisasi itu." jelas Ino. "Aku juga tidak tahu alasan mengapa dia kesini... Jadi, hanya itu yang kudapat, Sakura."

Sakura mengangguk. Ia membaca data itu sekali lagi. Sekilas, memang wajah Sai dan Sasuke tampak mirip. "Hei, Ino... apa kau merasa kalau wajah Uchiha dan Himura ini... sedikit mirip?"

Ino tertawa pelan, "Tidak. Sekilas memang iya, tapi bukan, kok."

Sakura menatap Ino dengan datar, sebelum senyuman mulai terpatri di wajahnya. "_Thanks for everything._ Aku berhutang banyak padamu, Ino."

Ino menepuk bahu Sakura, "Demi membalaskan dendam pada Uchiha brengsek itu, aku siap membantu, sepupu."

Semoga diskusi bersama Ino dapat membantunya...

.

.

**~ gangster squad ~**

.

.

**Los Angeles Police Departement. Los Angeles, United States.**

Haruno tunggal itu dengan tidak sopannya menjatuhkan kertas-kertas lusuh yang barusan diberikan Ino kepada Tsunade. Wanita itu menegakkan tubuh saat melihat Sakura sudah berdiri di hadapannya, tegas seperti biasa. Wanita paruh baya itu menaikkan alis. "Apa ini?"

"Aku memutuskan orang-orang ini untuk membantuku."

Tsunade mengernyit. Tangannya yang halus segera mengambil salah satu dari berkas itu. Matanya bergerak membaca semua isi kertas yang ia pegang. Dan perlahan si nenek itu terkejut.

"APA!?"

Sakura memandangnya datar.

"Kenapa harus mereka yang kau pilih, Sakura!?" Untuk keempat kalinya, Tsunade berteriak. "Kenapa harus mantan kriminal yang kau pilih!?"

"Karena mereka lah yang pantas, baa-san." Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Mereka sudah terlatih, jadi aku tidak perlu melatih mereka lagi."

"T-Tapi... Sabaku Gaara, Himura Sai? Apa kau sudah gila, Haruno!?" untuk pertama kalinya, Sakura mendengar nenek cerewet itu memanggil nama marganya. "Mereka adalah buronan yang berhasil melepaskan diri dari kejamnya dunia kriminal, mereka terlalu berbahaya!" Sakura berdecak, "Apalagi kau perempuan! Aku yakin mereka bisa—"

**Set.**

"Cukup."

Sakura mengangkat tangan sambil menghela nafas. Ia memandangi neneknya dengan tatapan menantang. Alisnya bertaut, matanya melotot tajam "Inilah yang bisa kulakukan, baa-san. Kau menyuruhku kesini untuk memusnahkan Uchiha, 'kan? Inilah satu-satunya jalan untuk menangkapnya! Aku tidak mungkin menjalankan misi ini sendirian!"

"Kau bisa memilih anggota polisi disini! Mereka semua terlatih, Sakura! Seharusnya kau tahu itu!"

"TAPI MEREKA TIDAK BISA KUPERCAYA!" Sakura berteriak. Membuat Tsunade membulatkan mata. "Kemarin kau baru saja mengatakan kalau sebagian anak buahmu telah disuap oleh si Uchiha itu! Apa kau tidak berpikir kalau seandainya aku memilih di antara mereka semua, dan mereka adalah mata-mata Uchiha, maka tugas ini akan gagal! Bahkan aku yakin aku sudah di tangkap sebelum bergerak! Kenapa kau sama sekali tidak mengerti!?

Hening sesaat. Tsunade menatap tajam Sakura yang sudah berani menantangnya. Wanita bermarga Senju itu berpikir, sejak kapan perempuan ini berani melawannya?

"Dengar, Tsunade-baasan," Sakura menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Aku sudah mau menanggapi misi ini dengan serius, jadi tolong jangan membuatku mundur."

"..."

"Dengan mereka semua, aku akan menangkap Uchiha." Sakura meletakkan telapak tangannya di meja. Ia menatap Tsunade serius. "Aku yakin, jika aku bekerja sama dengan mereka, aku pasti bisa mengubah kota ini sebagaimana mestinya."

Perlahan, setetes air mata mulai muncul di mata kanan Tsunade.

"Meski aku seorang wanita, tapi kau mempercayaiku, 'kan?" Sakura menghela nafas. Ia tersenyum lirih, "Dengan bantuan orang-orang ini, aku yakin aku tidak akan mati dengan mudah, baa-san."

Tsunade mendengus pelan, ia menghapus air matanya dengan jempolnya. Wanita itu menangkup wajah Sakura, kemudian menatapnya dengan lembut. "Kau memang anak yang keras kepala," Tsunade memeluknya. "Berjanjilah padaku untuk tidak mati dalam kasus ini, Sakura..."

Sakura tersenyum lebar, ia membalas pelukan sang nenek. "Aku janji."

.

.

**~ gangster squad ~**

.

.

**Genwa Restaurant. Los Angeles, United States.**

Jalanan yang selalu ramai itu tampak semakin ramai saat mereka semua dapat merasakan limousine hitam mengkilap telah datang dari tempatnya. Semua orang disana minggir, dan matanya tak lepas dari mobil mewah itu. Setelah pintu terbuka, terdengar suara jeritan serta gumaman pujian-pujian yang khusus diberikan oleh lelaki yang barusan turun dari mobil.

Suara bisik-bisik itu semakin keras ketika tangan sang pria mulai terulur, seperti menunggu seseorang dari dalam mobil. Setelah tampak tangan putih nan mulus yang membalas pegangannya, barulah mereka semua bertanya-tanya siapa wanita beruntung yang telah menyentuh bahkan sampai menggandeng orang nomor satu di L.A itu?

Uchiha Sasuke tampak tidak peduli dengan segala cuplikan kamera yang menyilaukan mata. Ia juga tidak peduli dengan suara teriakan para wartawan yang hanya sekedat meminta pria itu menoleh kepada mereka, bermaksud mengambil foto sang Uchiha. Ia menyeringai kecil ketika wanita yang ditunggu telah turun dari mobil. Wajah wanita itu tampak malu-malu dan sekedar tersenyum kaku ketika melihat wartawan serta pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dilontarkan untuknya.

"Jangan hiraukan. Ayo pergi."

Satu perintah untuknya, membuat Hyuuga Hinata segera menyeret kakinya mengikuti langkah cepat Uchiha Sasuke yang tanpa segan menggandeng tangannya, berjalan memasuki restoran. Wanita yang tampak seperti malaikat itu menunduk malu, kemudian mengangguk pelan.

Setelah sampai memasuki restoran mewah bergaya Korea itu, Sasuke dituntun oleh sang pelayan ke meja pesanannya, tepatnya di pojok ruangan. Sasuke menatap sosok itu tanpa ekspresi. Ia menuntuk Hinata untuk duduk di sampingnya, menghadap lelaki itu.

"Long time no see, Uchiha Sasuke."

Suigetsu Walgreens menyeringai genit ke arah Hinata yang hanya diam saja. Setelah merasakan hal itu, Sasuke memberikan isyarat Hinata untuk pergi. Sang wanita pun mengangguk, ia segera berjalan menuju bar yang tak jauh dari tempat para lelaki itu untuk duduk. Membuat Suigetsu mengerang kesal.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah membagikan wanita itu untukku?"

Sasuke menaruh cairan _wine_ dalam gelasnya. "Itu bukan urusanmu."

Suigetsu pun mengangguk. Tampaknya ia tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal itu. Toh, Sasuke punya banyak wanita yang jauh lebih _hot_ dan manis dibandingkan Hinata. "Jadi, ini masalah anak buahku lagi, heh?"

"Hn," Sasuke meminum wine-nya, "Tapi, bukan itu yang kubicarakan."

Suigetsu menaikkan alis. "Jadi, apa masalahnya?"

"Kakuzu mengatakan mereka diserang," Sasuke menatap Suigetsu tajam, "Dan yang menyerang mereka adalah seorang perempuan."

Suigetsu melotot, "Tidak mungkin, ah! Seorang wanita mengalahkan delapan pria? Jangan bercanda!"

"Aku tidak bercanda," Sasuke mendengus. "Hidan dan Kakuzu berhasil kabur, mereka menjelaskan semuanya padaku. Termasuk rupa wanita itu."

"Sekarang dimana mereka?"

Sasuke menyeringai, "Mati menjadi abu."

Suigetsu terdiam. Matanya melotot tak percaya, "Kau... membunuh mereka?"

"Lebih tepatnya... membakar." Sasuke mulai menyalakan rokoknya, "Mereka gagal melakukan misi. Aku tidak mau para polisi jujur itu menemukan bukti kalau aku telah mencari _barang berharga_."

"Tapi kau bisa menyumpal mulut mereka dengan uang 'kan? Seperti hal yang biasa kau lakukan?"

"Tidak," Sasuke menghembuskan asap rokok ke atas, membuat asap tipis itu membumbung. "Aku tidak yakin mereka semua bisa menutup mulut. Ada.. ya, seseorang."

"Siapa?"

"Entahlah," Sasuke mengedikkan bahu. Namun, dia tersenyum. "Tapi cepat atau lambat, orang itu akan ketahuan."

Suigetsu terdiam. Pelipisnya sedikit berkeringat ketika melihat wajah tampan Sasuke sedang tersenyum kecil kepadanya. Jika dia berbuat sesuatu yang salah di depan pria itu, ia yakin sedetik kemudian kepalanya pasti sudah bolong. "Jadi.. apa yang akan kau lakukan terhadap wanita itu?"

Sasuke mendengus, dia menghisap rokoknya lagi. "Aku tidak akan datang padanya, tapi aku yakin wanita itu pasti datang padaku."

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

Crime pertama, senang banget ada yang mau nerima~! Hihihi. Thanks banget yaa! :""

.

.

**SPECIAL THANKS TO**

**Eysha CherryBlossom, haruchan, Ulandri, Aika Yuki-chan, ****, Hazuki Haruno, Fuyu no MiyuHana, Lhylia Kiryu, indahcinta.520, BearJJ, ravenpink, smiley, Little pinky mouse, Zuka, nhanarizka.**

.

.

**Quest's  
**

**Afraid kapan update lagi?** Janji selesai UN deh :) **Ini sungguh keren**. Terima kasiihh. **Penasaran interaksi SasuSaku pas ketemu**. Hehe, masih lama. **Update kilat, ya**. Kuusahain. **Suka banget sama karakter Sakura di fict in**i. Pengen bikin Sakura yang beda sih, hehe. **SasuSaku bisa bersatu, nggak?** :")/** Aku menantikan saat-saat mereka jatuh cinta.** :') **Berharap happy ending**. :') **Sasuke sadis**. Hehe, nggak juga kok.** Aku suka pas Sakura beraksi**. Wuahaha, makasih banyak yah! :D

.

.

.

**Terima kasih sudah membaca!**

**Mind to Review? :)**


	3. The Strategist, Nara Shikamaru

Ketukan jarinya terdengar nyaring saat Sakura menyandarkan tubuh di kursinya. Sedangkan tangannya yang lain sibuk mengobrak-abrik segala macam kertas yang berserakan di meja. Gadis berumur 19 tahun itu menggaruk kepalanya.

Ia menghela nafas.

"Sial..."

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya, kemudian mendorong oksigen yang ada di dalam mulutnya itu keluar ke atas, sehingga poninya lah yang melambai duluan. Matanya terlihat lelah.

Untuk ke lima belas kalinya, Haruno Sakura kembali menguap lebar.

Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul empat lewat lima belas menit, dan dari tadi dia sama sekali belum menyentuh ranjang, sekedar mengistirahatkan tubuh saja tidak. Setelah pulang dari rumah Ino untuk mengambil kertas-kertas ini, Sakura langsung duduk di meja kerjanya dan berkutat dengan komputer semalaman.

Kutuklah si _piggy_ itu karena terlalu _overexcited_ mengenai kasus tak jelas ini.

Sakura mengambil berkas-berkas yang sudah ia staples menjadi satu. Gadis berambut unik itu sekali lagi meneliti isi kertas tersebut—berharap tidak ada informasi yang ketinggalan mengenai data-data _orang_ ini.

Sakura berdiri, di tangannya sudah tergenggam erat map yang barusan ia selesaikan. Ia membuka pintu meja kerjanya dan menutupnya perlahan, kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang letaknya ada di pojok ruang apartemen kecilnya.

Gadis itu merasa lega saat air dingin jatuh membasahi dirinya, menyelimutinya dengan sensasi _calm_ yang menyeruak.

Namun, kelegaan itu berubah menjadi keseriusan yang mendalam ketika dirinya mengingat sesuatu.

Berkas yang kini sudah tersimpan aman di ranselnya itu kembali teringat di pikirannya.

Sakura menutup kedua matanya.

Nara Shikamaru, pria berumur 28 tahun itu memang hebat. Menurut situs yang barusan Sakura _hack_ di internet, pria keturunan Nara itu adalah manusia yang... jenius. Menurut situs tersebut, Shikamaru sudah bisa menyelesaikan aritmatika dasar saat usia dua tahun. Dan karena itulah, otak Shikamaru semakin berkembang pesat hingga mendapat gelar _Doktor_ sekaligus _Professor_ secara bersamaan.

Kelopak mata itu mulai terbuka, menampakkan sinar _emerald_ yang sedikit redup.

Meskipun begitu, Sakura tidak keberatan untuk menjalankan kerjasama dengan orang bermarga Nara ini. Asalkan dia bisa mengatur strategi dan tidak suka membuat onar, gadis itu sama sekali tidak keberatan. Tapi, ada satu hal yang membuat batin Sakura digelitiki oleh hawa keraguan.

Nara Shikamaru sudah menikah.

Saat melihat sebaris kalimat itu, Sakura sama sekali tidak percaya. Di usianya yang masih belia—26 tahun, Shikamaru telah mengikat janji suci dengan Nara Temari, istri Shikamaru saat ini. Ia pikir pria itu masih bujang, bahkan tidak mau memikirkan apa yang namanya asmara—karena Sakura berpikiran kalau orang jenius itu tidak membutuhkan cinta—tapi pemikiran itu ditepisnya jauh-jauh. Dia pikir orang pintar itu hanya berkutat dengan buku-buku tebal nan abstrak dengan penelitian-penelitian yang diluar nalar. Tapi orang itu berbeda. Meskipun pintar, Shikamaru tetaplah manusia, dan manusia normal pasti akan membutuhkan pasangan manusianya.

Sakura mematikan keran _shower_, kemudian membalutkan tubuhnya dengan handuk.

Sudahlah, mungkin kalau dirinya ditolak, ia akan mencari yang lain. Atau mungkin Sakura lah yang menjadi ahli strateginya untuk penangkapan Uchiha Sasuke nanti. Tapi Sakura setidaknya sudah mencoba, jadi kalau ditolak, ia dapat mendengarkan alasannya.

Nara Shikamaru. Uzumaki Naruto. Sabaku Gaara. Shimura Sai.

Oh, ia akan menemukan makhluk-makhluk itu. Segera.

.

.

**GANGSTER SQUAD**

_**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Tales of Gangster Squad by Paul Lieberman**_

_**Gangster Squad by stillewolfie**_

**Rated M  
**

**[ Uchiha Sasuke &amp; Haruno Sakura ]**

**Crime/Drama**

**OOC, AU, typo(s), etc.**

.

.

_Finding the one..._

.

.

"Ini laporan kami, Tn. Uchiha."

Sasuke dengan angkuh menaikkan sebelah kakinya, sehingga kaki itu bertumpu dengan kakinya yang lain. Ia menatap datar pada map hijau yang ada di tangannya, iris _onyx_ sekelam malam itu terus bergerak ke kanan, sekedar membaca hasil laporan yang dibuat oleh orang-orang suruhannya.

"Menurut data yang di dapat dari oleh Tn. Hidan, memang salah satu anggota LAPD yang Anda suap telah berkhianat," Dengan suara tegas, pria berjenggot itu mengatakannya. "Kami sudah mengirimkan dua anak buah andalan kami, kami akan melakukan yang terbaik." Sasuke mengangguk paham, namun matanya tidak beralih dari map hijau tersebut.

"Dan menurut laporan itu—"

"Aku mengerti." Sasuke mengangkat tangan, tanda kalau ia sudah cukup mendengar penjelasan pria berumur di depannya. "Kalian boleh pergi." Titah sang Uchiha tidak bisa dibantah, segeralah dua orang itu membungkukkan badan dan segera pergi dari ruang tengah milik keluarga Uchiha tersebut.

Setelah melirik kepergian kedua orang itu, Sasuke kembali membaca dan memandangi isi map tersebut. Ia menyeringai saat matanya tertumpu pada foto yang terpajang di sana.

Salah satu dari beberapa foto yang tersedia, hanya foto itulah yang menarik perhatiannya.

Iris _emerald_ yang cukup besar namun tersirat pesan datar, serta kulit putih susu khas wanita anggun. Rambut merah mudanya tak luput dari perhatian Sasuke. Ia mendengus pelan, kemudian dibelainya foto tersebut dengan jemarinya.

Di bawah foto tersebut terdapat sebuah nama.

_Haruno Sakura (17 old)_

Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau ada bocah berumur 17 tahun berani menentangnya, mengacaukan pergerakannya untuk merekrut para wanita murahan yang ada di kota sialan ini. LA sudah menjadi daerah kekuasaannya, dan sangat tidak lucu kalau Uchiha bungsu itu bisa kalah telak melawan seorang gadis kecil seperti keturunan Haruno yang tidak ia kenal di daerah kekuasaannya.

Tangannya bergerak, ia mengacak saku celananya kemudian munculah sebuah spidol hitam disana. Tangan lelaki itu memainkan spidol tersebut, dan dengan cekatan ia menggambar sebuah tanda silang besar berwarna hitam di foto Haruno itu.

Sasuke sudah memutuskan, ia akan mengincar wanita murahan ini.

Mata hitam itu melirik tulisan-tulisan yang ada di bawah fotonya. Ia membacanya sekali lagi, kemudian sedikit tersentak saat ada berita mengejutkan di salah satu paragraf yang tercantum disana.

_Haruno Sakura adalah salah satu orang yang berhasil lolos dari ujian pelatihan militer kepolisian Amerika. Pada tahun 2001, ia meraih jabatan wakil ketua kepolisian terkenal di daerah Chicago, Amerika Serikat. namun karena usianya masih terbilang muda, ia menukarkan jabatannya dengan bekerja sebagai polisi wanita di daerah Los Angeles. Pada tahun 2003, Haruno Sakura mengundurkan diri dari Los Angeles Police Department dan kembali ke daerah asalnya, Jepang._

Iris Uchiha bungsu itu menajam.

Dugaannya benar.

Wanita itu pasti adalah salah satu anggota dari kepolisian laknat itu. Sasuke mendecih, ia lemparkan map itu di meja, kemudian ia menghela nafas, lalu tersenyum miring.

Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka, kalau orang luar seperti Haruno Sakura rela datang jauh-jauh kesini hanya untuk menumpas dirinya. Sasuke merasa tertantang karena baru pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ia sudah menjadi buronan yang paling dicari oleh Sakura, sehingga wanita yang merupakan mantan anggota LAPD itu kembali kesini, mencarinya, menangkapnya—

—atau membunuhnya?

Sasuke terkekeh.

Mereka akan melihat, siapa yang membunuh dan siapa yang dibunuh.

"Tn. Sasuke?"

Merasa dipanggil, Sasuke melirik ke kanan, mendapati Hyuuga Hinata yang kini sedang berdiri malu-malu di hadapannya, dengan ragu ia melirik bosnya itu, kemudian menundukkan wajah. Takut.

"Hn, kemarilah, Hinata."

Hinata mengangguk patuh, ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sasuke dan menaruh kedua tangan di atas pahanya. Wanita beriris lavender itu menolehkan kepalanya, melirik Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya datar.

"A-Ada apa, Tuan?"

"Hn? Tidak." Sasuke menjawab acuh, ia lebih menatap Hinata yang kini memandanginya juga. Pria berumur 26 tahun itu menyeringai, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Hinata, dan membisikkan sesuatu hal dengan suaranya yang _seductive_.

"Aku membutuhkanmu sekarang."

Hinata meresponnya dengan mata sedikit lebar—terkejut. Kemudian tanpa daya ia mengangguk pelan, dan di detik setelahnya ia sudah dibawa oleh Sasuke ke lantai dua—kamar mereka.

Tapi pada saat itulah, matanya terpaku oleh selembar kertas yang berisi foto-foto mencolok.

Dengan mata terbelalak lebar, ia menatap foto seorang wanita yang telah di tandai oleh Sasuke.

Tanda silang itu—Hinata mengerti maksudnya.

Mata peraknya meredup. Dan perlahan, setetes air mata mulai jatuh menghiasi pipinya.

_'K-Kapan...'_ Dalam hati, Hinata menghela nafas pelan._ 'Kapan semua ini akan berakhir...?'_

.

.

**~ gangster squad ~**

.

.

**Contemporary Art Museum, 2nd street. Los Angeles, United States.**

Sakura dengan bosan mengamati matahari yang mulai terbenam di depan sana. Ia sedang ada di _rooftop_ sebuah museum terkenal di LA, _The Museum of Contemporary Art_ yang dikenal karena koleksi permanen alat-alat pelabuhan langka dari beribu benda-benda seni, seperti media dari instalasi video dan fotografi dokumenter untuk _pop_ _art_.

Gadis bermarga Haruno itu hanya bertopang dagu, bersandar di tembok, dengan keadaan mata setengah tertutup. Sakura sudah tidak tidur semalaman. Ia rela datang pagi-pagi buta ke rumah Ino, sarapan disana, mengobrol sebentar, kemudian mendengar suara melengking gadis berambut pirang itu yang terkejut mendengar kabar bahwa, Nara Shikamaru, pria tampan yang terkenal dengan kejeniusannya itu sudah menikah. Ia sempat syok, tapi kemudian ia tertawa aneh dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan Sakura, dan berkata—

_"Tenang, masih ada Gaara. Iya 'kan, Sakura?"_

Sakura membalasnya dengan tatapan tajam, lalu ia berkata mengenai sifat Ino yang terlalu menggilai para pemuda yang wajah menurutnya tampan. Dan salah satu kandidatnya adalah Gaara dan Shikamaru.

Sakura benar-benar tidak mengerti dan tidak mau tahu tentang sifat Ino yang satu itu.

Kemudian siangnya, Sakura datang ke kantor LAPD dan berdiskusi dengan Tsunade, mengenai perihal permasalahan yang dibuat oleh Sasuke di daerah barat California. Menurut informasi yang di dapat, Tsunade menjelaskan bahwa Sasuke telah membuka klub-klub malam yang terbuka secara ilegal. Ia merekrut orang-orang pinggiran yang tinggal di sisi gelap kota yang dijuluki_ Angels_ tersebut. Dengan cara itulah, Sasuke semakin berkuasa dan dihormati secara bersamaan.

Dan lebih parahnya lagi, data-data anggota rahasia LAPD telah dibobol oleh sekelompok orang kemarin malam.

Sakura membuka matanya, ia menyipitkan mata saat matahari mulai menyinarinya, gadis itu meringis dan beranjak berdiri. Ia menepuk pantatnya sebentar, lalu mengikat rambutnya yang sebelumnya tergerai bebas.

Uchiha Sasuke telah merebut data rahasianya.

"Brengsek.."

Sakura memakai topi _baseball_ ke kepalanya. Ia kembali mengambil tas ranselnya yang tergeletak lemas di tanah. Dengan pelan Sakura membuka pintu atap, dan beranjak turun dari area museum tersebut.

Gadis itu sangat yakin kalau Sasuke sudah mencium pergerakannya, dan pria itu akan segera membalasnya.

Sakura menghela nafas bosan, namun tersenyum kecil.

Sebentar lagi ia akan melihat... seberapa besar nafsu pria itu untuk membunuhnya.

.

.

**~ gangster squad ~**

.

.

**Boardner's Bar. Los Angeles, United States.**

Suara musik yang nyaring itu membuat telinga Sakura berdengung. Ia tak habis pikir, bagaimana orang-orang ini bisa tahan dengan keadaan gelap, berisik, dan ramai seperti itu? Saat pertama membuka pintu masuk, Sakura mengutuk dirinya sendiri saat ia sudah memasuki area yang paling dibencinya.

Para wanita dengan berbagai khas rambut mulai mengelilingi klab, sekedar untuk mencari mangsa. Pakaiannya yang minim membuat Sakura meringis. Tak tahan, gadis itu segera berjalan menuju bar, yang sangat ia syukuri karena keadaannya ada di pojok, dan amat sangat kebetulan—bar itu sedang sepi.

Hanya ada satu orang _bartender_ disana, ia sedang melap gelas—seperti biasa. Sakura tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena lampu disana sangat minim. Ia duduk di salah satu kursi tinggi berbentuk bundar disana, kemudian mengamati keadaan _ekstrim_ di depannya.

Tsunade mengatakan bahwa Nara Shikamaru bekerja di bar ternama seperti ini. Sakura mencoba menerka, di antara lautan manusia disini, apakah Shikamaru ada? Apa orang itu sedang berada di sekitarnya?

**Trek.**

Sakura tersentak, ia melirik ke belakang.

Seorang _bartender_ menaruh satu gelas berisi _wine_ di depan Sakura. Gadis itu meliriknya, kemudian mengernyitkan alis saat pria itu sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan datar. Sakura mengambil gelas itu, kemudian dengan hati-hati ia mencium bau minuman tersebut, ingin mengetahui—

"Itu hanya _red wine_. Kadar alkoholnya tidak lebih dari delapan persen, _miss_."

Sakura tersenyum tipis. Ia meneguk sekali _wine_ tersebut dan kembali menaruh gelas itu di meja. Ia tersenyum pada petugas bar itu, "_Thanks for telling me._"

"_No prob_." Ucap pria itu. Ia kembali mengelap gelas yang terjejer manis.

Sakura mengangguk. Ia terdiam, kemudian menatap pemuda _bartender_ itu.

Gadis berambut _soft pink_ itu menyeringai senang.

Seorang pria. Berambut hitam, yang diikat keatas, layaknya sebuah nanas.

Nara Shikamaru sudah ada di hadapannya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Sakura tersenyum manis. Dengan akting yang dibuat-buat, ia berkata dengan lengkungan di bibirnya. "Boleh saya tahu siapa Anda?"

Di balik kerlap-kerlip lampu, Shikamaru melirik tajam. "Kenapa tiba-tiba Anda bertanya seperti itu?"

"Entah, mungkin hanya _ingin,_" Sakura menekan kata 'ingin', "_So, what's your name, dude?_"

Shikamaru terdiam sebentar, ia menaruh gelas terakhir di lemari bawah mejanya, lalu memandangi Sakura dengan tajam.

"Kurasa Anda tahu siapa saya, _miss no name_."

"Mengapa Anda berpikiran seperti itu?"

"Tatapan," Shikamaru semakin mengernyitkan alis saat Sakura semakin menyeringai kearahnya. "Tatapan Anda menyiratkan sesuatu, kalau Anda mengenali saya."

_'Good...'_

"Kau benar," Sakura terkekeh, Shikamaru diam saja. Gadis itu berdiri dari bangkunya, kemudian menyambut Shikamaru dengan uluran tangan, "Haruno Sakura."

Shikamaru menyambut tangan Sakura. "Ada perlu apa dengan saya... Ms. Haruno?"

"Akan kujelaskan nanti," Sakura tersenyum ramah, "Setelah kita keluar dari tempat ini, _okay_?"

.

.

**~ gangster squad ~**

.

.

Temari mengernyitkan alis saat suaminya pulang ke rumah dengan membawa seorang wanita. Wanita berambut pirang dengan iris hijau itu menatap tajam Shikamaru yang dibalas dengan nguapan si suami.

"Kau berutang penjelasan padaku."

"Tenang tenang, jangan marah dulu," Shikamaru menggaruk kepalanya. Ia melirik Sakura yang masih di ambang pintu. "Masuklah, Ms. Haruno."

Nara Temari pun menghela nafas, ia tersenyum sekilas ke arah Sakura dan mempersilahkan tamu tak diundang itu masuk. Saat Sakura duduk, Temari sudah mempersiapkan kudapan serta teh hangat untuk Sakura.

"Ah, tak usah repot-repot.."

"Tak apa. Pasti diluar dingin, 'kan? Cuaca sedang ekstrim akhir-akhir ini.."

Sakura mengangguk pelan, dengan sopan ia mengambil dan meminum seteguk teh hangat yang diberikan oleh Temari. Sedangkan satu-satunya pria di ruang tamu itu hanya duduk disamping istrinya, namun iris _onyx_ itu terpaku pada gadis berambut nyentrik nan langka di daerah barat tempat ia tinggal.

Dan wajahnya... Shikamaru merasa tak asing.

_'Haruno Sakura... Haruno Sakura...'_

Siapa? Siapa dia?

"Jadi, Anda memiliki urusan denganku?" Shikamaru dengan wajah malas pun berkata, "Apa yang Anda inginkan, Ms. Haruno?"

Setelah mengambil kue nanas buatan Temari, Sakura melirik Shikamaru. "Jangan formal begitu Tn. Nara, panggil saja aku dengan Sakura."

Shikamaru mengangguk. Ia merasa kalau Sakura sedang berbasa-basi dengannya.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu," Sakura mulai bersuara. "Aku butuh bantuanmu untuk menangkap Uchiha Sasuke."

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Sasuke?" Shikamaru menaikkan alis. "Kau berurusan dengannya, itu sama saja dengan cari mati."

Sakura terkekeh pelan, ia tersenyum kecil. "Benar. Aku setuju dengan pernyataanmu itu," Gadis itu menghela nafas. "... tapi ini memang sudah tugasku."

"Tugasmu?" Shikamaru terdiam sesaat, ia memandangi Sakura yang santai-santai saja. "Apa hubunganmu dengan Uchiha Sasuke?

"Tidak ada hubungan apapun, mengenal saja tidak." Sakura bersandar di sofa, "Tapi temanku mengenalnya. Dan dia mengatakan kalau orang ini terkenal sekaligus..." Gadis itu menggantungkan kalimatnya. "... berbahaya, 'kan?"

"Benar, Tn. Uchiha memang terkenal kejam," Kali ini, Temari lah yang membuka suara. "Kami tidak menyangka kalau bocah seperti dia bisa membuat keonaran pada kota kami."

"Saya mengerti, Ms. Nara," Sakura tersenyum, ia merasa lega karena Temari mulai mengakrabkan diri dengan dirinya. "Maka dari itu saya meminta bantuan dari suami Anda."

"Aku?" Shikamaru menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Sakura menatapnya. Melihat pandangan tak biasa itu, Shikamaru langsung menyimpulkan suatu hal yang membuat dirinya sendiri terkejut. Shikamaru tertawa hambar. "Jangan bercanda, Ms. Haruno, saya hanyalah pelayan bar, tidak mungkin saya bisa membantu Anda."

"Bisa," Sakura dengan seringai meletakkan jarinya ke kepala, menunjuk pikirannya. "Anda hebat dalam pemikiran, baik nalar maupun nyata."

Temari mengernyitkan alis. Ia menolehkan kepala ke Shikamaru, "Apa maksudnya, Shika?"

Shikamaru menguap malas, ia melirik istrinya. "Dia mengajakku untuk melakukan misi penangkapan Uchiha Sasuke."

"Apa?" Mata Temari sontak melebar, ia melirik Sakura yang ada di hadapannya. "K-Kenapa Anda ingin menangkapnya? Tn. Uchiha—"

"—Bos mafia di kota ini?" Sakura terkekeh pelan sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tidak peduli dengan jabatannya. Menurut informasi, selama setengah tahun ini dia sudah membuat kekacauan, pasti Anda sudah tahu, 'kan?" Emerald itu melirik Temari yang mulai menegang. "Uchiha Sasuke adalah salah satu produsen narkotika terbesar, dia bahkan menjual para wanita muda." Shikamaru dan Temari sedikit menunduk, lalu terdengar helaan nafas dari Sakura. "Apa kalian tidak lelah dengan semua kekacauan yang diperbuat oleh pemimpin kalian itu?"

"Tapi, kenapa kau berani sekali menantangnya?" Dengan suara parau, Shikamaru berkata, "Polisi saja sudah tidak berani bergerak, mengingat banyaknya uang yang dia miliki."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Itu tidak penting, Tn. Nara. Aku hanyalah salah satu penentang Uchiha Sasuke yang berani bergerak," Sakura sedikit menyipitkan mata, seringai manis mulai muncul di bibirnya. "... dan Anda pasti termasuk salah satunya, 'kan?"

Kedua suami-istri itu mengangguk mantap, Sakura semakin tersenyum dibuatnya.

"Aku hanya memiliki satu tujuan," Sakura mulai berkata dengan tegas. "Mengubah kota ini menjasdi Los Angels yang dulu, terkenal, bersih, dan disiplin." Ia menghela nafas pelan, "Dan aku tidak bisa bergerak tanpa bantuanmu, Tn. Nara."

Shikamaru terdiam. Ia mengerti sekarang, Sakura mengetahui dirinya secara mendetail, sehingga wanita yang baru dikenalnya ini rela mencarinya dan mengeruk informasi yang jarang orang-orang ketahui mengenai dirinya. Pria itu mengusap wajahnya pelan, ia tampak berpikir keras.

Jujur, dia juga membenci Uchiha Sasuke, seorang pemuda tak tahu diri yang menyebut dirinya sebagai pemimpin kota. Shikamaru juga sedikit takjub saat pria seperti Sasuke bisa menguasai kota bisnis seperti LA. Dalam umur kurang lebih 20 tahun, Sasuke bisa menekukkan lutut semua penegak hukum yang ada di kota, dan tanpa tedeng aling-aling pula Sasuke menyatakan dirinya sebagai bos mafia yang memimpin LA.

Banyak penentang seperti dirinya dulu, menantang Uchiha Sasuke untuk turun dari jabatannya, namun berakhir naas dengan tubuh mereka terpotong-potong mengerikan, yang jelas-jelas itu adalah perintah dari Sasuke. Karena itulah, Shikamaru tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, ia tidak boleh egois, pria itu masih memiliki istri serta kedua anaknya yang harus dijaga.

Shikamaru menghela nafas.

Tapi jika ia menuruti permintaan Haruno Sakura, mungkin keinginannya yang satu itu bisa terwujud, meski kemungkinannya tidak lebih dari sepuluh persen. Namun ini adalah kesempatan yang diberikan oleh Tuhan kepadanya. Dengan mengirimkan gadis berambut aneh itu kesini, Shikamaru bisa menjalankan dirinya sebagai seorang rakyat.

**Grep.**

Shikamaru terkejut, ia menaikkan kepala, menatap istrinya yang kini tersenyum.

"Jangan frustasi begitu, lakukanlah apa yang seharusnya kau lakukan," Temari menyentil dahi Shikamaru. "Daripada otakmu ini tidak digunakan, lebih baik kau manfaatkan dengan sebaik-baiknya," Temari tersenyum sendu. "... kau mengerti maksudku, 'kan?"

"Hn, aku mengerti," Shikamaru berkata dengan bisikan, "Apa kau yakin? Resikonya terlalu besar, kau tahu 'kan tawaran ini—"

"Aku percaya padamu," Shikamaru membulatkan mata, Temari menyeringai jahil. "Kau itu suamiku, tidak mungkin kau mati semudah itu!"

Shikamaru membalasnya dengan senyuman malas, ia mengelus puncak kepala istrinya. "Dasar, kau ini..."

"Jadi, bagaimana?"

Sakura menginterupsi _lovey-dovey_ suami-istri Nara itu, membuat Shikamaru menolehkan kepalanya segera. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat bocah berambut soft pink itu.

"_I'm in_, Ms. Haruno," Shikamaru berdiri, Sakura pun ikut berdiri. Ia menjabat tangan Sakura. "Aku akan bekerjasama denganmu."

Sakura menyambut tangan Shikamaru dengan wajah sumringah. "Mohon bantuannya, Tn. Nara—" Shikamaru dan Temari menautkan alis mereka saat Sakura semakin tersenyum lebar, kemudian mengatakan sebuah fakta yang membuat mereka berdua melongo tak percaya.

"—dan perkenalkan, saya Haruno Sakura, anggota polisi wanita _Los Angeles Police Department_." Katanya sambil memperlihatkan sebuah lencana emas yang menggantung di tangannya yang lain.

.

.

**~ gangster squad ~**

.

.

Dengan wajah kusut, Shikamaru menaiki mobil Sakura dengan ogah-ogahan. Gadis itu tertawa pelan sambil menyalakan mobilnya, membuat pria berusia 28 tahun itu meliriknya dengan kesal. "Kenapa kau tertawa seperti itu?"

"Tidak, a-aku hanya mengingat wajahmu tadi, tak ternilaikan!" Sakura tertawa lepas, membuat Shikamaru berdecak kesal.

"Kalau kau mengatakan siapa dirimu dari awal, aku tidak perlu memikirkannya seperti orang bodoh. Jadi, berhentilah tertawa seperti itu, Sakura!"

Sakura kembali tertawa terbahak, membuat Shikamaru berpikir kalau gadis disampingnya ini sudah gila. Mereka berdua sudah melupakan segala tata formal mereka, mengingat siapa Sakura, membuat Shikamaru enggan memanggilnya dengan Ms. Haruno lagi.

Mobil melaju dengan kecepatan normal. Di balik sinar rembulan, kedua manusia yang sedang mengendarai sebuah mobil mahal lamborghini veneno milik Haruno Sakura.

Shikamaru tahu daerah jalanan mereka, Sakura membawanya ke California.

Mereka terus terdiam. Hingga Sakura membanting setirnya ke arah kanan, tempat klub-klub malam berjejer rapi di jalan raya yang mereka telusuri ini. Shikamaru menoleh, mengernyitkan alis, namun dibalas dengan seringai misterius dari sang pemilik mobil.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Shikamaru memandangi salah satu klub malam California yang ada di depannya. "Katamu kau ingin mencari orang lain selain aku—hei, Sakura!"

Shikamaru terkejut saat Sakura sudah mematikan mesin mobil dan beranjak turun. "Orang yang kita cari sedang ada di salah satu klub disini."

"Siapa?"

Sakura melebarkan senyumnya, membuat matanya nyaris tertutup. Dan saat mendengar penuturan gadis itu, Shikamaru sangat menyesal saat dirinya menyetujui untuk ikut dengan Sakura.

"Aku tahu kau mengenalnya, Shika," Sakura memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang putih. "Dia Uzumaki Naruto, orang ketiga dalam kelompok ini."

Jika saja Sakura bukan temannya, mungkin Shikamaru sudah menganggap kalau perempuan dengan surai merah jambu itu benar-benar gila.

Sangat gila.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

Maaf ya updatenya selama ini, soalnya pertengahan april kemaren sampai minggu kemaren sibuk mulu di RL. Yah, pasti readers tau 'kan? TO, UN, UAS, ujian praktek, dan teman-teman sebangsanya kerap menjadi bayang-bayangku selama itu. Hiks, jadi ngelanjutkan fict ini sempat tertunda. Terus pas UN selesai, aku maunya malah bikin oneshot, bukan lanjutin mc-ku, huhuhu.

.

.

**SPECIAL THANKS TO**

**desypramitha2, Eysha CherryBlossom, ****sudoerarekndapblekputrakeramat, Whitemour, beng, sasuke-kun, Dechan, kimiarra, Uchiwa, Little pinky mouse, Anisha Ryuzaki, ongkitang, Lhylia Kiryu, haruchan, yukiko miyuki, Hazuki Haruno, Mormorgiana, ravenpink, Zuka, smiley**

.

.

**Quest's**

**Kenapa Sasuke dikelilingi wartawan?** **Dia 'kan kriminal?** Selain kriminal, dia juga termasuk salah satu anggota pemerintah loh, selain melakukan bisnis terlarang, dia juga bergerak di bidang politik sama ekonomi, jadi anggap aja Sasuke ini DPR tapi melakukan korupsi, haha. **Kapan SasuSaku ketemu?** Masih lama deh kayaknya. **Kalau ketemu, Sasuke tetep sadis sama Saku?** Kita lihat aja nanti yaa. :) **Disini SasuSaku keren.** Terima kasiih. **Aku suka sama fict ini.** Wah, terima kasih ya! :'D **Iri Sakura dikelilingi cowok ganteng.** Haha iyaa aku juga :"** Ino dapet info darimana?** Ceritanya dia 'kan penduduk tetap di LA, jadi jelas tahu dong. **Sasuke kok banyak pengagumnya?** Sejahat-jahatnya Sasuke, dia itu tetap ganteng. Jadi para kaum hawa pasti tegila-gila juga, nda liat reputasinya lagi, kayak aku nih misalnya, hahaa. **Ada Hinata? Author payah.** Maaf, ini tuntutan cerita. ;) **Ini SasuSaku 'kan? Kalo bukan SasuSaku aku berhenti.** Wahaha, iyaa terserah saja. **Posisi Sakura terancam?** Hmm, terancam apanya nih? :)

.

.

**Banyak yang salah paham deh kayaknya gegara kemunculan Hinata di chap kemaren. Tapi tenang, Hinata nggak akan terus ada sama Sasuke, ini 'kan SasuSaku, bukan SasuHina, oke? Jadi mohon bersabar karena ini masih awal chap. Masih banyak hal-hal yang harus dikuak di chap mendatang. Terus, jangan emosi kalau Hinata muncul. Fokus ke ceritanya, bukan ke Hinatanya, 'kay? ;) #wink**

.

.

**Terima kasih sudah membaca!**

**Mind to Review? :)**


	4. The Destination of Uzumaki Naruto

**Hungry Duck's Bar. California, United States.**

Gadis itu sedikit terdiam. Ia menaikkan alis saat pemandangan dihadapannya entah kenapa.. sangat asing untuk tempat-tempat _clubbing_ yang selalu dirinya masuki. Sakura melirikkan mata kearah Shikamaru, yang masih dengan wajah malasnya dan kedua tangan berada di dadanya.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu," Shikamaru berbisik, tapi tidak melirik Sakura. "Kau yakin Naruto ada disini, hah?"

Sakura menyeringai tipis. "Tentu, instingku tak pernah salah."

Suasana disana tidaklah seperti klab-klab malam yang biasa Sakura lihat maupun kunjungi. Disana tidak ada suara musik _hardcore_ yang dapat memekikkan telinga, disana juga tidak ada lampu diskotik yang bisa membutakan mata.

Suasananya tenang. Sepi.

Ruangan itu hanya diisi dengan meja bundar dengan empat kursi mengelilinginya. Dan semuanya hampir sudah terisi oleh beberapa pria yang kini duduk berhadapan.

Dan matanya tak lupa menjelajah.

Dia mengincar pria Uzumaki itu.

Shikamaru hanya bisa menghela nafas saat Sakura kembali menyeringai. Apa benar wanita itu polisi? Kalau benar dia adalah polisi resmi yang dikirimkan oleh Tsunade untuknya, mengapa di mata Shikamaru... gadis itu masih terbilang muda. Tubuhnya tidak tinggi semampai, badannya pendek, serta wajah bersih kinclong seperti itu bukanlah wajah-wajah seseorang yang pernah bertempur dengan para penjahat, 'kan?

Shikamaru sedikit tersentak saat para pengunjung disana tiba-tiba menoleh—menatap mereka yang masih di ambang pintu masuk klab. Pria dengan rambut nanas itu melirik Sakura, yang masih saja tersenyum ramah kepada manusia-manusia yang memelototi mereka berdua-Sakura lebih tepatnya.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu sama sekali tidak menyadari dengan tatapan lapar para pria disana.

Dengan rasa angkuh yang sedikit menguar, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya ke pojok ruangan, dimana disana masih ada tempat untuk para pengunjung. Tanpa basa-basi pula, Shikamaru mengikutinya dari belakang, namun matanya masih mengawasi orang-orang yang memandangi Sakura dengan tatapan siap menerkam.

Saat Shikamaru sudah duduk berhadapan dengan Sakura, pria itu memajukan wajahnya, memelototi Sakura yang baru saja mengambil sebuah novel dari saku bajunya. "Bisa kau memakai pakaian yang lebih sopan? Kau mengundang para pria hidung belang yang ada disini!"

"Eh?" Dan dengan wajah polosnya pula, Sakura memiringkan wajah. "_Sorry_. Mantelku ketinggalan di mobil."

Shikamaru memutar bola mata. "Kau benar-benar ingin menjerumuskan dirimu ke kandang serigala, ya?"

Sakura tersenyum kecil, dia tidak menanggapi perkataan Shikamaru yang agak puitis itu. Ia lebih memilih membaca novelnya dengan suasana damai sejahtera, dan menghiraukan tatapan heran Shikamaru yang ingin meminta penjelasan.

"Kenapa kau bersantai begitu? Seharusnya kau cari pemuda Uzumaki itu, Sakura!"

"_Geez_, bisa kau santai sedikit?"

Shikamaru menggeram pelan. "Aku tidak bisa bersantai kalau ada seorang istri yang menungguku di rumah, kau memaksaku datang kesini 'kan? Jadi cepat selesaikan masalahmu dan antar aku pulang!"

Sakura menghela nafas bosan, dengan rasa kesal dan tidak enak ia memasukkan kembali novel favoritnya ke dalam saku. Ia bertopang dagu, menatap Shikamaru yang kini bersandar di kursinya.

"Arah jam dua."

Perkataan Sakura membuat Shikamaru langsung menoleh ke arah yang tertuju. Dan pria itu menangkap seorang pria berambut pirang sedang menyeringai ke arah mereka, dan mengedip genit pada Sakura.

"Lihat? Simpel, 'kan?"

Shikamaru menutup mata—sedikit frustasi. "Kau benar-benar jenius untuk memikat hati seorang pria."

Sakura tersenyum lebar. "Kuanggap itu sebagai pujian."

Gadis berambut softpink itu bertopang dagu, menatap Uzumaki Naruto yang ada di ujung sana, sedang memandangi area tubuh dan wajahnya. Mereka saling bertatapan, hingga pria blonde itu dengan bahasa tubuhnya—menyuruh Sakura untuk duduk di mejanya.

Dan Sakura mengerti semua itu.

"Shika, kau tunggu disini."

"Kau mau kemana?"

Sakura mengedip ke arah Shikamaru, "Menjalankan misi."

Shikamaru mengikuti langkah gadis itu, dan terkejutlah ia saat Sakura sudah ada di hadapan Naruto. Pria itu tampak bahagia saat gadis imut nan mempesona seperti Sakura telah menghampirinya.

"Hei," Naruto bertopang dagu, menatap Sakura dengan pandangan genit. "_What's your name, milady_?"

"Hm?" Sakura tersenyum manis, ia mengarahkan tangannya kepada Naruto. "Haruno Sakura, _sir_."

"Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto menjabat tangan Sakura, dan di kesempatan inilah, pria muda itu sedikit mengelus dan menggenggam tangan putih milik gadis itu.

.

.

**GANGSTER SQUAD**

_**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Tales of Gangster Squad by Paul Lieberman**_

_**Gangster Squad by stillewolfie**_

**Rated M  
**

**[ Uchiha Sasuke &amp; Haruno Sakura ]**

**Crime/Drama**

**OOC, AU, typo(s), etc.**

.

.

_Everything to get..._

.

.

"Kau pendatang baru?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Iya."

Naruto pun menyeringai, tangannya mulai mengeluarkan sesuatu di saku, membuat Sakura meliriknya dengan sedikit curiga.

Sekotak kartu remi tergeletak manis di atas meja.

"Kita bertaruh."

"Eh?" Sakura pura-pura memiringkan wajah-bingung. "Apa maksudnya, _sir_?"

"Kau bisa main poker, 'kan?" Sakura mengangguk, Naruto tersenyum penuh arti. "Kalau aku menang.. kau harus ikut denganku."

Sakura terdiam sesaat. Hening. Ia hanya menatap Naruto dengan kedua iris _emerald_ yang membesar. Namun dia belum berkata apa-apa. Apa yang dikatakan Naruto barusan membuatnya mengerti. Pria itu menyuruh dirinya untuk ikut dengannya, 'kan? Pasti ada yang diinginkan oleh lelaki itu dari Sakura.

Dan ia tahu apa maksudnya.

_'Such a pervert..'_

"_Okay_, tapi kalau kau kalah—" Sakura tersenyum, ia bertopang dagu, menatap Naruto dengan pandangan penuh arti. "—kau harus ikut denganku. _Deal_?"

Disinilah dimulai—

Naruto tersenyum lebar. "_Deal_."

—pria dengan rambut _blonde_ itu telah menggali lubang kuburnya sendiri.

.

.

Segelas_ red wine_ tidak membuat hati Shikamaru tenang. Ia terus saja memelototi sebuah meja yang telah terisi oleh Sakura dengan seorang pria yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu. Pria muda itu hampir saja menepuk jidatnya saat Naruto mulai mengeluarkan satu pak kartu kepada Sakura, kemudian dua manusia itu kembali berbincang. Entahlah bicarakan apa, dari jarak yang membentang membuat Shikamaru tidak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka katakan.

Meskipun tidak pernah bertemu, Shikamaru tahu tentang desas-desus dari sang Uzumaki. Pria dengan rambut _blonde_ itu bisa dibilang.. seorang pecandu wanita dan satu-satunya orang yang pernah dekat dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Yang jelas Naruto itu memang sedikit berbahaya. Shikamaru sering melihat dirinya dikejar-kejar oleh sekelompok pria berjas hitam dan berkelahi di jalan raya. Reputasinya buruk. Dan Shikamaru sudah berkali-kali berharap untuk tidak berhubungan dengan pria seperti Naruto.

Tapi apa daya jika Sakura memilih pria itu sebagai anggota ketiga? Shikamaru tahu kalau gadis itu memang gila. Hanya saja, kenapa di setiap jutaan orang hebat di kota ini.. mengapa harus Naruto?

Apa karena Naruto lah mantan sahabat dari target mereka?

Shikamaru memijit keningnya.

Ia berdoa saja semoga kelompok ini tidak akan membuatnya kerepotan ke depannya.

.

.

**~ gangster squad ~**

.

.

Dengan percaya diri Naruto membagikan kartu pada Sakura. Masing-masing memiliki dua belas kartu. Naruto dan Sakura sama-sama mengambil kartu mereka, dan menyusun kartu tersebut sesuai dengan kriteria.

Saat melihat kartu yang ada di tangannya, Naruto sedikit menyeringai senang. Sesuai harapan, kartunya lumayan untuk dirinya yang sudah ahli dalam permainan poker. Sedangkan Sakura hanya mengerjap, lalu memasang _poker face_ andalannya.

Salah satu peraturan untuk bermain poker adalah.. lawan tidak boleh mengetahui kartu yang ada di tangan kita. Sebagus apapun, sejelek apapun, tetaplah kita tidak boleh memberitahu mereka melewati 'bahasa' wajah, 'kan?

"Kartu apa yang kau inginkan, Naruto _sir_?"

"Tiga wajik." Naruto menjawab.

Sakura segera melemparkan kartu itu di tengah-tengah meja.

Saat Naruto sudah siap mengeluarkan kartu balasan, Sakura tiba-tiba langsung mengeluarkan tiga hati, empat keriting, lima hati dan enam waru, membuat Naruto mengernyitkan alis pada Sakura.

"_Straight_. Sekarang giliranmu, tuan."

"Kau mengeluarkan set kartu?"

_'Gunakan otak kalau bermain. Dasar bodoh...'_

Sakura terkikik kecil. "Tidak boleh ya?"

Naruto mengernyit tajam. Ia segera mengeluarkan lima wajik, enam wajik, delapan wajik, dan sembilan hati ke tengah permainan. Membuat Sakura melotot tak percaya, kemudian gadis itu kembali menghela nafas.

_'Hanya untuk straight dia mengeluarkan deret kartu?'_ Sakura tertawa dalam hati. _'Sudah kubilang, gunakan otakmu kalau bermain, Naruto..'_

Sakura segera mengeluarkan _flush_ keriting yang terdiri dari tiga, empat, dan sepuluh _jack_ dan _ace_, membuat Naruto melotot tak percaya. Lelaki itu sedikit berdesis, lalu melirik kartunya yang tersisa.

_'Dia mengeluarkan flush, aku tidak bisa keluarkan straight queen waru-ku. Fuck!'_

Sakura terdiam, menunggu Naruto untuk kembali melempar kartu. Tapi lelaki itu diam saja, lalu melirik Sakura dengan tatapan kesal. Dan hal itu membuat Sakura tersenyum lebar.

Sakura kembali melempar beberapa buah kartu di meja. Kartu tiga hati dan tiga waru. _Two of kind_.

_'Dia mengeluarkan kartu rendah seperti two of kind di tengah-tengah permainan? Apa yang sebenarnya wanita ini pikirkan!?'_

Naruto dengan tampang heran mengeluarkan sembilan wajik dan sembilan waru, disusul dengan Sakura yang mengeluarkan kartu _queen_ wajik dan _queen_ waru. Naruto yang ingin mengeluarkan kartu tiba-tiba berjengit saat Sakura mengeluarkan kartu setinggi _queen_ untuk _two of kind_.

"Kau tidak rugi mengeluarkan kartu sebagus itu untuk _two of kind_, Ms. Sakura?"

"Maaf," _Sudah kubilang gunakan otakmu dalam bermain!_ "Dalam permainan poker harus ada strategi 'kan, Tn. Uzumaki?"

Naruto menatapnya dengan seringaian. Kemudian terkekeh, padahal dalam hati dirinya menyumpah-nyumpahi jalang yang ada di hadapannya itu. "Kau benar. Kurasa kau sudah ahli dalam poker, heh?"

"Tidak juga," Sakura mengangkat bahu—cuek. "Aku jarang bermain poker, karena kurasa benda ini—" Sakura menunjuk kartunya, "—hanya digunakan dalam hal-hal yang tidak berguna, judi misalnya." Gadis itu kemudian tertawa. "Tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau poker _can be used for fun."_

Naruto terdiam kemudian tertawa juga. Lelaki itu tidak bodoh. Pasti dari perkataan perempuan itu tadi Naruto yakin kalau Sakura menyindirnya secara tidak langsung! Apa-apaan?

"_So, pass_?"

Naruto melirk kartu Sakura yang terakhir, kemudian dengan berat hati ia berkata, "... _pass_."

Sakura segera menyingkirkan tumpukan kartu tersebut dan kembali memulai babak baru. Dengan percaya diri ia mengeluarkan kartu lima waru di atas meja.

Naruto terdiam, kemudian ia berdecak kesal.

Dan dengan terpaksa pula pria bermarga Uzumaki itu mengeluarkan kartu sembilan keriting miliknya. Sebenarnya dia ingin menggunakan kartu tersebut untuk deret _straight_, hanya saja... Naruto merasa malu kalau dirinya terus-terusan saja _pass_ di depan Sakura.

Padahal dia yang memulai taruhan, terus kenapa dia yang kini posisinya telah terancam?

_'Shit!'_

Hening. Sekarang Naruto lah yang menunggu Sakura untuk mengeluarkan kartunya, tapi tetap saja gadis itu diam saja, hanya menatap tumpukan kartu di depan mereka dengan pandangan datar. Ia melirik sebentar kartunya, lalu senyuman tipis terulas kembali di bibirnya.

Di tangannya masih ada enam kartu, dan otak Sakura mulai berpikir keras.

"Ada apa?" Naruto yang merasakan kejanggalan Sakura, bersuara. "_Pass_? Kalau begitu—"

"Tidak.." Sakura dengan cepat menyela. Ia segera menjatuhkan kartunya tepat di atas kartu sembilan keriting milik Naruto. Tiba-tiba, sepasang iris shappire itu terkejut bukan main.

Kartu dua waru. _Poker card_.

"A-APA!?" Naruto ternganga, "Hanya sembilan keriting kau rela mengeluarkan _poker card_!? _Oh c'mon_!"

"Tn. Uzumaki, dalam permainan poker harus menggunakan otak loh," Dengan rasa percaya diri, Sakura meletakkan jari telunjuknya ke pelipis kepala. "Otak itu untuk berpikir, jadi sebelum bermain, gunakanlah otakmu untuk menciptakan taktik."

Naruto menggeram. "Kau menyindirku?"

Sakura terkikik. "_Maybe_?"

_'Jalang sialan...'_

Sakura segera menyingkirkan tumpukan kartu tersebut dan bergabung ke tumpukan lainnya. Sakura kembali menang dalam dua babak, dan itu memberikan peluang untuk taruhan mereka tadi.

Sakura harus mendapatkan Naruto... apapun caranya.

.

.

Melihat ekspresi terkejut Naruto tadi, membuat Shikamaru yang sedari tadi menonton menyimpulkan kalau Sakura melakukan sesuatu diluar nalar mereka. Pria itu dengan malas menopang dagunya dan menatap kedua manusia itu dengan pandangan mengantuk.

Ini sudah pukul satu malam, tapi tetap saja urusan Sakura belum saja selesai. Gadis itu malah asyik bermain kartu dengan Naruto. Shikamaru tahu, mereka berdua telah memasang taruhan. Entah taruhan apa, yang jelas taruhan tersebut bisa menjadikan Naruto sebagai anggota kelompok mereka.

Dan Shikamaru sangat menyayangkan Naruto. Pria _blonde_ itu telah salah memilih lawan bermainnya.

"Semoga saja kau tidak membuat masalah, Sakura..."

.

.

Meskipun baru berusia 19 tahun, Sakura sudah mengetahui seluk-beluk dalam permainan poker. Jujur saja, ia jarang bermain kartu, karena menurutnya itu hanya akan menghambur-hamburkan uang saja—tidak memberi keuntungan pula. Namun ia pernah melihat teman-teman kampusnya bermain poker, maka dari situlah otaknya mulai bekerja. Ia menggunakan otaknya dengan baik, sehingga bisa menciptakan taktik khusus yang dapat memudahkannya untuk mencapai kemenangan.

Sakura kembali mengawali babak baru. Ia mengeluarkan enam keriting.

_'See? Dia saja mengeluarkan kartu lemah seperti enam keriting? Sedangkan tadi? Poker card!? Fucking bitch!'_

Baru saja Naruto mau mengeluarkan kartunya, Sakura sudah mengeluarkan enam hati.

_Two of kind._

"_Two of kind_?" Naruto segera mengeluarkan delapan wajik dan delapan waru. Di tangannya masih ada tiga buah kartu _jack_.

Naruto merasa tertantang melawan Sakura kali ini.

Sakura mengeluarkan delapan wajik dan delapan waru, lalu disusul oleh Naruto lima wajik dan lima keriting. Gadis itu mengernyit, kemudian melirik kartunya yang tersisa.

Dia tidak punya _two of kind_ lagi...

"... _pass_." Sakura berkata datar.

Naruto menyeringai puas. Segera ia menyingkirkan tumpukan tersebut dan memulai babak baru.

Akhirnya, Naruto menang satu babak juga...

Pria Uzumaki itu dengan percaya diri mengeluarkan kartu _ace_ hati dan _ace_ waru di hadapan Sakura, membuat perempuan bersurai _softpink_ itu terkejut.

"Apa kau tidak merasa rugi mengeluarkan kartu setinggi itu, tuan?" Jika Naruto tadi yang bertanya, maka sekarang Sakura lah yang bertanya. Hei! Ini baru awal babak baru, jadi untuk apa menggunakan kartu _ace_ sebagai pembuka? Apa tidak aneh?

_'Seharusnya kartu setinggi itu digunakan di saat yang terdesak. Dasar pirang bodoh...'_

Sakura tidak membalasnya, membuat Naruto kembali menyeringai licik. Ia menyingkirkan kartu ace-nya dan lagi-lagi menjadi pembuka babak baru. Pria berambut pirang itu kembali mengeluarkan tiga kartu dari tangan miliknya.

Jack hati, waru, dan wajik.

_Three of kind._

Sebuah pilihan yang cukup langka bagi Sakura, tapi itu tidak membuatnya mundur, berkata _pass_ saja tidak. Ia menatap Naruto yang masih berseringai penuh kemenangan, seolah-olah dirinya lah yang akan memenangkan babak ini. Namun tetap saja gadis bermata _emerald_ bening itu hanya bengong sembari memandangi tiga kartu miliknya.

Kemudian ia menghela nafas. "Sudah kubilang, Tn. Uzumaki..." dengan suara lirihan, Sakura berkata, "Kalau bermain itu harus menggunakan taktik."

Dan dengan begitu, Sakura mengeluarkan seluruh kartunya yang tersisa—sisa tiga, tepatnya.

King keriting, waru, dan hati.

_Three of kind._

Iris biru _shappire_ itu melebar tak percaya. Dan saat melihat tangan Sakura sudah tidak terisi oleh kartu apapun, membuat dirinya tahu kalau Naruto.. kalah.

Dia kalah melawan seorang perempuan.

"Baiklah, aku menang." Sakura tertawa pelan, karena melihat wajah Naruto yang membatu—itu tidak ternilaikan. "Sesuai perjanjian... kau harus ikut denganku."

"Cih! Memang kau ada urusan apa denganku?" Bukan dengan suara genit nan lembut yang Naruto berikan, malahan ucapan sarkastis dan dingin seperti biasa.

Bukannya malah heran, Sakura hanya menyeringai ke arah Naruto, membuat pria itu mengernyitkan alis bingung. "Kau akan tahu kalau kau ikut denganku, Uzumaki Naruto."

.

.

**~ gangster squad ~**

.

.

**Olvera street. Los Angeles, United States.**

**BRAKH! PRANK!**

Suara tendangan dari tong sampah itu amat sangat terdengar di gang kecil di daerah terpencil kota _Angels_ tersebut. Saat melihat aksi tadi, Haruno Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil melipat kedua tangannya. Ia memiringkan kepala, menatap Uzumaki Naruto yang ada di hadapannya yang kali ini telah mengamuk.

"Kau ingin aku ikut dengamu.. untuk memberantas si Uchiha itu? HA!" Naruto tertawa keras. "_You just a bitch_! Memang kau siapa sampai bisa menantang Uchiha itu, hah!?"

"Bukan siapa-siapa," Dengan santai Sakura menjawab. "Aku hanya ingin melakukan tindakan, apa itu salah?"

"SALAH!" Naruto menjawabnya dengan nada tinggi. "Kau tidak tahu apa yang telah kau lakukan!"

"Aku tahu apa yang kulakukan," Sakura mendesis pelan. "Aku sudah memikirkannya dengan baik. Maka dari itu, aku memintamu untuk bergabung denganku!"

"Sudah kuperingatkan, perbuatanmu itu salah.. salah total! Lebih baik urusi hal yang lain daripada kau mengurus si brengsek itu! Lupakan! Aku menolak!" Naruto dengan gusar melewati Sakura yang ada di hadapannya, namun langkahnya terhenti saat sudah ada Shikamaru yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Siapa dia? Pengikutmu, heh?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu," Shikamaru lah yang menjawab, "Pikirkan dengan kepala dingin Naruto, ini adalah peluangmu untuk kembali menyadarkan Sasuke."

"Jangan seolah-olah kau tahu tentangku, brengsek!" Naruto meneriaki Shikamaru dan mendorongnya menjauh. "Sudah! Aku mau pulang, jangan harap—"

**Grep.**

Pegangan kencang di bahunya membuat Naruto sontak menoleh, ia mengernyit tajam saat Sakura dengan kurang ajarnya memegang bahunya dengan kencang. Pria itu menggeram dan menepis tangan kecil itu, namun hal tersebut tidak membuat Sakura mundur. Gadis itu langsung berlari dan menghalangi jalan depan gang kecil itu—menghalangi Naruto untuk pergi.

Naruto berdecak. "Menyingkir dari sana! Kau membuatku muak, Haruno!"

"Tidak sebelum kau menerima tawaranku!" Shikamaru mengutuk kekeraskepalaan Sakura. "Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kau bergabung denganku, Naruto!"

Naruto mendesis, ia melirik ke belakang tubuhnya, dimana ada Shikamaru yang berjaga—melarang Naruto untuk pergi dari jalur belakang—sambil menatap pria itu dengan tajam.

"Kenapa harus aku, hah? Kenapa tidak yang lain saja!? Asal kau tahu, aku ini bodoh!"

"Lalu apa? Meski kau bodoh, kau adalah orang terdekat si Uchiha, Naruto!"

"Oh? Jadi kau menginginkanku sebagai saksi, begitu?"

Sakura mengangguk, "Benar."

"Kutolak." Naruto dengan nada mengancam, mengeluarkan sebuah belati dari balik sakunya. "Pergi atau aku akan melakukan kekerasan padamu."

Sakura menatap Naruto tajam. Namun ada seringan kecil menghiasi bibirnya. "Silahkan," Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Lakukan apa yang kau bisa, Uzumaki."

_Well_, ini bisa dibilang untuk melihat kekuatan Naruto yang sebenarnya.

Sejauh apa yang dia bisa, heh?

Melihat Sakura yang ada di hadapannya, Naruto jadi ragu-ragu juga. Masalahnya adalah; Sakura itu perempuan. Naruto itu 'kan lelaki sejati, jadi tidak mungkin 'kan dirinya harus rela melukai seorang wanita hanya untuk jalan masuk gang? Tidak, 'kan? Tapi tetap saja, gadis itu meminta dirinya untuk bergabung dengan kelompok tak jelas miliknya, dan jika dirinya ikut, maka secara langsung Naruto akan kembali berhadapan dengan seorang pria brengsek bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

Tidak, dia tidak mau.

Dan maka dari itulah, Sakura hanya mengernyitkan dahi saat Naruto kembali memasukkan pisau belatinya. Lalu ia berjalan menuju Sakura dengan tangan kosong. Mereka berdua telah berhadapan.

"Minggir."

"Tidak."

"Minggir bocah!"

"Tidak sebelum kau—"

"CUKUP!"

Naruto sudah mau melemparkan tinjunya ke arah Sakura, namun dengan sigap gadis itu menghindarinya dan menggenggam erat tangan Naruto. Pria itu menggeram, segera lelaki itu memutar tubuhnya dan berniat menendang gadis berusia 19 tahun itu dengan kakinya. Namun tetap saja; bisa dihindari dengan mudah.

"Jangan menganggap remeh seorang wanita, Tn. Uzumaki."

**BUAKH!**

Dengan telak tinju manis dari Sakura terkena ke pipi Naruto, membuat pria pirang itu tersentak dan mulutnya mengeluarkan darah. Ia terjatuh di aspal yang dingin dengan posisi telungkup. Sakura menyeringai kejam, dengan rasa tidak berdosa dia menginjakkan kakinya tepat di kepala Naruto. Gadis itu dengan senyum terpatri di wajahnya, semakin menekan kekuatan injakannya hingga membuat Naruto meringis kesakitan.

"—Gh! L-Lepaskan aku, j-jalang sialan!"

"Kau yang memaksaku untuk melakukan ini 'kan? Akan kulepaskan kalau kau mau ikut denganku!"

"Sampai mati pun aku tidak akan mau menurutimu!"

"Oh ya?"

"H-Hei, Sakura..." Setelah lama tak bersuara, akhirnya Shikamaru menginterupsi. "Kalau dia tidak mau biarkan saja! Kau bisa mencari yang lain, 'kan?"

"Tidak," Dengan suara dingin, Sakura membalas. "Aku sudah terlanjur menyukainya. Dia punya skill yang bagus."

"Tapi—"

Shikamaru menghentikan ucapannya saat Naruto kembali berteriak keras saat Sakura semakin menekan tekanan kekuatannya di kepala Naruto. Pria dengan marga Uzumaki itu meringis. Kepalanya serasa mau pecah, pusing, dan matanya pun berkunang-kunang.

Kenapa dia bisa bertekuk lutut pada Sakura hanya karena satu tinjuan saja?

"JALANG! KAU SAMA SAJA DENGAN SASUKE! KALIAN SAMA-SAMA BRENG—"

**DOR!**

"Jangan samakan aku dengannya!" Naruto melotot tajam pada Sakura yang ada di hadapannya.

"Memang apa susahnya kalau kau ingin bergabung denganku, Uzumaki? Aku tahu segalanya tentangmu.." Dengan kasar Sakura menarik jaket hitam yang dipakai oleh Naruto—menyuruhnya untuk berdiri. "Kau adalah mantan sahabat Uchiha Sasuke, yang dihianati hanya karena harta semu. Ya 'kan?"

Naruto menutup kedua matanya. Ia terlalu pusing hanya untuk menatap Sakura. "Tidak, bukan itu.."

"... atau karena Hyuuga Hinata diambil darimu?"

Perkataan itu sontak membuat mata Naruto kembali terbuka sepenuhnya. Ia menatap Sakura yang menyeringai penuh kemenangan. "_Am i right, sir_?" ucap perempuan itu.

"D-Darimana... darimana kau tahu semua itu!?" Naruto menggenggam tangan Sakura kasar dan menepisnya dari kerah jaketnya. "Apa hubunganmu dengan Hinata!?"

Sakura tersenyum. "Sudah kubilang, aku tahu semuanya tentangmu, Uzumaki Naruto." Gadis berambut _softpink_ itu bersuara. "Jadi bagaimana? Kau bisa menyelamatkan Ms. Hyuuga dari cengkraman si Uchiha itu.. kalau kau bergabung denganku. _Well_, kau tahu apa maksudku, 'kan?"

Sakura dengan santai menyimpan _revolver_ kesayangannya itu kembali di saku rok. Ia menatap Naruto yang terdiam sambil menatapnya dengan pandangan menginterogasi.

Tangan Naruto terkepal erat. Matanya tertutup rapat.

_'Hinata...'_

Pikirannya kembali terlempar ke masa lalu saat dirinya masih menjalin hubungan dengan Hyuuga Hinata, gadis keturunan Asia yang merupakan anak dari pimpinan perusahaan ternama yang cukup berpengaruh di kota bisnis seperti Los Angeles. Awalnya, mereka hidup bersama dengan bahagia...

... saat bencana itu mulai terjadi.

Uchiha Sasuke—sahabatnya pada saat itu—dikabarkan telah membantai seluruh keluarga Hyuuga. Entah karena apa, namun hal itu berkaitan dengan Hyuuga Neji—kakaknya Hinata—berani menentang keputusan sang Uchiha mengenai uang negara yang diambil secara besar-besaran oleh pria berambut _raven_ itu. Dan pada saat malamnya, Neji telah tergeletak tak berdaya dengan penuh percikan darah di lantai apartemennya.

Lalu seminggu kemudian, kini keluarga besar Hyuuga kembali terkena imbasnya. Seluruh orang yang ada di mansion Hyuuga itu tewas tak tersisa. Semuanya dibunuh oleh pembunuh bayaran kiriman Uchiha Sasuke. Namun saat itulah Sasuke dan Hinata bertemu, akhirnya pria itu dengan senang hati mengampuni nyawa Hinata. Tapi dengan satu syarat—

—Hinata harus menjadi _geisha_ miliknya.

"Bagaimana? Masih mau menolak?"

Sakura tahu, dirinya itu licik. Ia memaksa Naruto untuk bergabung dengannya dengan cara memanipulasi keberadaan kekasihnya yang sebenarnya memang berada di tangan Sasuke. Tapi inilah satu-satunya jalan. Toh, kalau semuanya berjalan lancar, semuanya akan selamat 'kan? Baik Naruto maupun Hinata, pasti semuanya akan baik-baik saja ke depannya.

Ini semua demi masa depan mereka semua.

"Sakura," Shikamaru berjalan dan berhenti di samping Sakura, "Apa ini tidak berlebihan? Kau—"

"Baiklah," Dengan suara berat, setelah keheningan Naruto akhirnya bersuara. "Beritahu rencanamu, Haruno."

Shikamaru terdiam. Sakura tersenyum kecil.

"Bagus," Sakura berbalik, berjalan di depan kedua pemuda yang berjalan di belakangnya. "Kau akan tahu setelah kita menemukan anggota berikutnya, Naruto."

_'Sabaku Gaara...'_

.

.

~ **gangster squad** ~

.

.

**Uchiha's Basement, Mansion Uchiha. Los Angeles, United States.**

"GAH! AAARGH!"

**CTAR! CTAR! CTAR!**

Tali tambang itu terus mengenai tubuhnya, membuat punggungny merasakan betapa perihnya rasa sakit yang diakibatkan oleh benda tersebut. Matanya saja sampai mengeluarkan air mata. Ia tidak bisa melawan, karena kedua tangannya pun sudah diikat dengan tali yang sama. Yang dilihat hanyalah gelap, tidak ada apa-apa, yang dirasakan hanyalah sakit, sakit, dan sakit.

Posisinya sekarang sudah terikat di sebuah tiang dengan mata dilapisi dengan kain berwarna hitam.

**CTAR!**

"AAAARGH!"

Lolongan itu saja bahkan bisa terdengar sampai lantai atas. Nafasnya memburu. Dia lelah. Dia ingin segera pergi dari sini.

Pria itu lelah. Lelah dengan semua kebohongan ini.

Ruangan itu gelap, dan sedikit berbau tidak sedap. Di seluruh sudut ruangan terdapat berbagai organ vital makhluk hidup disejejerkan hingga menyerupai sesuatu yang cukup mengerikan. Terutama manusia. Hati, paru-paru, bola mata, ginjal, bahkan jantung pun ada. Anggota gerak dengan berbagai ukuran dibuat secara terpisah. Lengan, sepasang telapak kaki dengan berbagai ukuran itu merupakan organ-organ manusia yang pernah menjadi korban dari pembantaian besar-besaran seluruh penentang yang pernah melawan Uchiha Sasuke.

Tawa yang amat familiar itu kembali terdengar. Membuat si korban menggeram kesal. Punggung, tenggorokan, dan kepalanya sakit karena terus aktif selama ia tinggal di basement terkutuk itu.

"BRENGSEK KAU, UCHIHA!"

Kembali tawa itu terdengar, namun disusul dengan suara gaduh di depan sana. Inuzuka Kiba menggigit bibir bawahnya, mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena sudah mengatakan hal tabu tersebut di hadapan sang Uchiha.

"Tn. Inuzuka.. apa bekerja di kepolisian itu membuat kehilangan akal sehatmu?" Langkahnya begitu pelan, namun secara bersamaan merupakan ancaman. "Kau tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan, hn?"

Dengan nafas putus-putus Kiba membalasnya dengan desisan. "L-Lakukan! Lakukan apapun yang kau mau, AKU TIDAK MAU MENURUTI PERINTAHMU LAGI! KAU BRENGSEK!"

"Begitu?" Bukannya marah, Sasuke berjalan mendekat dan memegang dagu Kiba. "Apa kau tidak puas dengan semua yang kuberikan? Harta? Uang? Wanita? Semuanya sudah kuberikan padamu, 'kan?"

"S-Se-Semua itu tidak kubutuhkan. Yang kuinginkan kau mundur dari usaha ini dan keluar dari organisasi busukmu ini!"

Sasuke mendengus pelan, ia segera lepaskan cengkramannya dari Kiba. Dan menoleh, menatap anak buahnya yang berdiri sambil membawa tongkat _baseball_ di tangannya.

"Berikan padaku." Satu perintah itu membuat sang anak buah langsung sigap memberikannya untuk sang majikan. Sasuke memainkan tongkat tersebut dengan tangan. Lalu ia memandangi Kiba yang sudah awut-awutan.

"Bagian mana yang kau inginkan hancur terlebih dulu, Inuzuka?"

Kiba—yang masih bingung apa maksud perkataa tersebut—menggertakkan gigi. "Bicara lah yang—"

**BUAGH!**

"Kuanggap itu sebagai kepala."

**BUAGH!**

Kiba diam saja. Toh, dengan keadaan terikat seperti ini, dirinya tetap tidak bisa melawan. Jadi dia hanya meringis saat merasakan pening luar biasa di kepalanya. Darah pun sudah berkali-kali mengucur di bibir serta daerah pelipisnya. Tapi tetap saja, Sasuke tidak puas dengan semua hal itu—dia ingin Kiba mati perlahan-lahan.

**BUAGH! BUAGH! BUAGH!**

"Jadi, katakan padaku. Siapa dalang dibalik semua ini?"

"A-Aku tidak akan mengatakannya padamu—"

**BUAGH!**

"Apa alasanmu menghianatiku, hn?"

"S-Sudah kubilang 'kan—" Kiba terengah, kesadarannya mulai menipis. "—aku ini penghianat, jadi lebih baik aku mati daripada membocorkan semuanya p-padamu..."

"Baiklah,"—**BUAGH!**—"Akan kuturuti permintaanmu, pecundang."

Dan di detik itu jugalah, teriakan itu semakin terdengar nyaring di mansion Uchiha. Entahlah apa yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke, yang jelas perlakuan tersebut bisa membuat nyawa Kiba sudah ada di ujung tanduk.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

buat poker _no komen_ deh ya, soaln'na aku juga agak-agak nyontek ama internet, hahaha. Nda pernah maen sih soalnya, kata papa itu dilarang :3 #buagh

.

.

**SPECIAL THANKS TO**

**Anggunyu, hotaru, Shana Kozumi, Whitemour, ruleson, kevinlegnard, adora13, Mizuira Kumiko, Aika Yuki-chan, miyoko via, Sukakamu, Ah Rin, Little pinky mouse, Fitri-Chan, Naya Aditya, Febri Feven, chi, ravenpink, A-kun, sudoerarekndapblekputrakeramat, Guest**

**.**

.

**Quest's**

**Bete sama fictnya, banyak SasuHina.** Haha iyaa terserah saja. **Seneng kalo authornya bilang ini SasuSaku, bukan SasuHina.** Iya :') **SasuSaku-nya ketemunya masih lama?** Iya, Gaara ama Sai belum muncul. **Kamu nggak bermaksud bikin Sasuke sama Hinata jadi couple 'kan?** Ini SasuSaku loh. **Genrenya gak ada romance, nggak papa deh kalo SasuSaku nggak bersatu.** Haha liat aja nanti yaa.** Saku keren.** Thanks lah. **Kangen suara cipratan darah sama tembak-tembakan.** Bagian itu kayaknya di chap depan deh ya. :) **Pengen liat dark-mistery-nya.** Ga ada misteri disini. **Scene pertarungannya dibuat lebih rumit lagi ya.** Kuusahain di chap depan. **Sasuke seksi.** Dari sononya udah seksi :p **Kenapa milih Hinata jadi wanita penghibur Sasuke?** Nanti dijelasin lebih detail di kedepannya. **Nanti kalo udah ketemu semua, mereka bakal serbu Sasuke?** Iya. **Shika temennya Saku sejak kapan?** Sejak Shika memutuskan buat kerjasama. **Aku berharap lebih.** Doakan bisa ya. **Entah kenapa aku menantikan kedatangan Gaara.** Iya aku jugaa :" **Soal Hinata nggak kupermasalahin.** Thanks ya. :') #hugs **Jangan patah semangat hanya karna kehilangan satu reader, maju terus ya.** Wah, makasih banyak! Iya, aku berjuang terus kok! :")** Liat konflik ini jadi keinget kotomiya rei.** Ha? Apaan tu? **Nanti ada yang mati nggak? Sasuke atau Sakura?** :)

.

.

**Terima kasih sudah membaca!**

**Mind to Review?**


	5. About Haruno & Sabaku

**Sixth Avenue, Manhattan. New York City, United States.**

**Brukh!**

"A-Agh.."

Si pria bermantel coklat itu dengan tidak berdayanya mencoba untuk bangkit. Ia mencoba untuk meraih sekantung uang ribuan dollar yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya. Pria berambut coklat berusia 50 tahunan itu berjengit kaget saat sudah ada sepasang kaki menghalangi jalannya—dan orang tua itupun tahu siapa pemilik sepasang kaki tersebut.

"T-Tolong lepaskan aku! K-Kau boleh memilikinya! A-Asal jangan bunuh aku! Kumohon!"

Sang korban mencoba untuk memutar haluan—ia menyeret tubuhnya dan mencoba untuk menjauhi sang pria yang sudah hampir mengancam hidupnya. Dengan ketakutan yang luar biasa ia menarik tubuhnya dengan menggunakan anggota tubuhnya yang tersisa—kedua tangannya, tepatnya.

Dia tidak bisa berlari ataupun menjauhi sang pemuda dengan kedua tungkai kakinya.

Toh, kedua kakinya pun sudah tak ada. Kaki yang masih dilindungi oleh celana kain berwarna hitam itu sudah tergeletak lemas di ujung gang dengan dilumuri oleh darah. Si pria itu pun heran mengapa dirinya masih hidup meski kedua kakinya sudah dipatahkan oleh pembunuh berdarah dingin yang ada di depannya sekarang ini.

**Grep!**

"GYAAA!" Pria bernama lengkap David Renfrow itu berteriak keras kala merasakan ada cengkraman kuat yang melekat di bahunya. Pria itu seakan melayang—karena tubuhnya sudah diangkat tinggi-tinggi oleh sang pembunuh. "LEPAS! LEPASKAN AKU! AAAAAA!"

Sang pelaku itu menyeringai tipis saat tangan miliknya kembali bergerak. Dengan rasa tidak berdosa ia patahkan leher pria tua itu, hingga sisa-sisa daging serta tulang rusuk miliknya sedikit kelihatan. Sabaku Gaara segera melemparkan mayat orang itu di tanah yang ia pijak, lalu melap tangannya menggunakan tisu yang tersedia di saku celananya.

"Kau memang tak berguna, pak tua." Suaranya begitu berat—nyaris berbisik namun memiliki arti yang cukup dalam. "Untuk apa kau terus hidup kalau kau tidak bisa bekerja dengan baik? Menyedihkan."

Setelah merasakan kedua tangannya sudah bersih, si keturunan Sabaku itu segera berbalik dan berjalan ke sekantung plastik yang berisi uang dollar AS yang belum tersentuh. Ia menyeringai kecil, lalu memasukkan kantung tersebut ke ransel besar kepunyaannya.

"Kuterima tawarananmu. Terima kasih, Mr. Ren."

Gaara sedikit terdiam, lalu tersenyum puas saat ia menatap pemandangan indah yang ada dihadapannya. Pemandangan penuh darah, dimana semua manusia yang menurutnya tak berguna itu tergeletak lemas di tanah. Para manusia yang tidak berdosa, para manusia yang telah menjadi korban Sabaku Gaara pada malam dimana bulan purnama bersinar terang.

"Kau menyewa penjaga yang lemah, _sir_," Gaara menggerakkan bola matanya ke arah kepala berambut penuh uban yang tergeletak lemas disamping kakinya. "Percuma saja kau membayar mereka semua, itu tidak akan berguna." Lalu ia menendang kepala yang sudah terpisah dengan badannya itu keras, sampai terpental di tempat sampah yang ada di mulut gang.

Gaara lalu berbalik dan berjalan ke jalanan yang malam itu sudah sepi. Mengingat hari itu sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga dini hari, dimana para polisi penjaga sudah berkeliaran di jalan tersebut. Pria bertato itu dengan santainya melenggang ke jalan raya, menyebrangi _zebra cross_ dan memasuki gang yang lain.

Dan secara misterius, Gaara pun menghilang dari pandangan mata.. dalam sekejab.

.

.

**GANGSTER SQUAD**

_**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Tales of Gangster Squad by Paul Lieberman**_

_**Gangster Squad by stillewolfie**_

**Rated M  
**

**[ Uchiha Sasuke &amp; Haruno Sakura ]**

**Crime/Drama**

**OOC, AU, typo(s), etc.**

**( No Lemon, Lime, or something like that )**

.

.

_She don't care what he think about her...  
_

.

.

_Lambhorgini veneno_ silver itu melaju dengan kecepatan pelan. Setelah mengantar Shikamaru pulang, Sakura mengantar Naruto ke apartemen kecilnya yang terletak di daerah ujung kota, dan jarak dari gang yang mereka kunjungi tadi cukup jauh, hingga Sakura pun harus lembur lagi gara-gara mengantar si durian berjalan yang sudah hampir tertidur di kursi pengemudi yang ada di sampingnya.

"Ck, Naruto, jangan tidur!" Untuk kesekian kalinya, Sakura menampar pipi Naruto untuk menyadarkannya. "Kau harus beritahu jalannya, aku tak tahu rumahmu dimana, Bodoh!" Naruto tidak merespon, Sakura pun dengan wajah sangarnya langsung menjambak rambut pirang Naruto kasar. "H-Hei, bangun!"

"A-Akh! Iya iya aku bangun, sialan!" Sang pria yang dijambak itu pun langsung menghempaskan tangan kecil milik Sakura dengan kasar. Naruto dengan wajah mengantuk pun mengelus kepalanya. "Sssh—s-sakit sekali.. kau ini badak atau wanita sih? Kekuatanmu melebihi anjing _pitbull_ milik tetanggaku, tau!"

"Makannya jangan tidur!" Sakura menggeram pelan, iris _emerald_ miliknya masih fokus pada jalanan lurus yang ada di depan mereka. "Hh.. gara-gara kau aku jadi lembur lagi..."

"Aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu untuk mengantarku 'kan?"

"Kalau aku mau mengantarmu memang kenapa, huh?"

Naruto menjawabnya dengan wajah cuek. "Itu salahmu. Jadi kalau kau lembur itu semua karena kebodohanmu, bocah."

Sakura mendelik garang ke arah Naruto. "Jangan memancing emosiku, Naruto. Aku lelah, jadi jangan membuatku semakin ingin menghajarmu."

Bibir Naruto mengerucut sebal. Pria itu pun langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke bangku empuk yang kini ia duduki. Wanita itu memang menyebalkan, pikirnya.

Sepasang _pink_ dan _blonde_ itu kembali terdiam. Sakura sibuk menyetir, sedangkan Naruto sibuk dengan segala lamunan tidak bergunanya. Pria itu menerawang ke langit-langit malam, dimana bintang-bintang saat itu sedang berkelap-kelip dengan indahnya. Naruto tersenyum lalu menghela nafas.

Pria Uzumaki itu kembali teringat di pertemuannya dengan Haruno Sakura, wanita yang kini sudah ada disampingnya. Naruto tak habis pikir, kenapa ia harus ikut dengan semacam organisasi aneh yang dipimpin oleh seorang gadis muda dan bahkan tidak pernah dikenalnya itu? Dan fakta aneh lainnya adalah.. gadis bernama Sakura ini memiliki warna rambut yang mencolok, _pink_. Ya, warna _pink_.

Adakah sejarah mengatakan kalau Amerika kini memiliki penghuni seorang manusia dengan rambut berwarna nyolok dan nyentrik seperti _pink_!?

Jika Naruto pernah melihat gadis seumuran Sakura berwarna rambut hitam atau tidak pirang—seperti dirinya, kenapa kali ini ia harus menemukan gadis aneh dengan rambut warna _pink_? Apa era sudah berubah? Apa warna _pink_ sedang nge-tren di zaman modern seperti ini?

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya.

Namun, segala sangkalan yang selalu berkaitan dengan warna _pink_ itu kembali terhapus saat ia kembali mengingat pertarungannya dengan Sakura. Sungguh, di usianya yang terbilang muda, Sakura mampu membekuk seorang pria dewasa seperti Uzumaki Naruto. Gadis itu berhasil mengancamnya dengan tembakan pistol yang memang hampir mengenai rambut pirangnya. Tapi toh, Naruto baru sadar kalau dirinya tidak mungkin dibunuh oleh Sakura, mengingat ia sangat dibutuhkan oleh manusia _pink_ yang satu ini.

Tapi Naruto penasaran, darimana Haruno Sakura bisa mendapatkan info mengenai Hyuuga Hinata? Satu-satunya wanita yang masih dicintai oleh Naruto—tapi ada di pihak Sasuke? Apa dia mengenalnya? Dimana? Kapan? Kalau Hinata mengenalnya.. otomatis Naruto mengenalnya pula di masa lalu, dulu Hinata 'kan pacarnya?

Ia ingin bertanya namun segan. Entah ini sifat gengsinya sebagai seorang pria sejati atau bagaimana? Naruto sendiri tidak tahu jawabannya.

Kembali lagi ke realita. Naruto melirik Sakura dari ekor matanya, gadis itu dengan mata yang sedikit sayu terus saja menyetir. Lama-lama Naruto jadi kasihan juga, masa ia membiarkan seorang wanita mengantarnya pulang?

"Hei, Sakura.."

"Apa?"

"Biarkan aku yang menyetir," Naruto sudah siap melepaskan sabuk pengemudi. "Kau terlihat—"

"Tidak usah. Aku masih bisa."

Naruto pun memutar bola mata. "Jangan memaksakan diri, seharusnya kau pulang saja tadi. Aku 'kan bisa menginap di tempat lain."

Sakura tidak menjawab. Matanya terus saja fokus di jalanan sepi di depan mereka. Mengetahui hal itu membuat Naruto menahan nafas frustasi.

Sebenarnya bukan apa-apa. Sakura ingin mengantar Naruto karena ada alasan terselubung yang tak diketahui oleh Naruto. Jika Sakura sudah tahu dimana tempat keberadaan Shikamaru, maka ia juga harus tahu tempat dimana Naruto tinggal. Ini hanya jaga-jaga saja, supaya jika ada keadaan darurat, Sakura bisa tahu dimana Naruto berada.

"Sakura..."

"Apa lagi?"

"Aku penasaran.." Melihat wajah Sakura yang mulai berkedut-kedut kesal, membuat Naruto meneguk ludah. "Aku penasaran.. siapa orang yang akan bergabung dengan kita—setelah aku?"

Hening. Sakura tidak menjawab, Naruto pun dengan sabar menunggunya. Iris _shappire_ itu menatap iris _emerald_ yang sekarang terlihat sedikit lebar. Bibir yang kini menampilkan raut datar itu langsung menaik, menampakkan seringai kecil sekaligus berbahaya—di pandangan Naruto. Gadis itu terkikik pelan, membuat bulu kuduk Naruto merinding.

"Menurutmu siapa?" Kali ini, Sakura bertanya balik. "Menurutmu siapa orang beruntung itu, heh?"

Naruto meringis. "Dia pasti orang tersial yang pernah bertemu denganmu, Sakura."

"Tidak juga," Kata Sakura pelan, ia mendelik jahil ke arah Naruto. "Aku hanya ingin tahu.. siapa tahu aku mengenalnya.."

"Ya, kau mengenalnya. Tapi aku tidak tahu dia mengenalmu atau tidak."

Naruto bersidekap. "Lalu apa rencanamu untuk mendapatkan orang itu?"

"Kenapa kau begitu ingin tahu?"

"Apa itu salah?"

"Salah," Naruto berdecak, Sakura menyeringai puas. "Ini urusanku. Kau tidak berhak untuk ikut campur."

"Kalau aku tidak boleh ikut campur, untuk apa aku harus ikut denganmu!?" Naruto berteriak, sehingga membuat mobil itu sedikit terguncang. "Aku sekarang jadi bagianmu 'kan? Terus kenapa kau begitu pelit untuk membagi rahasiamu padaku!?"

"Untuk apa aku memberitahumu kalau kau akan tahu nanti?" Sakura mendelik kesal, giginya bergemeletuk kencang. "Tunggulah sebentar, aku akan mencarinya besok siang. Jadi malamnya aku bisa mempertemukanmu dengannya."

"Tapi aku penasaran—!"

"Bisakah kau berhenti mengoceh!?"

"Aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum kau beritahu aku siapa orang itu, _pinkish_ sialan!"

"Apa kau bilang!?"

"_Pinkish_ sialan!"

"Dasar duren berjalan!"

"Gadis berjidat lebar!"

"Otak kosong menyebalkan!"

"Cewek badak!"

"Idiot!"

"_Pink_—"

"_Okay okay! Stop it, you stupid jerk!_" Sakura mengerem mendadak, hingga tubuh mereka terdorong ke depan. Iris emerald nya menatap sebuah gedung tua yang menjulang tinggi telah berdiri kokoh di depan mereka. Kepalanya menoleh penuh pada Naruto, yang dimana pemuda itu menatapnya dengan tatapan menuntut. "Kau benar-benar cerewet, melebihi seorang wanita sepertiku."

Naruto menatap tajam Sakura. Dia tampaknya tak peduli dengan hinaan yang satu itu. "Jadi.. siapa dia?"

Sakura pun menghela nafas. Jujur saja, inginnya dirinya memberitahu Shikamaru duluan mengenai hal ini, tapi karena orang yang di hadapannya itu sangat keras kepala, mau tak mau Sakura jadi harus mengalah juga.

"Sabaku Gaara."

"A-Apa?"

"Sabaku Gaara. Apa kau puas sekarang?" Sakura memiringkan kepalanya, menatap Naruto yang kini telah membeku di tempat, dengan kedua mata membelalak tak percaya. Sang gadis pun hanya memutar bola matanya bosan, ia lelah dengan ekspresi seperti itu. Tidak Tsunade, tidak Shikamaru, dan tidak Naruto—semuanya sama saja. "Oh ayolah, jangan bilang kau—"

"Shikamaru benar, kau memang gila, Haruno! K-Kenapa kau mau merekrut pembunuh itu!?"

Sakura tersenyum hina. "Aku tak peduli apa yang kau katakan tentang Mr. Sabaku. Keputusanku sudah bulat, aku akan mencarinya."

"Tidak bisa!" Naruto ngotot, Sakura kembali memutar bola matanya. "Aku tidak mau bekerjasama dengan orang seperti dia! Jika kau tetap mencarinya, aku akan—"

"Akan apa? Keluar dari kelompokku? Silahkan," Sakura menyeringai iblis. "Selagi ada kesempatan, kau masih bisa melakukannya. Tapi aku tidak menjamin apa Hyuuga Hinata bisa selamat di tanganku, Naruto." Gadis berambut _softpink_ itu sedikit menjulurkan lidahnya—menyindir pria Uzumaki itu secara tak langsung. "Mungkin dia terancam di hukum mati karena telah bekerjasama dengan Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto menggeram. "Kau tidak mungkin melakukannya."

"Kenapa tidak? Aku ini polisi dari pusat, tentu aku bisa mengajukan permintaan hukuman mati pada wanita itu." Sakura terkekeh licik saat Naruto terkejut mendengar penuturannya yang memang terdengar kejam.

Naruto terdiam. Ia menatap Sakura dengan wajah yang tak bisa diartikan. Antara kecewa, marah, sedih, dan kesal. Ya, dia benci dengan wanita di depannya ini, yang mau tak mau ia harus akui memiliki logika yang cukup untuk menghasutnya dengan menggunakan nama Hinata. Tapi apa daya, apa yang dikatakan oleh Sakura bisa saja terjadi, mengingat Hinata sekarang sudah menjadi keluarga laknat sang Uchiha itu. Naruto pun tak tega Hinata akan mati membusuk di sel penjara jika saja Uchiha Sasuke serta kroni-kroninya akan tertangkap suatu saat nanti.

"Nah, kau boleh pergi. Kita sudah sampai." Naruto tersentak saat Sakura kembali menjalankan mobilnya dan berhenti di depan gedung tua yang memang merupakan apartemen miliknya. Dengan ragu Naruto membuka pintu mobil, tapi dia masih terdiam di tempat, memikirkan rencana Haruno Sakura yang telah ia ketahui.

Dan dengan helaan nafas, ia pun keluar dari mobil_ lambhorgini_ mewah milik Sakura.

"Hei, Saku—"

"Sampai jumpa, Naruto."

**Brrrmmm!**

Dengan bodohnya, Naruto pun ditinggalkan oleh Sakura di pinggir jalan raya.

Naruto pun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Toh, tadi dia sudah berusaha 'kan? Menyuruh Sakura untuk mencari orang yang lebih baik daripada harus merekrut Sabaku Gaara menjadi bagian dari mereka saja gagal. Tapi memang Sakura dari sananya sudah keras kepala, jadi Naruto hanya bisa berdoa dan berharap, kalau Sakura bisa berubah pikiran sewaktu-waktu.

"Hhh.. wanita memang menyebalkan."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Naruto segera mengeluarkan ponsel _flip_-nya dan mengecek daftar kontak yang ada. Tak lama ia letakkan ponsel itu di telinganya.

_"Hm? Halo?"_

"Shikamaru?" Di malam keheningan, Naruto bersuara dengan nada berbisik. "Aku bisa minta tolong padamu?"

.

.

**~ gangster squad ~**

.

.

**Los Angeles Police Department. Los Angeles, United States.**

Sakura membuka pintu ruang kerja Tsunade dengan sedikit keras, membuat wanita berambut pirang itu tersentak saat melihat anak cucunya sedang berjalan ke arahnya dengan muka garang.

"Ada ap—"

**Brakh!**

Tsunade sontak langsung berdiri. Ia menatap tajam Sakura yang dengan tidak sopannya memukul meja kerja Tsunade dengan menggunakan kakinya, hingga berkas-berkas yang ada di meja berserakan dimana-mana. "Apa yang kau lakukan, bocah!?"

"Justru aku yang bertanya, ada apa denganmu, nenek tua!?"

Melihat Sakura yang kini dilanda amarah, membuat Tsunade memberi kesimpulan kalau ada yang tidak beres disini. Dan ia tahu apa hal itu. "Kau sudah tahu?"

"Aku? Sudah tahu? KENAPA WAJAHMU BEGITU TENANG SAAT TAHU KALAU KIBA ADA DILUAR SANA!? DISIKSA OLEH PRIA GILA BERNAMA UCHIHA SASUKE, HAH!?" Sakura berteriak kencang, bahkan gadis itu tak enggan untuk melempar kursi yang digunakan sebagai tempat duduk para tamu hingga terdengar suara—**BRAKH!**—kencang. "Kenapa kau tidak beritahu aku secepatnya!? Kiba sekarang dalam bahaya, dan kau hanya bisa duduk tenang disini dan tidak melakukan apa-apa!?"

"Tenanglah, Sakura! Aku bisa jelas—"

"TIDAK ADA YANG PERLU DIJELASKAN! SEMUANYA SUDAH JELAS, NENEK SIA—"

**PLAK!**

"SUDAH KUBILANG DENGARKAN AKU DULU!"

Sakura tidak kaget saat di detik berikutnya ia sudah dapat merasakan tamparan luar biasa dari Tsunade. Gadis itu sadar kalau dirinya sudah kelewat batas, berteriak-teriak tidak jelas tanpa mendengarkan penjelasan dari sang nenek terlebih dahulu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia sudah terlanjur panas, dan dirinya merasa panas karena tindakan neneknya inilah yang membuatnya lancang hingga seperti ini.

Tsunade memelototi Sakura dengan dada naik-turun. Wanita itu memang sedikit menyesal karena dirinya menampar cucu tersayangnya itu dengan keras. Tapi Tsunade tahu, inilah satu-satunya cara agar Sakura bisa mendengarkan penjelasannya. Namun bocah kurang ajar itu malah membanting pintu kerjanya, memukul meja kerjanya, memberantaki berkas-berkas pekerjaannya, dan mengotori kantornya.

"Setidaknya sekali saja kau harus sopan di depan _Obaa-san_mu, Sakura!"

Sakura berdecak. Dia pun bangkit berdiri—karena saking kencangnya tamparan Tsunade, Sakura sampai terhempas di lantai—gadis itu sedikit merapikan pakaiannya yang sempat berantakan, lalu memandangi sang nenek dengan tatapan menantang—namun ada secercah penyesalan disana. "Maaf," Satu helaan nafas terdengar. "Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu."

"Bagus," Tsunade menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu ia keluarkan dengan perlahan. "Jadi, ini masalah Kiba?"

"Ya," Tanpa menyadari sudah ada lebam merah di pipi kanannya, Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan? Kau tidak mengirim pasukanmu ke kediaman Sasuke?"

Tsunade berdecak. "Kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, Sakura. Sasuke sudah menyadari jejakmu, dan dia menculik Kiba karena dia tahu kalau kau adalah anggota dari kepolisian ini." Tsunade berjalan mendekati cucunya. "—lain kali kau harus berhati-hati sebelum bertindak."

"Tapi—kenapa harus Kiba? Apa yang diinginkan Sasuke dari Kiba!?"

"Aku tak tahu.. dan kita tak akan tahu sebelum kau menyelidikinya."

Sakura menepis tangan Tsunade. "Aku akan membunuhnya—"

"Berita tentang terbunuhnya Uchiha Sasuke malah akan berakibat bencana, Sakura."

"Lalu aku harus apa!?" Sakura mengutuki dirinya yang gampang tersulut emosi. "Membiarkan teman-temanku dibunuh olehnya, hah!? Aku tidak akan puas kalau hanya menghancurkan bisnisnya saja, _obaa-san_! Aku ingin membunuhnya dengan segera!"

"Jika Sasuke terbunuh, itu hanya akan menjadi magnet bagi orang-orang seperti Sasuke!" Tsunade berdecak singkat saat melihat Sakura yang sudah menatapnya benci. "Tugasmu hanyalah menangkap Uchiha Sasuke, menghancurkan operasinya, dan bawa pria itu kesini dengan keadaan hidup. Kau mengerti?"

Sakura menggeram. Tanpa menjawab pernyataan Tsunade tadi, gadis itu langsung melenggang pergi dan membanting pintu kantor Tsunade.

Wanita yang ditinggal sendiri itu pun hanya bisa menatap pintu yang barusan dibanting oleh cucunya dengan pandangan maklum.

"..."

.

.

**~ gangster squad ~**

.

.

**Central Park, Manhattan. New York City, United States.**

Sakura memparkir mobilnya di sebuah taman kota yang ada di New York. Gadis itu menutup helaian _pink_nya dengan sebuah topi bundar berwarna coklat, dipadu dengan kacamatan ber-_frame_ hitam yang bisa menutupi kedua iris _emerald_ miliknya dengan sempurna.

Gadis itu berjalan dengan badan tegap dan kepala mengadah ke depan. Dalam kacamatanya, Sakura terus memperhatikan orang-orang yang melintasinya dengan teliti. Siapa tahu diantara jutaan orang itu, ada Sabaku Gaara di dalamnya. Ia terus berjalan, hingga kakinya berhenti melangkah saat dirinya mendapati ada sebuah kerumunan mencurigakan di sebuah gang sempit, sepuluh meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

_'Ada apa?'_

Sakura berlari pelan mendekati kerumunan itu, ia mencoba menerobos orang-orang yang penasaran dengan keadaan di depan sana—sama pula dengan Sakura. Dengan susah payah, ia mencoba untuk menerobos dengan menggunakan cara yang sopan, dan ia sangat bersyukur karena dirinya sudah ada di garis depan.

Namun betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat pemandangan mengerikan di hadapannya.

Hancur. Banyak darah manusia bercecer di aspal, bahkan di sisi lain gedung yang mengapitnya pun juga ada. Bau anyir sangat jelas di indra penciuman Sakura membuat gadis itu refleks menahan nafas. Sampah-sampah pun berserakan, hewan-hewan menjijikkan seperti tikus dan kecoa pun tak luput dari penglihatan Sakura.

Ingin Sakura langsung menerjang ke lokasi berdarah itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, saat dirinya mau kembali melangkah, ia dapat merasakan sebuah garis polisi menyentuh perutnya. Sakura berdecak singkat, ia menatap pemandangan itu lagi dan mentorehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri—berharap ada polisi yang masih mengawasi daerah tersebut.

"Ah!" Sakura tak dapat menyembunyikan kegembiraannya saat melihat seorang lelaki berseragam telah berdiri dikerumuni oleh beberapa wartawan di sekelilingnya.

Sakura segera berjalan ke arah pemuda itu, namun saat dirinya lepas dari kerumunan orang-orang yang berkumpul di depan garis polisi tadi, di balik kacamata hitamnya, mata Sakura terbelalak tak percaya.

Di sana, di seberang jalan raya, tepat di depan sana—pas di depan Sakura, terdapat seorang sosok pria berambut merah telah menatap tajam dirinya. Ya, Sabaku Gaara telah berdiri jauh di depannya, bersandar di dinding _dress shop_ di depan sana.

Entahlah, Sakura merasa tenggelam dengan pandangan kosong pada sepasang _zambrud_ milik Gaara.

Gadis itu tersentak hebat saat melihat Gaara bergerak—pemuda itu berjalan menjauh dari lokasi pembunuhan tempat Sakura berada. Perempuan itu dengan logat terburu-buru segera melepas kacamatanya, berlari kencang menyebrangi jalanan raya yang saat itu lagi padat-padatnya. Ia tidak peduli dengan suara klakson serta teriakan para pengemudi saat Sakura hendak menyebrang, ia terus berlari mendekati jejak Gaara yang entah kenapa langkahnya begitu cepat di mata Sakura, padahal lelaki itu hanya melangkah pelan seperti biasa.

"Hei, tunggu!" Sakura berteriak kencang, berniat memanggil Gaara—tapi orang yang dimaksud seakan tuli, pria itu tidak berbalik sesenti pun. Gadis itu menggeram pelan. Gaara pun berbelok, Sakura pun menyusul. Mereka berdua menyebrangi sebuah perempatan, berbelok ke kanan, dan sampailah mereka di sebuah daerah sepi.

Tidak ada siapapun. Gaara.. menghilang.

"A-Apa—"

**Trek.**

Moncong _revolver_ yang dingin tiba-tiba menekan tulang belakang, tepat di bawah pinggang Sakura, seperti suntikan air es menembus pembuluh nadi.

_'Y-Ya Tuhan.. apa ini?'_

Sakura mematikan langkah. Kedua lututnya seolah lengket. Selama dua tahun dirinya bertugas, baru pertama kali ia merasakan ketakutan seperti ini. Keringat sebesar jagung pun kerap menghiasi pelipisnya. Sinar dari jendela rumah di kedua samping kiri-kanannya, yang sebegitu dekat, terasa begitu jauh.

"Kedua tangan dibelakang. Satu gerakan melawan, kutembak."

Sakura menahan nafas saat suara pria di belakangnya telah menggelitiki leher jenjang miliknya. Gadis itu menelan ludah, kemudian mengangguk. Dengan apatis pria bernama lengkap Sabaku Gaara itu memborgol kedua tangan Sakura, hingga membuat gadis itu terbelalak tak percaya.

**Set!**

Dengan sigap, Sakura langsung memutar tubuhnya dan melompat—menjauhi jarak antara mereka berdua. Sakura menggeram kesal, ia mencoba untuk melepaskan borgol yang mengunci kedua tangannya.

"D-Darimana kau mendapatkan borgol ini!?" Sakura tidak kaget saat sudah ada Gaara di hadapannya, wanita itu terus menggerakkan tangannya—mencoba untuk mencari celah agar terlepas. "Darimana, Gaara!?"

"Wah, kau tahu namaku," Meski ingin berniat bercanda, wajah Gaara yang datar itu sama sekali tak mendukung. "Itu hanya untuk berjaga-jaga saja, agar kau tidak mengeluarkan pistol dari sakumu, _miss_."

"—!?"

"Kau—"

Gaara memainkan _revolver_ yang ada di tangannya. Si pria berambut merah dengan tato di dahinya itu menatap Sakura dari atas hingga bawah, seakan ingin menelanjanginya saat itu juga.

Sakura pun mencoba untuk menetralkan jantungnya supaya tenang. Gaara hanya berdiri di depan sana, tidak melakukan apapun, tidak menyakitinya, pria itu hanya diam sambil memamerkan wajahnya yang sok tidak tahu apa-apa itu. Maka dari itulah, Sakura mencoba untuk berdiri tegap, menatap Gaara dengan pandangan gagah berani.

"Bisa kau lepaskan benda ini? Aku ingin bicara empat mata denganmu, Gaara."

"Jika kau ingin membawaku ke tempat polisi terkutuk itu, aku menolak, _pinkish girl_—" Sakura tersentak kaget saat melihat seringai mencurigakan di bibir Gaara. "—_or should i say_.. Ms. Sakura?"

"H-Hah?"

Melihat ekspresi Sakura yang terkejut, mau tak mau membuat Gaara terkekeh pelan—atau licik? "Lihatlah dirimu.. kau lebih dewasa sekarang, berani datang padaku seorang diri, dan kau ingin bicara padaku? Ha, menggelikan..." Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya, namun perlahan ia berjalan mundur saat Gaara mulai melangkahkan kakinya—mendekatinya. "Apa tujuanmu kesini? Kau berniat menangkapku lagi?"

"A-Apa? Dengar, aku baru pertama kali bertemu denganmu. Jadi jangan seolah-olah kau mengenalku dengan baik—"

"Oh tentu saja, aku sangat mengenalmu dengan baik.." _Emerald_ itu menyiratkan sebuah kecemasan yang luar biasa saat pria bermata _zambrud_ itu mulai mengarahkan moncong _revolver_-nya ke kepala Sakura. Gadis bermahkota _softpink_ itu berdecak, dia paling benci dimana situasi seperti ini, lawan mendesakknya. Dan dia tidak suka hal itu. "Kau hampir membunuhku waktu itu, kalau saja aku tidak bisa mengatur _timing_ yang bagus, mungkin aku sudah ada di neraka sekarang," Gaara memberhentikan langkah, dua meter di hadapan Sakura. "Itu yang kau harapkan, bukan? Membunuhku di saat yang tepat?"

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti—"

"Jangan berlagak bodoh, Ms. Sakura. Apa kepalamu terbentur heh, sampai melupakan mantan tahananmu yang satu ini?"

Sakura menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Sungguh, dia tidak mengerti. Ia tidak mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan orang ini. Gaara kira Sakura mengenalnya? Gadis itu rasa.. tidak. Ia bersumpah dalam hati kalau mereka tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Jika ini dikaitkan dengan Sakura yang menjadi polisi dua tahun lalu.. mungkin saja. Tapi tidak mungkin 'kan kalau Sakura melupakan Gaara secepat itu?

**Trek.**

Mata Sakura membulat, bahkan gadis itu tidak menyadari kalau Gaara sudah ada di depannya! Di hadapannya! Apa yang sebenarnya orang ini inginkan!?

Moncong _revolver_ itu begitu dingin saat bersentuhan dengan kulit pelipis milik Sakura. Gadis itu mencoba bertahan, meski ia dapat merasakan ketakutan luar biasa saat sudah tahu kalau hidupnya kini telah terancam. Ia kesini dengan niat baik, ia kira karena Gaara merupakan sosok pria yang pendiam dan kalem, sehingga Sakura berpikir pria itu akan lebih mudah di bujuk dibandingkan kedua temannya yang lain.

Tapi, Sakura salah.

Nyatanya disinilah ia, tersudut oleh seorang pria bermantel hitam bernama Sabaku Gaara.

Gaara bukanlah seseorang yang mudah dipengaruhi seperti Naruto dan Shikamaru.

Seharusnya Sakura sadar, perkataan Naruto malam itu memanglah benar.

Gaara.. sedikit berbahaya.

Tiba-tiba saja, pikiran Sakura melayang di tempat lokasi berdarah yang ia kunjungi tadi. Ia melirikkan mata ke sepasang _zambrud_ milik Gaara, yang pemiliknya hanya menampilkan ekspresi raut datar seperti biasa. Sakura berpikir dibalik wajahnya itu, ada jutaan emosi yang meluap pada dirinya.

"Kau yang membunuh mereka.. G-Gaara?"

"Hm?" Gaara masih terdiam, tidak bergerak sedikitpun. "Aku tahu apa maksudmu. Dan aku akan menjawabnya—jujur. Ya, aku membunuh mereka."

Hati Sakura bergemuruh. Sakura ingin bergerak, ingin melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Gaara, tapi tetap saja.. tidak bisa. Karena sudah ada borgol dan _revolver_ yang telah mengancam hidupnya. "Kenapa kau membunuhnya? Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya!?"

"Hanya membasmi sampah tidak berguna," Gaara terkekeh pelan saat melihat Sakura yang mulai gelisah. "Kau mengerti 'kan? Negara ini sudah kotor oleh tangan-tangan pemerintah yang tak bertanggung jawab. Dan perlu seseorang untuk membasminya dengan segera."

"Dengan cara membunuhnya? KAU GILA!" Sakura berteriak kencang.

"Aku memang sudah gila dari awal, Ms. Sakura.."

Keheningan janggal pun melanda. Sakura menatap Gaara dengan iris _emerald_ yang menajam serta gigi bergemeletuk kencang, sedangkan Gaara menatap Sakura dengan seringai penuh kemenangan. Sepasang manusia yang sama-sama memiliki iris hijau tenang itu pun saling melempar _deathglare_ masing-masing.

Sakura memang keras kepala. Dan ia sudah menetapkan Gaara lah yang akan bergabung dengannya. Meski sifat dan auranya begitu kejam, Sakura tidaklah takut, ia saja yang ceroboh karena tidak mewaspadai gerakan Gaara yang begitu cepat. Pria itu bahkan sudah menyadari kalau Sakura membawa pistol untuk berjaga-jaga, namun malahan kini gadis itu yang terdesak oleh ancaman dan seringai mengerikan dari Sabaku Gaara.

Sakura pun menutup kedua matanya, sebelum pandangan datar yang khas kembali ia tujukan pada Gaara. "Sebenarnya, aku kesini bukan bermaksud apa-apa, berniat menangkapmu saja tidak. T-Tapi aku tahu kalau kau adalah mentan kriminal. Justru itu aku kesini, Gaara.."

"Hn, lalu? Aku tidak peduli apa motif tujuanmu kesini, nona Haruno," Gaara mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sakura, hingga jarak yang membentang diantara mereka berdua sangat dekat. "Aku hanya ingin berita kematianmu segera tersebar."

Sakura tercengang hebat. "Apa—"

**Set.**

"—!?"

**Bugh!**

Hantaman keras itu Sakura rasakan tepat dibelakang kepalanya. Gaara baru saja mencekiknya dan dengan telak pria itu mendorong tubuh Sakura hingga terlempar di lantai aspal yang dingin. Gadis itu berteriak, namun tak ada suara yang dihasilkan. Mulutnya terbuka dan menutup, mencoba mencari pasokan oksigen yang lebih—mengingat Gaara sudah mencekiknya dengan keras.

"—Gh, l-lepas—!" Sakura mencoba untuk melepaskan cengkraman Gaara dari lehernya. Perempuan itu mencoba untuk menggelengkan kepalanya keras, agar cekikan Gaara setidaknya bisa mengendur sedikit. Tapi pria itu memang kejam, bukannya mengendurkan cengkramannya, Gaara malah semakin membuat Sakura tersiksa. "—L-LEPAS! LEPASKAN!"

Gaara tertawa keras, melengking bagaikan tawaan setan. Pria itu begitu senang saat melihat wanita yang ada dibawahnya ini sedang tersiksa, memohon kepadanya agar melepaskan hukumannya terhadap gadis itu. Dengan kedua tangannya yang terkunci, memang Sakura bisa apa? Kakinya saja sudah dijepit dengan lutut Gaara, jadi Sakura hanya meminta—atau memohon pada Gaara agar melepaskan dirinya.

Oh, tentu saja tidak. Gaara masih ingin membuat Sakura berteriak kencang, menangis kalau bisa.

Bagi pria psikopat seperti Sabaku Gaara, itu adalah momen-momen terindah dalam sejarah hidupnya. Ya, sangat menyenangkan.

"BERTERIAKLAH! BERTERIAKLAH DENGAN KENCANG!" Gaara dengan wajah mengerikan berdiri dan menginjak kepala Sakura, membuat wanita itu berteriak kesakitan. "Lihatlah dirimu Haruno! MENYEDIHKAN! HAHAHA!" Sakura bahkan tidak tahu segila apa pria yang bernama Sabaku Gaara. Gadis itu dengan lemas hanya bisa menerima perlakuan Gaara terhadapnya. Toh, ia mencoba melawan. Tapi kalau dengan wajah terinjak-injak begini.. ia harus bagaimana?

Namun, Sakura sedikit heran, kenapa kalau Gaara sangat dendam padanya—yang entah kenapa membuat Sakura bingung. Apa salahnya pada pria berambut merah itu—kenapa dia tidak membunuhnya sejak awal? Kenapa orang itu tidak menembaknya saja?

**Bugh! Bugh! Bugh!**

"MENANGISLAH! MENANGISLAH HARUNO!"

Sakura memang tidak mau mengakhiri hidupnya dengan cara seperti ini. Mati dibawah kaki seorang pria yang tak ia kenal—itu sungguh kematian yang tidak elit. Ia tidak mau mengakhiri hidupnya sebagai polisi dengan kematian yang seperti ini. Ya, Sakura harus bertahan. Mau bagaimana pun, mau bagaimana kondisinya, Sakura harus bertahan—setidaknya sampai bantuan datang.

"..."

Bantuan? Bantuan apa?

Naruto saja sudah tidak mau membantunya. Mengingat percakapan mereka kemarin malam, membuat Sakura berpikiran positif bahwa Naruto tidak mau ikut campur mengenai permasalahannya dengan Sabaku Gaara. Shikamaru? Pria itu bahkan belum ia beritahu apa-apa, jadi bagaimana mau minta tolong?

Sakura hanya terkulai pasrah saat kaki sialan miik Gaara sudah lepas dari kepalanya. Nafas gadis itu terengah. Rambut _softpink_ miliknya terasa lengket dan kotor, karena campuran tanah dan lumpur dari sepatu Gaara. Meskipun begitu, semangat baja masih terpampang jelas di sepasang _emerald_ milik keturunan Haruno itu, membuat Sabaku Gaara yang melihatnya menyeringai puas.

"Lihat? Bahkan kau masih bisa menatapku dengan pandangan seperti itu—" Gaara terkekeh seram. "—kau memang pelacur sampah, Haruno Sakura."

"T-Terserah.. terserah apa katamu.." Sakura menarik nafas dalam-dalam, ia tidak peduli dengan rasa asin telah ia kecap saat ini. "Apapun yang kau lakukan padaku, i-itu tidak akan mengubah tujuanku untuk mencarimu, G-Gaara..."

"Aku juga tidak peduli denganmu, Sakura," Pria itu menjambak rambut panjang milik Sakura, membuat perempuan itu harus menahan jeritan. "Kau mati atau membusuk disini, aku sama sekali tidak peduli. Perlakuanmu yang dulu jauh lebih buruk."

Sakura mungkin tidak bisa mengingatnya. Tapi apa benar... saat gadis itu pertama kali ditugaskan di kepolisian LA, apa Sakura pernah bertemu Gaara? Jujur, Sakura sama sekali tidak bisa mengingatnya! Ditambah dengan perlakuan Gaara kepadanya, membuat kepala Sakura semakin sulit untuk diajak berpikir. Meskipun sudah setengah sadar, Sakura harus tetap bertahan. Apapun. Ia berdoa semoga kali ini ia bisa bertahan menghadapi _physco guy_ ini.

Apakah hidupnya yang dulu penuh dengan kegembiraan kini sudah hancur di tangan seorang Sabaku Gaara?

Dia tidak tahu.

**Trek.**

"Nah, ada pesan terakhir?" Sakura hanya melirik moncong _revolver_ lagI-lagi sudah ada di hadapannya.

Sakura menutup kedua matanya. Apakah disini.. apakah disini hidupnya akan berakhir? Lucu sekali. Padahal beberapa minggu yang lalu Sakura sudah sepakat untuk tidak mati pada Tsunade untuk menjalani misi ini. Tapi apa? Sakura belum saja mencari jejak Sasuke, hidupnya sudah hampir sekarat seperti sekarang. Dengan kedua kaki serta tangan yang seperti ini, dia bisa apa? Dan mirisnya pula.. Sakura sudah terancam mati di hadapan calon anak buahnya sendiri.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sabaku Gaara?

Oh, itu sangat memalukan.

Lalu, Shimura Sai.. dia bagaimana? Sakura sama sekali belum pernah bertemu dengannya.

Shikamaru dan Naruto, kalau mereka tahu pemimpin mereka seperti ini.. apa yang setelah ini mereka lakukan? Apa mereka akan melupakannya dan kembali ke jalan hidup masing-masing?

_'M-Maaf..'_

Sakura memang terlalu percaya diri. Ia terlalu percaya diri sehingga berpikir kalau tidak ada orang yang bisa mengalahkannya, toh nyatanya.. sudah ada psikopat gila yang sudah siap-siap menembakkan peluru ke kepalanya.

"Kurasa tidak," Gaara sudah siap menarik pelatuk _revolver_ miliknya. "Selamat tinggal, sampah—"

**BUAGH!**

Mata Sakura terbelalak lebar.

Gaara terjerembab dan tubuhnya membentur keras pada aspal jalanan. Iris _emerald_ Sakura yang mulai menyipit pun samar-samar masih bisa melihatnya. Sekelebat pirang dan hitam kembali terlihat, dan hal itu mau tak mau membuat Sakura kembali tersenyum bahagia.

"SAKURA! Kau tak apa-apa!? Hei, sadarlah!"

Yamanaka Ino menepuk pelan pipi Sakura yang kotor. Melihat kondisi sang sepupu, membuat Ino meringis hebat. Dengan sigap ia mengambil batang kayu terdekat dan memukul-mukul benda itu pada borgol yang masih mengunci pergerakan Sakura. Gadis berambut pirang itu tak tahan menahan tangis melihat sang saudara yang dulunya ia banggakan kini tergeletak lemas tak berdaya. "S-Sakura! Kumohon, b-buka matamu!"

"GAARA! APA KAU SUDAH GILA!?" Naruto berteriak kencang. Jari telunjuknya menunjuk Gaara yang sudah mencoba berdiri di depan sana. Shikamaru sudah berdiri disamping Naruto dengan tatapan dingin. Pria yang sudah memiliki istri itu sedikit melirik kebelakang, dimana melihat pemimpinnya tergeletak lemas di pelukan sang sepupu.

"Sakura.. dia sekarat."

"_Che_! Apa yang kau lakukan padanya, sialan!?" Naruto mengamuk, itu sudah jelas. Pria itu sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menerjang, tapi ditahan oleh Shikamaru yang dengan sigap menyentuh pundaknya.

"Jangan. Dia membawa senjata api, Naruto. Jangan bersikap gegabah."

Ino menatap kedua pemuda itu dengan pandangan nanar. Wajah wanita itu kini sudah dihiasi dengan tangisan. Sakura sudah ada dipelukannya, dengan wajah terluka serta tubuh yang mengenaskan. Gadis itu takut ada apa-apa dengan wanita berambut unik itu. Karena melihat Sakura sudah tak sadar, membuat Ino kembali berteriak kencang. "K-Kalian! Tolong utamakan Sakura! D-Dia pingsan! Denyut nadinya melemah!"

Mendengar teriakan Ino, membuat Gaara tertawa pelan. "Bagus, teruslah begitu.. biarkan dia mati perlahan-lahan."

"K-KAU—!" Tangan Naruto bergetar hebat. Ia sudah sangat gatal untuk membunuh pria satu itu. Lain dengan Sasuke, lain juga dengan Gaara. Jika dulu Sasuke adalah sahabatnya, maka dari dulu Gaara lah menjadi musuh terbesarnya. "Kau memang keterlaluan, Gaara—!"

"Aku tidak tertarik padamu, Uzumaki." Gaara berdecih—mengeluarkan setetes darah dari mulutnya. "Aku tidak peduli dengan kalian semua. Yang kuinginkan hanyalah wanita itu... Sakura harus mati hari ini juga!"

Gaara berbalik dan berjalan pergi. Tak lupa dengan tawa membahananya yang membuat bulu kudung Ino maupun Shikamaru bergidik.

Naruto berniat mengejar, tapi ditahan oleh Shikamaru. "Nanti saja mengurusnya. Kita harus membawa Sakura ke rumah sakit sekarang."

Pria berambut pirang keemasan itu mengangguk patuh. Tapi dalam hati menyumpah-nyumpahi pria berambut merah yang barusan pergi dengan rasa tak berdosanya. Naruto bersumpah, jika bertemu nanti, ia akan langsung membunuhnya.

Ya, sudah ini sudah dua kali Gaara membuat Naruto jengkel.

"S-Sakura..."

"Biar aku yang membawanya, Ino."

Naruto membiarkan Shikamaru yang menggendong Sakura melewati dirinya, disusul oleh Ino yang ada dibelakang Shikamaru, kemudian Naruto lah yang ada di rombongan belakang. Mereka berjalan dalam keheningan, tidak peduli dengan tatapan aneh pada orang-orang yang ada di sekitar mereka.

Naruto tidak menyangka akan terjadi seperti ini. Seharusnya dari awal ia harus melarang Sakura yang ingin bertemu Gaara, tapi dirinya malah sok tidak peduli dan tidak ingin ikut campur. Memang Naruto sudah memperingatkannya, tapi Sakura adalah gadis yang keras kepala. Jika dia mau _itu_, ya harus _itu_. Termasuk pilihannya yang ingin merekrut Gaara menjadi anggota mereka.

Tapi apa setelah kejadian ini.. Sakura berniat berubah pikiran?

Naruto menghela nafas.

Semoga iya.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

Sorry kalo Sasuke nggak muncul disini, kita fokus ke Gaara ama Sakura dulu ya guys. Agak susah sih ngebujuk Gaara buat jadi anggota, dia kan keras kepala. / dihajar Gaara FC

Maaf kalo pada kecewa di chap ini, aku sudah bikin yang terbaik. :"D/

Ini apdetan terakhir pada fict ini. Mungkin akhir Juni baru aku lanjutkan, pengen fokus ke fict mc yang lain. :)

Terima kasih atas support dari teman-teman yang sudah kasih semangat. Aku sayang sama kalian~! \:'D/

.

.

**SPECIAL THANKS TO**

**Whitemour, Kumada Chiyu, Kim Na Na, A-kun, Sanny Mrs. Virgo, SyifaCute, Aika Yuki-chan, ravenpink, Anggunyu, Little pinky mouse, Febri Feven, Ulandri, Anka-Chan, Sachiko Eri, Ah Rin, Mizuira Kumiko, Haters, Fitri-Chan, kevinlegnard, sorry gak login.**

.

.

**Quest's**

**Banyak kata-kata menjurus sama adegan kekerasan yang eksplisit, ratingnya M aja.** Aku iyain saranmu, buat jaga-jaga. Thanks. **Kecewa Sasuke sudah pernah gituan sama Hinata.** Haha iyaa.** Endingnya SasuSaku?** Silahkan ditebak. **Nanti SasuSaku ada romance-nya?** Wah, nggak tahu juga. **Kenapa genrenya bukan romance?** Karena romance udah mainstream.** Bingung sama duel kartunya.** Wahaha iya samaa.** Kamu SHL? Berani banget bikin fict SS.** Aku Sasu-cent. **Endingnya SasuHina pasti.** Sok tau :p** Jadi Kiba itu pedang buat kepolisian tapi juga buat Sasuke?** Iyaa bisa dibilang begitu, tapi dia lebih mihak LAPD kok. **Setia nunggu SasuSaku ketemu.** Iyaa aku juga nggak sabaarr :" **Sasuke punya perasaan ke Hinata?** Nanti lihat aja di chap ke depannya. **Gaara, Sai, Sasori muncul?** Gaara ama Sai pasti. Kalo Sasori kupikirin dulu deh ya. **Pokernya keren.** Thanks.** Nunggu Sai.** Maaf ya, harus ditunda dulu kayaknya :'( **Aku kurang suka Hinata, jadi aku skip di bagiannya. Nggak papa 'kan?** Nggak papa, santai aja.

.

.

**Pencarian Gaara akan dilanjutkan di chap depan. Jadi buat yang nunggu Sai mohon bersabar, oke? :D**

.

.

**Terima kasih sudah membaca!**

**Mind to Review? :)**


	6. Bond

**County-USC Medical Center, Los Angeles. United States.**

Suara EKG yang berbunyi menjadi salah satu _backsound_ yang terdengar di ruangan serba putih tersebut. Ino yang berdiri paling dekat dengan ranjang pun hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil terus mengusap rambut merah muda yang menyembul di atas bantal. Gadis blasteran itu tersenyum lega ketika tahu kalau Sakura sudah baik-baik saja, sudah lewat dari masa kritisnya.

Sedangkan Haruno Sakura sudah tertidur dengan tidak berdaya. Matanya terpejam erat. Jidat yang dulunya menjadi ciri khasnya kini telah tertutup dengan perban yang lebar, menandakan kalau disitulah titik berat yang menjadi alasan mengapa Sakura masih saja belum sadar hingga sekarang.

Sudah dua minggu berlalu sejak kejadian itu, namun gadis yang bersangkutan belum saja sadar ketika divonis sudah lepas dari masa-masa menegangkan. Sang Dokter mengatakan semuanya sudah baik-baik saja karena keuntungan yang gadis itu miliki. Hanya ada beberapa retakan pada otak serta tulang belakang ringan karena tubuh sang gadis yang sudah kebal dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Mereka hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sampai perempuan keturunan Haruno itu sadar.

**Tok tok tok.**

Ino tersentak, ia menoleh pada pintu yang terbuka.

Sesosok wanita yang sekilas mirip dengannya itu muncul dan berjalan memasuki ruangan. Senju Tsunade mengangguk pada Ino yang menunduk hormat. Pandangannya tak lepas dari gadis berambut unik yang masih tidak sadar dengan kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba.

"Ada perkembangan, Ino?"

Mengerti apa maksud Tsunade, Ino menggeleng sambil mendesah. "Belum. Tidak ada perkembangan, Tsunade-sama..." Gadis itu menghela nafas. "Menggerakkan jarinya saja tidak."

Tsunade mengangguk. Ia menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang sulit ditebak, kemudian wanita dewasa yang kini berstatus sebagai kepala kepolisian itu menggelengkan kepalanya sambil duduk di atas sofa. "Sungguh, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti bagaimana jalan pikiran anak ini."

Ino tersenyum menanggapinya. "Tapi dia Sakura, Tsunade-sama." Ia tertawa miris. "Semuanya akan menjadi mungkin kalau dia yang melakukannya..."

Tsunade tidak menanggapi perkataan Ino, iris cokelat miliknya kembali terpaku dengan seseorang yang dimaksud. Haruno Sakura, cucu perempuannya yang dulunya sangat hobi membuatnya jengkel dan muak itu kini telah terbaring dengan tubuh yang penuh luka. Sungguh, Tsunade benar-benar tidak menyangka gadis itu bisa ditumbangkan dengan cara yang tidak layak.

Tapi saat mengetahui siapa yang membuat Sakura menjadi seperti ini, Tsunade sama sekali tidak terkejut.

Ketika Sakura memberitahunya siapa saja yang akan bekerjasama dengannya untuk penangkapan Uchiha Sasuke, Tsunade tahu kalau cepat atau lambat hal ini akan terjadi. Apalagi ketika Sakura dengan entengnya mengatakan bahwa Sabaku Gaara lah yang menjadi salah satu kandidatnya, Tsunade benar-benar bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

Wanita _single_ itu menghela nafas.

"Tsunade-sama, Anda tidak apa-apa? Anda tampak pucat—"

"Tidak apa-apa, Ino. Aku hanya lelah."

Tsunade sadar—Sabaku Gaara merupakan pria yang berbahaya.

.

.

**GANGSTER SQUAD**

_**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Tales of Gangster Squad by Paul Lieberman**_

_**Gangster Squad by stillewolfie**_

**Rated M  
**

**[ Uchiha Sasuke &amp; Haruno Sakura ]**

**Crime/Drama**

**OOC, AU, typo(s), etc.**

**( No Lemon, Lime, or something like that )**

.

.

_When everything starts moving..._

.

.

**Tek.**

Suara cangkir yang diletakkan tampak terdengar. Uchiha Sasuke menyesap rokoknya dengan damai sejahtera ketika mendengar informasi yang diberikan oleh anak buahnya. Ia mendengus pelan dan menjatuhkan batang nikotin itu di lantai, kemudian Sasuke menginjakknya dengan tenang, seolah itu adalah sampah yang tidak berguna.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini, Sasuke?"

Suigetsu duduk dengan elegan dihadapan sang atasan. Wajahnya tampak bosan. Beberapa jam yang lalu ia dipanggil oleh pria ini dengan alasan pertemuan penting, hanya saja lelaki berambut aneh itu tampak tidak memperdulikannya saat kakinya menginjak kediaman Uchiha.

Alis Suigetsu tampak berkedut saat Sasuke sama sekali tidak mendengarkannya.

Sedangkan si pria yang dimaksud hanya menyesap teh berkualitas yang telah disediakan untuknya. Ia menatap Suigetsu dengan sepasang _onyx_ yang menawan, membuat Suigetsu harus menahan mual secara mendadak. Sasuke kembali meletakkan cangkirnya dan menatap Suigetsu dengan pandangan penuh.

"Kau barusan mendengarnya, 'kan?"

Suigetsu mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh pemuda itu. Ini tentang berita yang barusan di dengar oleh mereka. Haruno Sakura, wanita berumur 19 tahun yang kini merupakan incaran Uchiha Sasuke, telah terbaring di sebuah rumah sakit ternama di kota. Hanya saja bukan itu berita yang mampu membuat Sasuke menahan tawa. Yang membuat Sasuke terus tersenyum daritadi adalah alasan mengapa gadis itu terbaring di rumah sakit.

Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau perempuan muda itu begitu keras kepala.

Hanya saja, Sasuke harus bertepuk tangan dengan keberanian Sakura. Gadis itu benar-benar melewati batas nalar Sasuke. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau perempuan dari negara sakura itu memiliki kekuatan dan mental yang kuat. Meskipun kalah telak dengan Sabaku Gaara, tapi Uchiha Sasuke sangat tidak menyangka kalau gadis bernama Haruno Sakura itu begitu tangguh melawannya.

"Tentang wanita itu?" Suigetsu menaikkan alis. "Kau masih memikirkannya?"

Sasuke mendengus. "Dia menarik, Suigetsu. Aku belum pernah bertemu dengan wanita pemberani seperti itu."

Pemuda berambut biru platina itu menyeringai dongkol. "Kau ingin menambah koleksi lagi?" Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau benar-benar brengsek, Sasuke."

Sasuke tidak menanggapi perkataan Suigetsu. Ia lebih memilih untuk menopang dagunya dan bersandar di sofa, menikmati semilir angin yang masuk dari jendela besar di sisi kanan mereka. Pemuda Uchiha itu menutup kedua matanya, lalu terbuka sambil menolehkan kepala—menatap langit cerah dengan awan yang bergerak lewat jendela tersebut.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan alasan kenapa gadis itu begitu ingin membunuhku, Suigetsu." Sasuke mendengus. "Tapi aku akan membunuhnya lebih cepat, bahkan sebelum ia bergerak untuk menangkapku."

.

.

**~ gangster squad ~**

.

.

**Mullbery street, Manhattan. United States.**

Uzumaki Naruto bersandar di kursi mobil dengan raut sebal. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di dada, melirik Nara Shikamaru yang sedang duduk di kursi pengemudi. Mereka sudah menaiki mobil _veneno_ kesayangan Sakura, dan itu merupakan salah satu alasan mengapa pemuda _blonde_ itu terlihat kesal.

"Kenapa aku harus ikut denganmu sih, Shikamaru? Kau 'kan bisa mencarinya sendiri!"

Itu adalah perkataan menjengkelkan bagi pemuda yang dimaksud. Shikamaru menghela nafas. "Kita ini ditugaskan Ny. Tsunade, Naruto—" Ia menguap malas. "—bahkan kalau bukan wanita itu yang menyuruhku, sudah pasti aku tidak mau bekerjasama denganmu."

Naruto mengusap rambutnya. "Kalian semua memang sama saja."

Shikamaru membanting setir ke kanan ketika menemukan persimpangan lampu merah. Ia terpaku pada jalanan yang tengah lurus tersebut. Sebuah penunjuk jalan yang ada di sisi kiri membuat Shikamaru harus menghela nafas lagi. Mereka sudah melewati batas masuk dari kota LA, dimana letak keberadaan mereka sekarang adalah di gerbang masuk barat Manhattan.

Pemuda yang kini telah menikah itu benar-benar tidak menyangka ia sudah sampai sejauh ini.

Kejadian dua minggu yang lalu membuat hati Shikamaru menjadi tak tenang. Karena perlakuan Gaara pada Sakura itulah yang membuat Shikamaru jadi ragu untuk menemui si pemuda berambut merah. Tapi apa daya, meskipun melawan, Tsunade tetap memaksa mereka berdua untuk menemui Gaara.

Sebenarnya apa yang wanita itu pikirkan?

Naruto memilih untuk menopang dagunya dan menatap kaca jendela, menampakkan para penduduk yang sedang berlalu lalang di trotoar yang sedikit sepi. Iris birunya tampak sedikit kosong, kepalanya sekarang sudah terlempar ke kejadian yang lalu.

Wajah gadis berambut merah muda yang tampak kesakitan itu lagi-lagi terlihat. Untuk pertama kalinya, Naruto bisa melihat ketegaran dan keberanian pada sepasang _emerald_ itu. Haruno Sakura, namanya. Pemuda itu benar-benar tidak menyangka Sakura memiliki tekad berapi hingga mencoba membujuk Gaara meski itu sebenarnya sia-sia.

Tangan terkunci, tubuh terjatuh, teriakan, isakan, tantangan. Semua yang Sakura lakukan kembali terngiang di otaknya.

Naruto menutup mata, kemudian menghela nafas pasrah.

Meski tidak sudi, Naruto harus membantu perempuan itu. Ia memang membenci Gaara, tapi demi gadis berambut aneh itu, Hinata, dirinya, dan Sasuke—Naruto akan melakukan apapun asal semuanya kembali menjadi seperti semula.

.

.

**~ gangster squad ~**

.

.

Ruangan itu hanya disinari dengan lampu temaram yang tergantung di atasnya. Desainnya minimalis, hanya ada satu sofa dan meja kecil di tengah ruangan. Pemuda itu dengan lihai mengambil benda tersebut dan mengusapnya dengan hati-hati.

Benda-benda berbahaya itu disejejerkan dengan berbagai ukuran. Semuanya terlihat lengkap dan sedikit berbahaya. Rambut merahnya tampak kontras dengan warna-warna yang ada. Tato unik di dahinya membuat siapapun tahu bahwa orang yang dimaksud adalah si pembunuh bayaran, Sabaku Gaara.

Berbagai macam _handgun_, _assault_, dan _sniper_ teronggok rapi di atas meja. Gaara membersihkan _sniper_-nya dengan penuh perasaan dari noda darah yang telah mengering. Ia tampak tidak peduli dengan suara gemersik pohon yang ada diluar, Gaara lebih menyukai memandangi alat-alat senjata yang ia ambil secara ilegal dari negara tetangga itu.

_Sniper_ AS-50 RB terlihat cerah seperti semula. Gaara meletakkan senjata itu di meja dan meminum air botol yang ada disampingnya. Iris hijau susu itu mulai mengernyit tak suka saat merasakan beberapa hawa keberadaan yang kini telah ada di area kekuasannya. Dan pemuda berambut merah darah itu harus menghela nafas ketika pintu kayu yang terkunci telah di dobrak paksa oleh seseorang yang Gaara tidak mau tahu apa urusannya.

Langkah sepatu _pentofel_ itu menggema ketika sang tamu mendekati sofa yang di duduki oleh Gaara. Pria berambut biru dongker berjalan memasuki ruangan. Iris _onyx_ nya menatap Gaara dengan pandangan bisnis dan cerdik, membuat sang tuan rumah harus memutar mata dan beranjak berdiri.

Uchiha Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku. "Lama tak bertemu, Gaara." Ia tersenyum kalem. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Kediaman Gaara memang sangat jauh dari keramaian kota besar, jadi hanya sedikit orang yang bisa mengetahui keberadaannya. Maka dari itulah, Gaara tidak merasa terkejut ketika Sasuke mengunjunginya. Dan ia pun tahu, kalau pemuda itu berniat untuk mengajaknya bekerjasama dalam sesuatu perihal yang penting. Tapi percayalah, seberapapun pentingnya rencana Sasuke, Gaara benar-benar tidak tertarik.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Uchiha?" Gaara berkata dengan nada yang tak bersahabat. "Aku benci basa-basi. Jadi katakan, apa maumu?"

Sasuke terkekeh, ia memilih untuk bersandar di sisi meja dan menatap Gaara yang sudah kembali duduk di sofa bututnya. Ia melirik salah satu _sniper_ yang menarik perhatiannya. "Kau masih mengoleksi benda ini?" Sasuke mendengus pelan. "Kau benar-benar menyukai pekerjaanmu ini, ya?"

"Aku menyukainya atau tidak, itu sama sekali bukan urusanmu." Gaara mengambil _handgun_ yang entah kenapa sudah ada disampingnya, lalu mengarahkan mulut senjata tersebut tepat pada hidung Sasuke. Iris hijau susunya menyipit. "Apa yang kau rencanakan?"

Sasuke tidak peduli dengan ancaman Gaara, ia benar-benar mengacuhkan senjata api yang padahal sudah ada tepat di depan matanya. "Aku sudah tahu semuanya, Gaara." Ucapnya dengan seringai menyebalkan. "Mengenai dirimu dan Haruno, serta ancamanmu pada gadis itu—" Gaara sama sekali tidak terkejut ketika Sasuke sudah memutar tubuhnya dan segera menendang tangannya hingga terhempas ke atas, sampai terdengar suara—**PRAKH!**—pistol yang terlempar ke lantai. "—dan pertemuanmu dengan Uzumaki Naruto."

Gaara menatap jari-jarinya yang sedikit memerah akibat tendangan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba. Pemuda itu menghela nafas dan beranjak berdiri, mengambil jaketnya yang tergantung di mulut sofa dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke. Tapi sebelum dirinya sudah keluar secara sepenuhnya dari ruangan itu, perkataan sang Uchiha mampu menghentikan langkahnya yang kaku.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bekerjasama?" Iris _onyx_ itu memancarkan sesuatu yang cerdik. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Gaara?"

Pemuda yang dimaksud mendecih pelan, tampak tidak tertarik dengan ajakan Sasuke. Gaara membalasnya dengan desisan sinis. "Aku tidak akan pernah bekerjasama dengan bajingan seperti kau, Uchiha."

"Oh, benarkah?" Sasuke mendengus, ia melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Sepasang malam itu masih enggan untuk menatap Gaara. "Padahal kau bisa membunuhnya dengan cepat kalau kau membantuku untuk membunuhnya juga."

"Aku tidak tahu siapa yang kau bicarakan, tapi aku benar-benar tidak tertarik untuk melakukan percobaan pembunuhan denganmu." Jika itu masalah bunuh-membunuh, Gaara lebih suka untuk melakukannya sendiri, ia tidak tertarik untuk bekerjasama dan membantu orang lain. Darah yang keluar dari daging-daging busuk itu harus dinikmati oleh dirinya saja, tidak untuk siapapun.

Sasuke menutup mata, menikmati angin semilir yang masuk dari pintu yang telah terbuka. Senyum khas Uchiha masih terpampang di wajahnya. Ia tidak merasa sakit hati dengan segala desisan dan hinaan yang Gaara lontarkan. Justru karena itulah, Sasuke benar-benar yakin kalau orang itu adalah Sabaku Gaara.

"Haruno Sakura... kau sangat membencinya, bukan?" Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya, membalikkan diri dan menghadap punggung Gaara yang masih enggan untuk menatapnya. "Apa kau yakin bisa membunuhnya sendirian? Dia ada di pihak yang jauh berbeda dari yang kau bayangkan—"

"—aku tidak peduli dengan semua itu. Asal dia terbunuh, itu sudah cukup. Dan kau—" Gaara menolehkan kepalanya sedikit, menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan benci. "—jangan pernah menyentuh mangsa yang ingin kuambil, Uchiha."

Sasuke tidak mencegah Gaara yang kini telah menghilang di hadapannya. Ketika terdengar suara motor yang bergerak, ia sama sekali tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Senyum pemuda itu mulai menghilang, digantikan dengan wajah geram yang siap menerkam.

Ia tahu kalau Gaara adalah orang tertutup yang tidak mau membuka identitasnya pada orang lain, termasuk Sasuke. Pemuda itu juga sadar kalau menaklukkan Gaara sama saja menaklukkan seekor singa. Gaara tidak mudah dibujuk, dirayu, dan apapun itu. Sasuke sangat menyadari fakta tersebut. Tapi ia juga tidak menyadari kalau perlakuan Gaara juga sangat berefek untuknya. Menyebalkan.

Tapi Sasuke tidak perlu memikirkan hal itu semua—yang harus ia pikirkan adalah bagaimana Sabaku Gaara ingin bergabung dengan dirinya.

Sasuke harus bertindak cepat kalau tidak mau didahului oleh gadis sialan bernama Haruno Sakura.

Pemuda itu berjalan keluar ruangan, tidak memperdulikan segala barang berharga Gaara yang tertinggal disana.

Ini pertarungannya.

Sasuke adalah seorang penguasa.

Dan penguasa akan memenangkan segala pertarungan dan memusnahkan musuhnya, termasuk seekor kelinci kecil tidak berguna berupa sampah yang diberi nama Haruno Sakura.

Sasuke menjamin itu.

Dia akan menang—apapun caranya.

.

.

**~ gangster squad ~**

.

.

**Los Angeles Police Department, Los Angeles. United States.**

Tsunade duduk di kursi kehormatannya. Ia menatap kedua pria yang kini telah berdiri dengan pose yang berbeda. Iris cokelat madunya menajam, menatap satu titik dimana salah satu pria tersebut berdiri. Uzumaki Naruto yang diperhatikan pun tampaknya tidak peduli, dia hanya bersandar di dinding berwarna krim itu sambil mengorek lubang telinganya, tidak peduli dengan pandangan Tsunade yang mengerikan.

"—kami tidak menemukan Sabaku Gaara di tempat yang kau berikan, Nyonya." Di antara mereka bertiga, mungkin hanya Shikamaru lah yang kini menetralkan hatinya. Ingin rasanya ia memukul kepala Naruto bila saja Tsunade tidak ada disana. "Kami sudah mencarinya di daerah pelabuhan dan bagian utara Manhattan. Hanya saja—"

Shikamaru langsung bungkam ketika Tsunade mengangkat tangannya—menyuruhnya untuk berhenti berbicara. "Aku mengerti, Nara Shikamaru." Tsunade menghela nafas. "Aku hargai usahamu, dan kau, Uzumaki Naruto—" Urat-urat menyebalkan mulai bermunculan di dahi Tsunade. "—bisakah kau sopan pada orang yang lebih tua dari dirimu?"

"Ha?" Naruto menampakkan wajah tololnya. Shikamaru menghela nafas pasrah. "Untuk apa aku harus sopan pada orang yang ingin menangkapku dulu?" Naruto meniup jari kelingkingnya yang kini terhiasi oleh kotoran berwarna cokelat menjijikkan. "Kau juga bukan siapa-siapaku kok, nenek tua."

Alis kiri Tsunade berkedut.

"Siapa yang kau bilang 'nenek tua' hah—!?" Tsunade menggeram tertahan. "Perbaiki posisi berdirimu dan menghadapku dengan hormat, ini perintah!"

"Kau tidak punya hak untuk memerintahku, _grandma_." Shikamaru menepuk jidatnya. Matilah sudah. "Lagipula kau memang tua kok, apa kau tidak sadar kalau sudah ada kerutan aneh di dahimu itu, hah?"

Shikamaru pernah mendengar rumor kalau kepala kepolisian itu memang mempunyai tekanan temperamental dan mudah emosi. Awalnya Shikamaru tidak percaya, karena dilihat dari fisik dan parasnya, Tsunade adalah wanita elegan dan berkepala dingin. Tapi opini tersebut sepertinya harus terbuang karena sekarang ia sudah melihat sifat asli dari Tsunade.

Wajah mengerikan milik wanita awet muda itulah yang telah menjadi buktinya.

"Jaga ucapanmu, Uzumaki." Kalau saja ini bukan kantornya, tidak menjadi kemungkinan kalau Tsunade akan mengamuk dengan sadisnya. "Karena kau sudah membantu cucuku waktu itu, kali ini kau kuampuni. Tapi—" Tsunade mengepalkan tangannya, kemudian menempelkan kepalan tinjunya itu ke dinding yang ada tepat disampingnya, sehingga terdengar suara—**BUGH!**—yang keras dan disusul dengan—**KRAKH!**—kencang. "—jangan harap kau akan mendapatkannya lagi, Uzumaki Naruto!" Persetan dengan kantor, emosi yang meluap membuat Tsunade harus menghancurkan sesuatu sekali saja.

Suara mengerikan itu mampu membuat dua pria dewasa yang ada disana terdiam. Shikamaru merasakan pelipisnya terasa basah karena keringat yang mengucur secara tiba-tiba. Sedangkan yang satunya lagi langsung berdiri tegap, tidak menjadi kemungkinan kalau dirinya juga mulai merasakan kalau nyalinya juga mulai menciut ketika melihat retakan dinding yang begitu besar.

_Sialan, nenek dan cucu memang sama saja._ Itulah yang Naruto pikirkan.

Melihat keduanya yang mulai tunduk, Tsunade menghela nafas sejenak dan kembali duduk di kursinya. Ia mulai menjadi seperti dirinya sebagai kepala kepolisian. Wanita itu melipat jari-jarinya dan kedua tangannya bertumpu pada dagu, menatap mereka berdua dengan pandangan serius.

"Selama Sakura tidak sadarkan diri, aku ingin kalian melanjutkan tugasnya untuk mencari **mereka** yang tersisa," Tsunade melirik Shikamaru. "Saat ini kaulah yang kuandalkan, Nara Shikamaru. Jadi aku bergantung padamu."

Shikamaru mengangguk.

"Dan kau, Uzumaki Naruto—" Naruto menegakkan tubuh, memasukkan tangannya di saku jaket merah miliknya. "—kau kutugaskan untuk menyelidiki Sabaku Gaara dan mencari informasi tentang pemuda itu—" Naruto ingin menyela, namun langsung sungkan ketika Tsunade memelototi dirinya. "—lakukan dengan cara apapun. Dan kalau bisa, kau harus membujuknya untuk bergabung dengan kita."

"Kenapa harus aku? Kau 'kan tahu kalau aku sangat membenci orang itu!" Naruto mengerutkan dahi dan berteriak keras. "Kenapa kau memberikan tugas ini padaku? Aku dan Shikamaru bisa bertukar peran dan biarkan saja dia—"

"Tidak bisa."

"Tapi—"

"Kau mengenal Gaara jauh dari Shikamaru maupun Sakura, Naruto. Kaulah yang bisa menaklukkannya." Memang benar, diantara mereka semua, Naruto lah yang pernah mengetahui dan berhubungan dengan Gaara lebih lama dibandingkan semuanya.

Tapi tetap saja, itu bukanlah sebuah alasan yang mampu membuat Naruto mengalah. "Tidak! Aku tidak mau!" Shikamaru menghela nafas lagi, ia memijat keningnya. "Setiap aku bertemu dengan si bajingan itu, aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk membunuhnya, _grandma_." Naruto berkata dengan nada kasar. "Dan kalau pun aku bisa mengendalikan diri, belum tentu orang itu mau mendengarkan semua perkataanku! Dia itu hanya menuruti keinginan dirinya sendiri dan tidak mau mendengarkan orang lain, itulah sifat yang kubenci dari Gaara, _grandma_! Jadi tolonglah, biarkan aku mencari Shimura Sai dan Shikamaru—"

"Hentikan, Naruto." Nada tenang sekaligus mengintimidasi itu membuat Naruto menghentikan ucapannya. "Aku tidak mau mendengar penolakan dari mulut kalian. Apapun alasanmu terhadap kebencianmu pada Sabaku Gaara, itu tidak mengubah pikiranku untuk tugas kalian." Naruto menghela nafas keras, wajahnya tampak kesal.

Naruto mengacak-ngacak rambutnya gemas. "Terserahmu sajalah, nenek tua! Tapi kalau ada masalah, aku tidak mau ikut campur!"

Tsunade tersenyum. "Baiklah."

Wanita itu bertepuk tangan sekali, tanda kalau diskusi sore itu telah berakhir. "Kalian boleh pergi." Sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu, Shikamaru sempat menunduk hormat pada Tsunade, sedangkan Naruto tanpa mengatakan selamat tinggal langsung pergi dan membuka pintu ruangan dengan keras sambil mengumpat-ngumpat.

**Blam.**

Pintu pun tertutup.

Semburat oranye mulai terlihat ketika Tsunade membalikkan kursi putarnya, menatap kaca bening yang terpampang disana. Suara klakson dan deruan kendaraan tak mampu membuat Tsunade terganggu. Ia terus memandangi matahari yang mulai tenggelam di ufuk barat itu.

Wanita _blonde_ berkuncir itu menutup mata.

Sekelebat memori mulai terputar di otaknya. Segala sesuatu dari awal bermula ini semua terjadi. Dari pertemuan mereka, suara tembakan, pukulan, dan pengorbanan.

Saat mendengar bibir Sakura mengucapkan nama Sabaku Gaara, Tsunade sempat terkejut ketika gadis itu mengatakannya dengan enteng. Sakura seolah telah melupakan semuanya. Dan Tsunade pun yakin kalau Gaara masih mengingatnya dengan jelas, sehingga itu adalah salah satu alasan mengapa pemuda itu menolak ajakan Sakura.

Ia menghela nafas.

Semoga saja semua yang ia lakukan kali ini benar dan tepat.

.

.

**~ gangster squad ~**

.

.

Goresan kuning pada kanvas menjadi penegasan dalam lukisan itu. Tangannya yang lihai segera mengoleskan cat pada salah satu warna yang mulai pudar disana. Cat _akrilik_ yang memang sederhana, namun dengan cat tersebut bisa membuat sebuah lukisan bisa menjadi sesuatu yang nyata.

Contohnya lukisan ini.

Pemandangan dikala sore menjelang. Di saat cakrawala mulai terlihat, horizon menggelap kehilangan sinarnya. Bayangan hitam yang menjadi background gedung-gedung tinggi yang berupa mirip perkotaan itu. Beberapa burung walet yang kebetulan lewat menjadi hiasan dari lukisan matahari tenggelam yang kini telah diciptakan oleh pemuda berkulit pucat yang duduk di depannya.

Kacamata ber-_frame_ tipis menjadi temannya saat ini. Ia tersenyum kecil ketika menyadari kalau lukisan buatannya sudah hampir jadi. Rambut hitam klimis miliknya melambai ketika angin malam berhembus, membuat tangannya berhenti bergerak dan membuat kepalanya mengadah—menatap langit yang kini telah menggelap.

"Tak terasa ya, sudah malam..."

Entah ini perkataan yang dilontarkan untuk siapa, yang jelas manusia yang disebut lelaki ini hanya sendirian di apartemen kecil itu. Iris _onyx_ itu mengerjap pelan, lalu berdiri dan sontak merenggangkan tubuhnya yang kaku. Bibirnya mengulas senyum tipis, membuat kesan elegan kembali menguar dari dalam dirinya.

Shimura Sai mengambil kanvas tersebut lalu menyimpannya di lemari yang ada di pojok ruangan. Langkahnya terdengar pelan. Suasananya begitu sepi dan kaku, membuat siapa saja enggan untuk masuk ke dalamnya.

Namun saat ia ingin mengunci lemari, kehadiran seseorang mampu membuat senyumnya semakin mengembang.

"Kenapa kau begitu hobi membuat hal-hal tidak berguna seperti ini, Sai?"

Suara berat khas pria terdengar dan menggema. Sabaku Gaara memasuki apartemen itu melalui jendela yang terbuka dan bersandar di sisi kanannya, menatap sang tuan rumah yang kini telah membalikkan badan untuk menghadap padanya.

"Ah Gaara, kau sudah datang..."

"Jangan tersenyum seperti itu. Kau menjijikkan."

Sai terkekeh pelan. "Baik baik... jadi, apa yang kali ini terjadi?" Sai duduk di sofa dan menatap Gaara yang masih berdiri. "Apa terjadi sesuatu yang menarik?"

"Tidak juga. Uchiha datang dan mengganggu hariku, itulah sebabnya aku menemuimu." Gaara menghela nafas. "Dia membahas sesuatu yang tidak penting."

"Tn. Uchiha menemuimu?" Sai merasa itu bukan sesuatu yang mengagetkan. "Apa ini masalah... perempuan itu?" Sai mencoba menebak.

Gaara tidak menjawab, membuat Sai menarik kesimpulan.

Senyum palsu kembali tercipta.

Haruno Sakura... Haruno Sakura...

Perempuan berdarah Jepang berambut merah muda. Mantan polisi muda yang debutnya sudah berakhir dua tahun lalu, namun harus turun tangan karena keonaran yang dibuat oleh ketua gangster terkenal, Uchiha Sasuke. Dan yang Sai ketahui, gadis unik itu harus terbaring di rumah sakit akibat kebrutalan Gaara dua minggu lalu karena permintaannya yang mampu membuat Gaara tersulut emosi.

"Kau tahu, Gaara? Rasanya aku ingin cepat-cepat menemui Ms. Sakura..."

Sai merasa kalau gadis itu memiliki potensi yang kuat.

"Kau sama saja dengan Uchiha, Sai. Kalian berdua memang menyebalkan."

Entahlah, Sai merasa kalau cepat atau lambat ia akan segera bertemu dengan perempuan itu.

"Eh? Benarkah? Bukankah kami memang mirip?"

Sungguh, semuanya akan menyenangkan bila hal itu memang benar-benar terjadi.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

Hanya bisa bilang maaf untuk chapter ini. Janjinya mau update Juni kemaren, tapi karena lagi migrasi ke fandom kurobas, feel ke fandom Naruto sempet hilang. Jadi maaf ya teman-teman. :') /peluk Sasori/

.

.

**SPECIAL THANKS TO**

tuteja hikari, Guest, mi-chan, kazuya uchiha, Shana Kozumi, kazuran, SyifaCute, Kim Na Na, Lhylia Kiryu, gaara, kevinlegnard, Mizuira Kumiko, Little pinky mouse, Uchiwa, Febri Feven, Ulandari, Anggunyu, Anka-Chan, Fitri-Chan, sudoerarekndapblekputrakeramat, nyakoi-chan

.

.

**Quest's**

**Makasi ya, sarannya udah dipake.** Iya, masama. **Sakura gapapa 'kan?** Gatau. **Adegan SasuSaku-nya minim ya.** Ini bukan romance. **Gaara sadis ala piskopat ya.** Semoga saja begitu :') **Semakin berharap kalau endingnya SasuSaku.** Bisa jadi. **Ternyata authornya Sasuke-centric, nggak kaget kalau list favs storiesmu ada SasuHina-nya.** Haha, iyaa. **SasuSaku kira-kira ketemuannya di chapter berapa?** Ga bisa dipastikan, tapi bentar lagi kok. **Sakura amnesia?** Bisa jadi. **Gaara punya dendam ama Sakura?** Iya. **Masa lalunya memang kenapa sih?** :) **Request ada GaaSaku-nya dong.** Hmm. **Bikin SakuGaaNaruSai bersahabat yaa.** Jangan lupa Shikamaru dong xD **Kusumpahi Gaara jatuh cinta sama Sakura.** Haha. **SasuSaku-nya masih lama?** Bentar lagi. **Makasih atas kejutan yang kamu kasih.** Masama. **Penasaran gimana usaha Sakura buat nyuruh Gaara gabung setelah ngeliat adegan chapter ini.** :D **Jatuh cinta ama Gaara yang ini.** Makasii. **Sakura harus menaklukkan Gaara!** Yosh! /kibar bendera/ (?) **Sai-nya harus keren.** Maaf kalo nggak keren ya :'( **Update Threat or Something?-nya dong.** Iyaaa.

.

.

**Terima kasih sudah membaca!**

**Mind to Review? :)**


	7. The Police, Senju Tsunade

**La Florist, Los Angeles. United States.**

**Ting.**

Setelah menutup pintu kaca toko bunga yang barusan ia kunjungi, Yamanaka Ino berjalan melewati orang-orang yang sengaja berkeliaran di pusat kota saat itu. Dengan langkahnya yang pelan, Ino menyentuh ujung bunga _lily_ yang sudah terbungkus rapi di tangannya. Gadis itu tertawa pelan dan kembali menghadap depan, dirinya berpikir akan menyerahkan bunga ini sebagai hadiah untuk Sakura nantinya.

Ino berbelok ke arah barat, dimana distrik itu dihiasi oleh rumah-rumah yang membuka kios kecil yang menjual berbagai makanan ringan. Ia tampak tidak memperdulikan siulan aneh yang berasal dari para remaja pria yang kebetulan melewati dirinya.

Ino sudah terbiasa.

Manik birunya terus terpaku di jalanan trotoar yang ia pijak. Dalam pikirannya, Ino akan mengatur jadwal pekerjaannya hari itu. Setelah selesai mengajar anak didikannya nanti, gadis itu berencana akan mengunjungi kantor Tsunade dan mendiskusikan sesuatu. Entahlah, neneknya kok yang menyuruhnya kesana. Lalu setelah itu, ia akan mengunjungi Sakura yang masih terbaring hingga sekarang, dan Ino akan—

**Tap.**

—langkahnya terhenti.

Angin musim semi berhembus pelan, namun bukan fakta itulah yang mampu membuat mata Ino membulat sempurna. Gadis itu berhenti melangkah dan sontak berjalan mundur beberapa langkah. Bibirnya terkatup rapat. Raut keterkejutan jelas-jelas telah hadir di wajahnya.

Keadaan memang masih normal sebenarnya. Beberapa anak yang berlarian tak mampu menjadi pusat perhatian Ino. Gadis itu hanya mematung dengan tubuh tegap serta genggaman pada buket bunga yang menguat. Rambut pirangnya yang sengaja ia ikat rendah itu bergerak pelan. Hanya saja, jantung yang awalnya berdetak normal kini telah memacu cepat.

Keringat dingin mulai mengalir. _Saliva_ ia telan dengan cepat untuk membasahi kerongkongannya yang tiba-tiba kering.

Ino hanya terdiam ketika manik birunya melihat seseorang yang sedang berjalan dari arah yang berlawanan dengan dirinya. Tubuh tegap pemuda itu tak mampu membuat Ino terpesona, hanya saja gadis itu tampak mengenali kedua irisnya. Orang itu mengenakan mantel hitam dengan wajah meraut datar. Seolah-olah tidak ada yang ia pikirkan di dalam otaknya.

Sekelebat merah itu bergoyang, bergerak mengikuti arah angin yang lewat. Lelaki itu hanya menatap lurus ke depan dan tidak memperhatikan Ino yang masih terdiam. Dia tampak tidak peduli. Iris hijau itu hanya berfokus di jalanan dan melewati seorang perempuan berambut pirang dengan cepat.

Itu Sabaku Gaara.

Iris biru milik Ino perlahan mengecil. Tubuh gadis itu langsung menegang ketika menyadari bahwa sekarang Gaara telah melewati dirinya—namun tidak melakukan apa-apa. Jantung memacu cepat. Keringat membasahi wajah. Dan bahu yang menegang mampu membuat tubuh Ino lemas.

Dia takut.

Aroma maskulin itu entah kenapa langsung tercium dan menusuk indera penciuman Ino. Membuat gadis itu sadar betapa dekatnya jarak mereka ketika berlewatan tadi. Detak jantungnya sekarang mampu ia rasakan. Aura gelap yang begitu kental mampu membuat Ino menahan nafas.

Bahkan gadis itu benar-benar tidak menyadari bahwa buket bunga yang sudah dirangkai sedemikian rupa telah terjatuh di pijakan trotoar, hingga tepi-tepinya menjadi kotor akibat beberapa butiran pasir yang sedikit menempel di kelopak bunga _lily_-nya.

Tapi sungguh—

"B-Bagaimana bisa...?"

—pertanda apa ini?

.

.

.

**GANGSTER SQUAD**

**_Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Tales of Gangster Squad by Paul Lieberman_**

**_Gangster Squad by stillewolfie_**

**Rated M**

**[ Uchiha Sasuke &amp; Haruno Sakura ]**

**Crime, Drama, Friendship**

**OOC, AU, typo(s), etc.**

**( No Lemon, Lime, or something like that )**

.

.

_When one truth has been revealed..._

.

.

Sakura terus berjalan tanpa arah. Kakinya ia gerakkan dengan sedikit keraguan. Di matanya, ia hanya mendapati sebuah kegelapan yang tidak ada ujungnya, dimana dirinya hanya terdiam di tengah-tengahnya. Sakura mengerjap pelan. Dirinya sekarang hanya dibaluti oleh ketakutan dengan sedikit kebingungan.

Tanpa berucap, ia kembali berjalan. Mencoba untuk mencari celah agar keluar. Langkahnya yang pelan perlahan mulai dipercepat. Sakura sudah berniat untuk keluar dari sana. Sungguh, ini tidak lucu. Kenapa dia bisa ada di tempat seperti ini?

Kegelapan itu masih ada. Hanya hal itulah yang sekarang menjadi teman Sakura. Gadis itu terus melangkah, melangkah, dan melangkah. Iris _emerald_ yang diselipi oleh keberanian namun didominasi oleh ketakutan itulah yang sekarang ia rasakan. Sakura takut—dia benar-benar takut.

Hal gila apa ini?

Apa ini mimpi? Apa ini ilusi? Apa ini hanyalah sebuah eksistensi yang dimunculkan oleh imajinasinya? Kenapa harus Sakura yang mengalaminya!?

**Tep.**

Sakura berhenti berjalan. Ia terus membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan berharap gadis itu bisa secepatnya keluar dari permainan ini. Instingnya mengatakan bahwa ini merupakan hal yang tidak logis.

Menelan ludah sebagai awalan, Sakura pun berniat berjalan kembali. Hanya saja—

**Trank!**

"—!?"

—dia tidak bisa.

**Trank! Trank! Trank!**

Sakura mencoba untuk menggerakkan kakinya dan berjalan keluar. Namun ia kembali dikejutkan ketika merasakan sesuatu telah mengunci pergelangan kakinya, hingga membuat gadis itu jadi susah bergerak. Sakura melirikkan mata ke bawah, dan ia hanya terdiam saat menyadari bahwa sudah ada sepasang rantai besi yang telah mengunci kakinya.

Ia tidak bisa berjalan.

**Trank! Trank!**

_A-Apa ini!?_

"—Gh!" Sakura meringis pelan ketika merasakan goresan besi rantai yang bekarat telah bergesekan dengan kulitnya. Gadis itu merasakan pergelangan kakinya telah memerah.

"B-Bagaimana bisa—" Sakura menelan ludah. "—sejak kapan ada rantai disini!?"

Tanpa menyadari kebrutalannya dalam bergerak, Sakura dengan sekuat tenaga mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari kuncian rantai tersebut. Gadis itu berteriak, menendang-nendang, dan menarik kakinya dengan kuat agar rantai itu bisa terlepas.

Tapi tidak ada sesuatu yang dihasilkan, hanya engahan nafas dan wajah lelah yang tampak pada dirinya.

Gadis itu jatuh terduduk. Sakura menyerah. Ia lelah. Sekarang dirinya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tidak ada yang bisa menolongnya sekarang. Yang ada hanyalah kegelapan yang tak berujung, bahkan tidak ada hawa kehidupan yang terasa disana. Sakura bahkan tidak bisa merasakan adanya atmosfer, udara, bahkan tanah—tidak seperti tempat lainnya.

Ia seperti melayang, namun masih sanggup untuk berjalan.

Lucu sekali.

Sakura menundukkan kepala. Tubuhnya bergetar. Ia ingin berteriak untuk meminta pertolongan. Tapi ia rasa dirinya tak bisa, karena pita suaranya seakan telah terputus. Suara gemeletuk gigi yang dihasilkan olehnya sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil.

"T-Tolong—" Kenapa air mata sialan ini harus keluar? "—siapapun, tolong aku!"

Setelah teriakan pertolongan Sakura itu terdengar, sedetik kemudian semua hal yang ada telah berubah. Tidak ada kegelapan, tidak ada kesunyian, bahkan sekarang yang ada hanyalah sebuah jalanan yang dihiasi oleh bangunan di setiap pinggirnya.

"Apa y-yang—?"

**Brukh!**

Sakura terdiam. Mulutnya terbuka. Iris matanya mengecil.

Cairan kental berwarna merah itu langsung menghiasi wajahnya ketika tubuh manusia yang tak Sakura kenal tiba-tiba terjatuh tepat di sampingnya. Entah angin darimana, helaian merah muda miliknya terayun pelan. Membuat gadis itu sadar bahwa itu bukanlah ilusi biasa.

Tubuh Sakura bergetar hebat dan menegang seketika. Ia tahu bahwa tubuh asing itu tak lagi bernyawa akibat tembakan timah yang tertancap tepat di kepalanya. Sakura menelan ludah ketika langkah kaki itu telah terdengar di telinganya. Dan—

—ia menahan nafas.

"Eh—"

Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Nafasnya memburu cepat. Dan tubuhnya benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak. Sakura hanya terdiam dengan posisi terduduk. Matanya berfokus pada seseorang yang berjalan di depannya dengan sebuah _shotgun_ yang telah orang itu pegang. Mata Sakura beradu dengan mata sosok itu. Sakura terdiam, orang itu terus melangkah. Hingga sampai tepat di hadapannya, Sakura benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak dibuatnya.

Orang itu berjongkok, ia menyamakan tinggi dengan Sakura yang terduduk. Gadis itu menahan nafas saat tangan sosok itu menyentuh ujung rambutnya, kemudian memainkannya dengan pelan. Setelah puas dengan helaian merah mudanya, orang itu lagi-lagi menyentuh pipi Sakura dan mengelusnya perlahan.

Lembut dan… mematikan.

"Hai, Sakura. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Ia tersenyum manis. Sakura mengernyitkan alis. "Kau mengenalku, 'kan?"

Sakura tak menjawab. Sosok yang disebut dengan perempuan itu memainkan pistol kecil yang ada di tangannya, dan ia menyipitkan matanya senang ketika melihat Sakura yang telah menelan ludah.

Orang itu hanya bisa mendengus pelan saat ketika Sakura menyentak kepala untuk melepas sentuhannya. Sosok itu melemparkan senyum tipis dan terus menatap kedua _emerald_ milik sang gadis bersurai merah muda.

Dua pasang _emerald_ itu telah berhadapan.

"K-Kau—" Suaranya tercekat. Sungguh, ia benar-benar tidak bisa mempercayainya. "S-Siapa kau sebenarnya!?"

"Ah. Kau galak sekali, Sakura." Manusia berupa perempuan itu memajukan kepalanya, membuat kepala Sakura jadi termundur pelan. "Kau benar-benar… tidak tahu siapa aku?"

Sakura mengenalnya. Ia sangat tahu siapa dia.

Tapi—

"Heh, dasar konyol." Tangan kosong yang sebelumnya dipakai untuk elusan pipi, perlahan mulai menyentuh dada Sakura yang hanya ditutupi oleh pakaian panjang berwarna putih. "Bagaimana bisa orang-orang menyebutmu hebat kalau kau tidak tahu siapa dirimu?"

Mata Sakura membulat.

Si 'Haruno Sakura' menyeringai lebar.

"Aku Sakura—"

Hal gila apa lagi ini?

"—tapi mungkin kau sadar…" Ia tersenyum. "Aku adalah bagian dari dirimu yang ada di masa lalu."

.

.

**~ gangster squad ~**

.

.

**Pavilions Signature Cafe. Los Angeles, United States.**

Suara deru musik _jazz_ yang menggema di ruangan kedap suara itu tak menjadi gangguan bagi seseorang yang duduk di salah satu meja yang disediakan. Segelas _latte_ yang mengepul tak menjadi pusat perhatiannya. Orang itu hanya memandangi pantulan dirinya yang diperlihatkan di kaca bening yang ada di sampingnya. Kedua iris hitam itu terus memandangi orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang melewati _mini-café_ itu.

Sekotak cat minyak serta beberapa kuas dengan berbagai ukuran telah tergeletak begitu saja di meja tersebut. Kanvas berukuran sedang itu masih ada di pelukannya. Shimura Sai tersenyum tipis, ia langsung mengambil salah satu kuas yang ada dan melanjutkan lukisannya yang belum selesai.

Perjalanan dari Manhattan ke LA memang cukup melelahkan. Sebenarnya pemuda paruh baya itu tidak memiliki tujuan mengapa dirinya datang kesini. Padahal ia tidak memiliki kenalan ataupun keluarga, tapi entah kenapa Sai menginginkan sedikit hiburan.

Bagi orang yang melihat, tentu saja di mata masyarakat Sai merupakan pria yang baik dan tidak suka mencari masalah. Dengan wajah mendukung seperti itu, siapa yang tidak berpikir demikian? Semuanya pasti memandang Sai dengan pandangan kagum serta mengidolakannya. Bagi mereka, Sai adalah pemuda yang baik, sopan, dan ramah—tipe ideal setiap wanita.

Tangannya mulai berhenti ketika televisi yang ada di kafe itu mulai menyiarkan sesuatu yang membuat dirinya terdiam. Dengan gerakan pelan, ia mengadahkan kepala dan melihat berita yang baru saja disiarkan. Sai mengerjap, bibirnya hanya membentuk garis datar ketika seseorang yang tidak asing di matanya telah muncul di berita media.

Disana, tampak seorang Uchiha Sasuke telah keluar dengan pakaian formal di suatu tempat yang entah Sai tak tahu dimana letaknya. Selanjutnya, tampak pemuda yang sekilas mirip dengannya itu telah menunggu seseorang di depan mobil. Sai langsung mengerjap lagi ketika ia melihat Sasuke telah menggaet seorang wanita yang Sai tak tahu namanya.

Hanya saja, ia sama sekali tidak terkejut.

Mungkin itu adalah kesekian wanita yang telah menghangatkan hari Uchiha Sasuke di ranjang dan hanya untuk kepuasan nafsu belaka. Jadi Sai tak heran ketika dirinya melihat kabar bahwa Sasuke sering bersama wanita yang berbeda. Jujur saja, ia tidak peduli bagaimana kehidupan orang itu sekarang. Sasuke sudah menjadi penguasa, memiliki banyak wanita, dan uang akan muncul tanpa dirinya harus bekerja keras. Kini Sasuke menjadi orang tersukses sekaligus terbrengsek yang pernah Sai kenal.

Kehidupannya sekarang sudah tidak buruk lagi. Dan Sai hanya bisa memaklumi hal tersebut.

Kanvas yang sempat dilupakan itu sekarang telah menjadi pusat Sai sekarang. Kuas putihnya terus bergerak, menggoresinya dengan belahan warna yang dipadu dengan eksistensi manis yang sedemikian rupa. Dengan senyum menawan, Sai terus melanjutkan hasil karyanya yang ke-109.

Meski isi otaknya memikirkan strategi tentang bagaimana rupa hasil karyanya ini nanti, sebenarnya lelaki berambut klimis itu berpusat ke hal yang lain.

Setelah pertemuannya dengan Gaara sore itu, entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini orang itu tak lagi mengujunginya. Setelah mengucapkan salam, Gaara tak lagi mengunjungi apartemennya untuk kesekian kali. Awalnya Sai sempat heran, apa yang dilakukan oleh Gaara sehingga pria itu tak berkunjung lagi ke rumahnya? Apa ada sesuatu yang berbahaya hingga Gaara tak sempat mengabarinya?

Satu kesimpulan telah ia buat.

Gaara pasti sedang mencari alasan mengapa Sakura datang menemuinya.

Meski objek yang sekarang dicari telah terbaring koma, Gaara tak kehilangan akal. Pemuda itu akan terus mencari siapapun yang memiliki hubungan dengan Sakura selain Shikamaru dan Naruto. Dan Gaara tahu tidak banyak orang yang mengenal Sakura di Amerika selain keluarga dan anggota kepolisian milik Senju Tsunade. Hanya saja, ini Gaara yang dibicarakan. Dan pemikiran pria berambut merah itu bisa terbilang cukup luas.

Sai mendengus pelan.

.

.

**~ gangster squad ~**

.

.

**Furnished Apartment, California. United States.**

Naruto bergelanyut manja di guling kusam yang ada di pelukannya. Lelaki itu bergerak gelisah dan berputar-putar di kasur yang ada di apartemen itu. Iris birunya tampak mengantuk, namun Naruto sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk tidur. Pemikirannya terus saja berpusat pada segala hal yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi tugasnya sekarang.

Dua hari yang lalu, Tsunade meminta—atau bisa dibilang memerintah—dirinya untuk mencari Sabaku Gaara. Dan sekarang masalahnya, Naruto sama sekali tidak mengetahui tempat tinggal, alamat, teman, ataupun kerabat dari orang itu. Naruto menghela nafas. Ia terus berpikir bagaimana dirinya untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini dan segera pergi dari campur tangan mengenai Uchiha Sasuke.

"Aaarggh…"

Naruto menjedukkan kepalanya di tepi kasur. Wajahnya tampak mengerikan karena amarah dan kekesalan yang membuncah di dadanya. Sakura belum saja sadar, Tsunade terus menghubungi ponselnya, dan Shikamaru sekarang entah ada dimana. Semua hal itu membuat Naruto pusing tak karuan.

Jujur saja, sejak dulu hubungan dirinya dengan Gaara tidak bisa dibilang baik. Mereka terus saja bertengkar karena hal sepele serta pemikiran yang berbeda.

Terkesan anak-anak memang, tapi itulah kenyataan.

Meski Naruto adalah mantan buronan, ia sama sekali tidak pernah memiliki niat untuk membunuh orang yang tidak berdosa. Setidaknya, Naruto bisa dibilang lebih baik dibandingkan Gaara. Jika Naruto memiliki hati nurani, Gaara adalah orang yang sebaliknya. Ia kejam—Gaara kejam. Dan baginya, membunuh orang merupakan makanan sehari-harinya.

Itu adalah salah satu hal yang paling dibenci Naruto dari Gaara.

Sejak Naruto memisahkan diri dengan Sasuke dan memutuskan untuk menjadi buronan jalanan, ia merasa bersyukur ketika sadar bahwa lelaki itu telah benar-benar memisahkan diri dari orang bernama Sabaku Gaara. Ya, Naruto bahagia. Dan dirinya cukup bersyukur akan keadaan tersebut.

Namun sejak semuanya terjadi, entah ikatan apa yang membuat mereka bertemu kembali. Sejak pertemuan mereka dua tahun pertama di taman beberapa minggu yang lalu, Naruto sadar bahwa tidak banyak hal yang berubah dari diri Gaara. Orang itu masih memiliki wajah _stoic_ yang menyebalkan. Aura membunuhnya pun masih sama—atau lebih parah? Sungguh, Naruto benar-benar tidak bisa membedakannya.

Dengan malas, Naruto mengambil sebuah bingkai foto yang ada di meja ranjangnya. Manik birunya seketika menghangat kala ia menatap sesosok wanita yang telah tersenyum sambil memeluk sebuah boneka beruang berwarna cokelat. Wanita itu tersenyum tanpa beban dan hal itu mampu membuat senyum Naruto berkembang. Dan disebelahnya terdapat sosok pria dewasa berambut pirang telah merangkulnya dengan sukacita.

Itu Hinata dan dirinya.

"…"

Alasan Naruto sudah berada di sejauh ini tentu saja adalah karena Hinata. Ya, Hinata. Sekarang wanita itu sedang berada di kediaman Uchiha Sasuke. Lelaki itu sudah memiliki motivasi untuk membawa Hinata pulang. Dan saat dirinya bingung untuk melakukan apa untuk menyelamatkannya, tiba-tiba Sakura datang kepadanya—menawarkan bantuan dan meminta dirinya untuk membantu gadis itu.

Demi Hinata.

Semuanya sekarang terlihat jelas. Antara Sasuke, Gaara, Hinata, dan Naruto. Mereka memang pernah memiliki hubungan di masa lalu. Dan Naruto pun tahu, bahwa sebelumnya Sasuke pernah memiliki sebuah perasaan khusus terhadap Hinata. Hanya saja, malang sekali pemuda itu—Sasuke sadar bahwa Hinata akan memilih Naruto dibandingkan dirinya tanpa harus menyelidikinya.

Mungkin hanya itulah satu-satunya faktor mengapa Sasuke membawa kabur Hyuuga Hinata, kekasihnya.

Cengkraman pada guling mulai mengerat. Wajahnya kembali murka. Dengan sentakan hingga membuat ranjang itu bergoyang, Naruto berdiri dan segera mengambil jaket hitam yang tergantung dibelakang pintu. Manik biru itu berkilat. Ia sudah membulatkan tekad untuk membawa Hinata pulang dan menghancurkan Sasuke.

Maka dari itulah, lelaki itu segera pergi dari apartemen dan berniat pergi ke tempat seseorang.

.

.

**~ gangster squad ~**

.

.

Kelopak matanya terus terbuka lebar. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya sekarang. Katakanlah Sakura sudah gila. Tidak mungkin gadis itu melihat dirinya sendiri, 'kan? Sosok, jiwa, dan raganya tentu saja masih ada di dalam dirinya. Ia yakin kalau dirinya masih waras dan matanya masih normal. Hanya saja, tempat macam apa yang mampu menciptakan 'Sakura' lain selain dirinya!?

"Coba lihat wajahmu. Kau kira aku berbohong?" 'Sakura' masih menampakkan senyum, kepalanya sengaja ia miringkan sedikit. "Kau seperti melihat hantu saja, Sakura."

'Sakura' tertawa pelan. Namun di telinga Sakura, tentu saja tawa itu begitu mengganjal. Apa benar ini dirinya? Kenapa di mata gadis itu... dirinya yang 'lain' tampak begitu mengerikan?

Sakura terus saja terdiam. Ia memerhatikan seluk-beluk wajah dan struktur tubuh milik 'Sakura'. Ya, benar. Itu dirinya. Dengan wajah putih serta sepasang _emerald_ hijau itu, dan rambut merah muda yang tidak asing di matanya. Bagaimana ia tidak bisa mengenal dirinya sendiri?

Tapi, di sisi lain Sakura berontak kalau wanita ini memang benar-benar jelmaan dirinya di masa lalu.

Tunggu sebentar—masa… lalu?

"K-Kau—" Sakura menatap 'Sakura' dengan pandangan tajam. "—apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

Awalnya, 'Sakura' hanya terdiam ketika melihat tekad baja yang dilemparkan oleh Sakura kepadanya. Namun tak lama, wajahnya dihiasi oleh senyum tak tertebak. Tangannya yang sedari tadi memegang _shotgun_ pun sedikit mengerat. Jujur saja, 'Sakura' sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau dirinya di masa depan merupakan wanita yang sudah dewasa.

"Aku tidak menginginkan apapun darimu, Sakura-chan." Tubuh Sakura sedikit berjengit ketika mendengar panggilan itu. Kenapa orang ini memanggilnya dengan _suffiks_ tersebut? "Tapi aku memanggilmu kesini tentu ada alasan, 'kan? Karena itu, jawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur, _okay_?"

Dengan berat hati, Sakura mengangguk pelan. Membuat 'Sakura' yang melihatnya tersenyum lebar.

"Kau mengenal Sabaku Gaara?"

"A-Apa?"

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Sakura-chan. Jangan menampakkan wajah seperti itu." 'Sakura' terkekeh. "Apa kau mengenal pria berambut merah dengan tato di dahinya?"

Itu ciri-ciri Gaara. Bagaimana bisa—

"Tidak. Aku tidak mengenalnya."

_Fix._

"Bagus," 'Sakura' memperlihatkan _shotgun_ kecil yang daritadi sudah ia bawa. Ia menggoyangkannya ke kanan dan ke kiri tepat di hadapan wajah Sakura. "Kalau begitu, apa kau mengenal benda ini?"

Alis Sakura berkedut sedikit. Apa orang ini ingin bermain dengannya?

"Itu pistol."

"Tepat," Kikikan menyebalkan mulai terdengar di telinga Sakura. "Nah sekarang, apa kau tahu hubungan pistol ini dengan Sabaku Gaara?"

Jika saja Sakura bisa menghajarnya, maka tentu ia akan segera melakukan hal itu bila keadaannya tidak seperti sekarang. Wajah gadis bersurai merah muda sudah mulai murka, namun si gadis satunya malah tampak semakin senang ketika melihat berbagai ekspresi yang dilancarkan oleh Sakura. Dua pasang _emerald_ yang begitu menawan, namun melemparkan arti yang sangat berbeda.

"Tidak. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa bila menyangkut hal itu."

"Benarkah?" Kikikan 'Sakura' kembali terdengar, tangannya yang bebas mengelus pipi Sakura. "Kau sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa, ya?"

Sentuhan wanita itu mampu membuat Sakura kembali terpaku. Entah kenapa, hati dan batinnya kembali diselimuti oleh rasa takut. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran, disertai dengan telanan ludah yang begitu terasa. Sakura menutup kedua matanya. Ia hendak ingin menjawab pertanyaan yang ditujukan untuk dirinya, namun jawaban selanjutnya mampu membuat Sakura kembali terdiam.

"_Well_, kalau memang seperti itu, aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu—" 'Sakura' mendengus pelan. Ia mendekatkan wajah—menatap sepasang _emerald_ yang mulai membesar. "—karena yang harus disalahkan adalah Tsunade sialan itu, bukan?"

Ketika mendengar perkataan itu, Sakura tahu bahwa semua keadaan yang ada akan berubah.

.

**~ gangster squad ~**

.

.

**County-USC Medical Center. Los Angeles, United States.**

Ino meletakkan keranjang buah yang barusan ia beli di depan rumah sakit beberapa waktu lalu. Rambut pirangnya bergoyang seiring dengan pergerakannya ketika ia membalikkan badan. Iris aquamarine yang tampak pucat itu menatap tubuh yang terbaring di ranjang yang ada disana.

Ino menghela nafas.

Pertemuannya tadi pagi dengan Gaara selalu mengganggu pikirannya. Gadis itu terus bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi sehingga lelaki itu muncul dihadapannya secara tiba-tiba. Apa ini ada kaitannya dengan peristiwa sore itu? Ada urusan apa hingga Gaara menunjukkan eksistensinya kepada Ino?

Ino sudah sering pergi ke kota untuk membeli bunga, namun ini baru pertama kalinya dirinya melihat Gaara berjalan-jalan disana. Ia masih menyangkal bahwa pertemuannya pagi itu bukanlah kebetulan. Gadis itu tahu bahwa ada hal terselubung yang tak tahu apa itu.

Semilir angin yang masuk dari jendela yang terbuka tak mampu memecahkan lamunan Ino. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa sudah ada keberadaan baru yang muncul disana selain dirinya. Sampai ada sentuhan halus yang hinggap di tubuhnya, barulah Ino tersentak dan menoleh ke belakang, dimana sudah ada Senju Tsunade yang telah menatapnya dengan pandangan tak biasa.

"Tsunade-sama—"

"Ada apa?" Setelah meletakkan tas kerja di meja, Tsunade menatap Ino yang telah menundukkan kepala. "Kau terlihat lelah, Ino. Apa—"

"Tidak apa, Tsunade-sama. Aku hanya… banyak pikiran."

"Kalau begitu, ceritakan padaku."

Seketika, Ino terlihat resah. Ia hanya mengelus telapak tangannya dan menatap sepasang kakinya. Ia tidak berani dan belum siap untuk menceritakan hal ini pada Tsunade. Gadis itu melirik Sakura yang masih terbaring, sebelum dirinya menarik nafas perlahan dan menatap Tsunade dengan pandangan takut.

Tsunade tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa ketika melihat salah satu cucunya telah gelisah. Ia tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang Ino sembunyikan darinya. Dan dirinya pun tahu bahwa hal tersebut berhubungan dengan Sakura. Namun Tsunade hanya bisa diam dan melipat kedua tangan, ia akan setia menunggu sampai Ino berani berbicara.

"T-Tsunade-sama, sebenarnya—"

"Kalau kau belum mau membicarakannya denganku, tidak apa, Ino." Tsunade melewati Ino yang tersentak dan berjalan menuju ranjang milik Sakura. Wanita itu dengan lembut menyentuh surai merah muda yang terlihat berantakan. Wajahnya yang dihiasi oleh tali oksigen itu tampak pucat. Matanya telah tertutup rapat. Tidak bergerak, namun jantungnya masih berdetak.

Tsunade menghela nafas.

Sedangkan Ino hanya bisa memeluk dirinya sendiri dan menutup kedua mata. Entah kenapa, hatinya terasa berat untuk mengatakan hal ini. Ino tahu bahwa rasa sayang Tsunade pada Sakura melebihi rasa sayangnya pada Ino. Karena itulah, gadis itu tidak memiliki niat untuk membuat Tsunade semakin sedih ketika mendengar berita bahwa Gaara telah berkeliaran di kota.

Kedua tangannya bergetar.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

.

.

**~ gangster squad ~**

.

.

Cairan _vodka_ kembali dituangkan. Minuman beralkohol tingkat tinggi itu kembali diteguk ketika seorang pria berjas hitam telah masuk ke ruangan pribadinya, mengatakan bahwa ada seseorang yang mau bertemu dengan sang pemimpin. Uchiha Sasuke hanya mengulas senyum tipis dan mengizinkan orang itu untuk masuk. Dan kehadiran pria yang dikenal sebagai penjaga gerbang itu digantikan oleh seorang pemuda dewasa berambut merah dengan tato unik di dahinya.

Sabaku Gaara telah berhadapan dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Iris hijaunya tampak tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan bibirnya hanya membentuk garis datar, berbanding terbalik dengan sang Uchiha yang telah memasang ekspresi senang dengan seringai menyebalkan. Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu tahu bahwa cepat atau lambat Gaara akan datang ke kediamannya, dan ia sama sekali tidak terkejut ketika menyadari bahwa si mantan mafia telah mengetahui keberadaannya yang disembunyikan.

"Kapan terakhir kau mengunjungiku, Gaara?" Sasuke mengambil inisiatif untuk menyapa. "Kurasa dua tahun yang lalu, bukan?"

Gaara tidak menjawab. Ia memang tidak minat menjawab pertanyaan konyol tersebut. Ia bahkan tidak ingat apakah dirinya pernah mengunjungi _mansion_ Sasuke atau tidak. Tapi ia tidak peduli. Ia datang jauh-jauh bukan untuk menanyakan hal itu. Gaara datang untuk membereskan sesuatu dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Uchiha. Kau membuatku muak." Gaara terkadang heran, mengapa orang ini begitu mirip dengan Shimura Sai yang menjadi teman _partner_-nya? "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

"Haruno Sakura?" Sasuke mendengus. Ia menawarkan botol _vodka_ pada Gaara, namun lelaki itu menolak dengan tatapan tajam. "Kau ingin membahas wanita itu?"

Gaara terdiam. Dan Sasuke menganggap hal itu sebagai jawaban.

"Kau ingin kepastian, bukan?" Sasuke menopang wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. Senyum kemenangan telah terpatri di wajahnya. "Wanita itu sudah kembali."

"Dia kembali atau bukan, itu sama sekali bukan urusanmu."

"Tentu sekarang itu sudah menjadi urusanku." Sasuke membalasnya dengan cepat. Ia menggoyangkan cangkir _vodka_ yang ia pegang. "Haruno mengincarku, Gaara. Bukan mengincarmu."

"Lalu? Apa hubungannya dengan itu?" Gaara tidak mau kalah. Sungguh, ia tidak peduli dengan siapa Sakura berurusan, yang ia inginkan hanyalah sebuah jawaban dari pertanyaan yang ada dibenaknya. "Aku tahu kau mengetahui sesuatu, Uchiha—" Mata Gaara berkilat tajam. "—jangan membodohiku."

Di sebuah ruangan berkelas dengan kaca bening yang mengelilinginya, tampak sepasang pria sudah saling berhadapan dengan ekspresi wajah yang sangat berbeda. Gaara dengan tampang datarnya dan Sasuke dengan tatapan cerdiknya. Mereka memang sama-sama tipikal pria yang tidak banyak bicara, namun bila saling dipertemukan, maka ada sesuatu hal yang tidak akan terpikirkan.

Semua orang yang mengenal mereka pasti memikirkan fakta tersebut.

Gaara hanya terdiam, kemudian ia berjalan beberapa langkah dan berhenti tepat di depan meja kaca ruang tamu Sasuke. Pemuda itu menatap sebotol _vodka_ yang ditaruh disana. Gaara melirik Sasuke sebentar, setelah itu ia segera mengangkat kakinya dan—

**BRAKH! PRANK!**

—menendangnya.

Gaara memang orang yang tenang.

"Heh, lancang sekali…"

Ia memikirkan segala sesuatu dengan matang.

"Apa kau tahu apa yang baru saja kau perbuat, Gaara?"

Namun ada beberapa hal di dunia ini yang bisa membuat seorang Sabaku Gaara marah.

"Kau mengotori rumahku."

Dan salah satunya adalah pria bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

Sekarang yang terdapat di lantai marmer itu adalah cairan _vodka_ yang tumpah dan beling-beling kaca yang pecah dari meja dan botol kaca yang telah dihancurkan oleh Gaara. Mata pemuda itu memang masih menyiratkan pandangan tenang dan tak tertebak, namun Sasuke tahu bahwa dirinya sudah memancing emosi dari pemuda berambut merah darah itu.

Dan juga, Sasuke benar-benar tidak terkejut ketika sudah ada pistol kecil yang menyembul di saku mantel Gaara.

Sebenarnya, Gaara bisa membunuh Sasuke sekarang jika ia mau. Ia tidak peduli dengan ratusan anak buah yang orang itu miliki. Gaara juga tidak peduli seberapa besar pengaruh Uchiha itu pada negara hingga kematiannya bisa mengakibatkan sedikit guncangan. Dan dirinya benar-benar tidak peduli bila ia yang menjadi tersangka. Benar saja, Gaara tidak peduli dengan itu semua—yang ia inginkan hanyalah sebuah kematian yang tersebar luas.

Sasuke pun beranjak berdiri. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku dan menatap Gaara dengan pandangan intens. Sepasang _jade_ yang berkilat marah itu mampu mengingatkannya pada sepasang _emerald_ yang ia lihat di dokumen rahasianya. Haruno Sakura dan Sabaku Gaara—hampir memiliki sepasang mata yang serupa.

"Aku akan memberikan satu penawaran lagi padamu, Gaara." Uchiha tersenyum dengan mata yang sedikit menyipit, membuat si lawan bicara mengernyitkan alis. "—bergabunglah denganku. Dan aku akan memberitahumu semua apa yang kutahu."

Tawaran untuk yang kedua kalinya. Gaara tahu bahwa ini merupakan permintaan yang menggiurkan dan sama-sama menguntungkan untuk dirinya dan juga Sasuke. Tentu saja, pemuda berambut raven itu tahu apa tujuan Gaara datang kemari. Mereka sama-sama memiliki tujuan yang sama. Membunuh Haruno Sakura merupakan prioritas utama mereka.

Namun, Gaara tak yakin bahwa bila semuanya akan berjalan dengan lancar. Si Sabaku merasa ia bisa mencapai tujuan itu tanpa dibantu oleh siapapun. Dan hal itu berlaku juga untuk orang setinggi Uchiha Sasuke. Gaara tidak peduli mengapa Sasuke begitu bernafsu untuk membunuh gadis itu. Yang jelas Sasuke pasti akan membutuhkan jasanya bila orang itu akan bertindak.

"Aku menolak."

Sasuke mendengus. "Ini sudah kedua kalinya kau menolakku."

Gaara terdiam. Ia menghela nafas sejenak dan berjalan menuju kaca besar yang terbuka dibelakang Sasuke. Ia melewati orang itu dan menaiki kaca tersebut sembari menatap halaman depan mansion Uchiha. Banyak penjaga tidak berguna yang sedang mengobrol di depan sana. Dan hal itu mampu membuat Gaara memutar bola mata sejenak.

Ia benci mereka semua—orang yang tidak memanfaatkan pekerjaannya dengan baik.

"Kematian Saara tentu sangat mengubah sifatmu, Gaara."

Ketika Sabaku Gaara ingin melompat dan segera pergi dari sana, Uchiha Sasuke segera mengatakan hal yang sensitif di telinganya. Pemuda itu langsung terdiam dengan posisi yang sama. Gaara memang masih membelakanginya, namun Sasuke yakin bahwa dirinya telah mengambil topik yang tidak ingin Gaara bahas.

Sasuke menyeringai dalam hati.

"Gadis itu sepupu kesayanganmu, bukan?" Sasuke mulai bermonolog. "Kau sangat menyayanginya. Kau sudah menganggap bocah itu seperti adikmu sendiri. Dan, oh—" Sasuke terkekeh. "—aku bahkan masih ingat bagaimana cara dia mati, Gaara."

Gaara masih terdiam.

"Tragis sekali, ya?"

Itulah ucapan penutup dari Uchiha Sasuke. Ia tak lagi menyinggung gadis bernama Saara tadi. Sekarang matanya hanya menatap pintu ruangannya yang ada di depannya sekarang. Sasuke tahu bahwa Gaara masih tak bergeming dibelakangnya, namun pria itu tahu—bahwa keturunan Sabaku itu telah terkena sebuah gejolak yang cukup hebat.

Sasuke merasa bahwa keinginan Gaara untuk membunuhnya sekarang semakin membesar.

Tapi tak apalah, Sasuke sekarang tidak peduli apa yang akan Gaara rencanakan ke depannya. Sekarang yang harus ia rencanakan adalah mengetahui seluk-beluk antara Haruno Sakura dan Sabaku Gaara. Kira-kira, apa yang wanita itu pikirkan ketika bertemu dengan pembunuh berdarah dingin seperti Gaara? Apa gadis itu tahu apa yang ia lakukan dua tahun lalu?

Ah, entahlah.

"Lakukan sesukamu, Gaara—" Sasuke melangkahkan kaki dan membuka pintu dan berjalan keluar. "—tapi kalau kau memang benar-benar ingin membunuhnya, bawa kepala gadis itu ke hadapanku."

**Blam.**

Pintu pun tertutup.

.

.

**~ gangster squad ~**

.

.

"A-Apa katamu?"

Sakura menatap wanita berpakaian tentara itu dengan pandangan tak percaya. Tangannya yang bebas segera meraih kerah 'Sakura' dan menatapnya nyalang. "Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu!?"

"Itu memang kenyataan." Berbeda dengan Sakura yang terlihat emosional, 'Sakura' masih saja berwajah kalem dan tenang. "Kau tidak bisa mengubahnya, itulah fakta."

"Tidak. Ms. Tsunade tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu—" 'Sakura' mendengus pelan, ia menatap Sakura yang masih memelototinya. "—katakan kalau itu bohong, sialan!"

"Tidak ada untung bagiku kalau aku berbohong, Sakura." 'Sakura' melepaskan tangan Sakura dari kerah pakaiannya dengan perlahan. "Kau tidak ingat apa-apa. Kau percaya atau tidak, itu urusanmu. Aku hanya menyampaikan hal yang seharusnya kau tahu."

Sakura menahan nafas ketika melihat wajah 'Sakura' yang masih tersenyum sendu kepadanya. Wanita cerminan dirinya itu tampaknya tidak berbohong. Iris _emerald_-nya tidak menyembunyikan apapun. 'Sakura' mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya, dan sekarang tergantung pada Sakura—ia mau percaya atau tidak?

"Karena itulah, sampai sekarang kau masih gagal mendapatkan Sabaku Gaara."

Sakura tersentak. Apa lagi ini?

"Pria itu masih mengingatnya dengan jelas. Aku jamin itu." 'Sakura' menepuk bahu Sakura pelan. "Sekarang itu bergantung pada usahamu untuk mendapatkan kepercayaannya, Sakura."

"A-Apa—Apa hubungan semua ini dengan Gaara!?" Sakura menatap 'Sakura' tajam. Ia masih tak percaya dengan fakta yang dikatakan dari mulut perempuan itu. Lagipula, dunia yang ia tempati sekarang hanyalah ilusi. Jadi, ada kemungkinan bahwa 'Sakura' yang ini hanyalah imajinasi belaka. "Apa hubunganku dengan Gaara? Apa ini ada kaitannya dengan kebenciannya padaku!? Hey, jawab—"

"Ya."

Mata Sakura membulat.

"Dia sangat membencimu—"

_Oh, God…_

"—dan itu disebabkan oleh Senju Tsunade, nenek kita."

.

.

**~ gangster squad ~**

.

.

**Los Angeles Police Department. Los Angeles, United States.**

Cahaya mentari yang terlindung dari gedung pencakar langit itu semakin menyusup ketika Senju Tsunade berdiri di depan kaca beningnya guna untuk melihat kota dari jaraknya berdiri. Wanita itu hanya memandang datar cakrawala yang sebentar lagi akan menghilang. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul enam petang, dan sudah seharusnya malam akan mulai menjelang.

"Ino."

Merasa dipanggil, Ino mengalihkan pandangan dari vas bunga yang ada di sudut ruangan kantor Tsunade. Sekitar sejam yang lalu, Tsunade memintanya untuk pergi bersama ke kantor pusat ini. Wanita berusia muda itu mengatakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang harus dibicarakan dengannya. Maka dari itulah, setelah menyelesaikan kunjungan rutinnya di rumah sakit, Ino langsung ikut bersama Tsunade dengan mobil pribadinya tadi.

"Ya?"

Tsunade berbalik, membelakangi kaca dan menatap gadis muda yang sekarang sudah berdiri tegap dihadapannya. Ia menatap seluk-beluk tubuh Ino dari bawah hingga atas. Kemudian setelah selesai, Tsunade kembali menatap sepasang _aquamarine_ tersebut. Mereka saling bertatapan, sampai dengusan pelan Tsunade kembali terdengar.

"Boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?"

Ino mengerjap. Entah kenapa, hawa di ruangan ini mulai terasa berat. "Tentu saja boleh, Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade tersenyum. Wanita itu kembali duduk dan melipat tangan. Matanya dengan setia menatap Ino yang memasang wajah bertanya-tanya. Dan dengan senyuman tipis tak tertebak, ia pun mulai membuka suaranya.

"Kenapa kau mengenalkan identitas Sabaku Gaara pada Sakura?"

"Eh?"

Ino menatap wajah Tsunade dengan pandangan tak mengerti. Sedangkan wanita yang bersangkutan pun sama sekali tidak bergeming. Tsunade dengan setia menunggu jawaban dari bibir Ino.

"A-Apa maksud Anda?"

"Ketika Sakura baru datang kesini, ia meminta tolong padamu, 'kan?"

"B-Benar."

"Lalu, ia mulai menceritakan rencananya itu—" Iris cokelat Tsunade sedikit berkilat. "—mengenai permasalahan anggota dan penangkapan Uchiha Sasuke—benar?"

"Y-Ya." Kenapa? Apa Ino salah?

"Dan sekarang aku bertanya padamu—" Ino menahan nafas ketika merasakan nada bicara Tsunade yang berubah. "—kenapa dari sekian banyak orang… kau harus mengenalkan Gaara?"

Ino sempat terdiam. Ia memikirkan jawaban sopan namun tepat untuk dilontarkan pada Tsunade. Dan setelah merasa dirinya sudah siap, ia mulai menceritakannya. Dari kunjungan Sakura ke rumahnya, pembahasan mengenai Uchiha Sasuke, serta permintaan Sakura untuk mencari anggota. Ino memilih Gaara karena _skill_ serta kekuatan lelaki itu sesuai dengan permintaan Sakura. Dari situlah semuanya berawal—Sakura mencari masing-masing orang yang dipilihkan oleh Ino, hingga mereka bertemu dengan mantan pembunuh itu.

"Begitu saja?"

"Ya, Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade menghela nafas panjang dan mengambil sebuah dokumen yang baru-baru ini semakin banyak. Wanita itu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas-kertas itu dan kembali menatap Ino dengan senyuman.

"Kau boleh pergi. Terima kasih atas waktumu, Ino."

Ino mengangguk dan membungkukkan tubuh. Setelah berpamitan dan menutup pintu, Tsunade segera menaruh dokumen rahasia itu di meja dan memutar kursinya ke kaca bening yang menjadi latar belakangnya ketika dirinya sedang bekerja. Langit sudah menghitam dan dihiasi oleh kerlap-kerlip lampu gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang lain. Semuanya tampak baik-baik saja, namun Tsunade rasa sekarang semuanya tak lagi aman.

Kemunculan Uchiha Sasuke dan pembentukan operasinya yang besar cukup membuat kepolisian negara sedikit kewalahan. Namun, Tsunade tetap menjalankan tugasnya meski merepotkan. Ia memiliki tanggung jawab besar sekarang. Dan wanita itu sudah bersumpah akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk dirinya dan penduduk kota.

Sekarang, belum selesai masalah mengenai Sasuke, masalah lain muncul. Sabaku Gaara yang ia kira menghilang telah kembali, dan sekarang Tsunade tahu apa tujuan Gaara datang kesini. Lelaki itu ingin balas dendam, dan Tsunade sama sekali tidak tahu balas dendam kepada siapa.

Sakura atau dirinya?

Tsunade berpendapat bahwa Gaara telah mengetahui bagaimana kondisi Sakura sekarang. Mengingat mereka telah bertemu beberapa minggu yang lalu—mungkin Gaara sudah bercerita banyak pada gadis itu.

Wanita itu kembali bersandar pada sandaran kursinya. Ia menutup matanya dengan lengan.

Wajahnya yang anggun sekarang tampak stress. Ia lelah. Tsunade butuh istirahat. Namun, wanita itu tahu bahwa pekerjaannya saat ini tak bisa ditinggalkan. Ia harus menyelesaikannya dengan cepat. Tsunade ingin semuanya segera selesai. Siapapun pihak yang menang, Tsunade harus siap dengan segala kemungkinan.

Tapi mengingat Gaara, entah kenapa perasannya jadi tidak enak. Tsunade tak mau kebenaran akan terbongkar sedemikian cepat. Ia tidak mau cucu kesayangannya itu mengetahui semuanya. Ada kemungkinan bahwa Sakura akan marah kepadanya, namun Tsunade tahu bahwa itulah resikonya. Wanita itu yang memulai, dan sekarang dialah yang harus mengakhirinya.

Hanya saja—

**Tes.**

"..."

—apa perbuatannya dahulu merupakan keputusan yang tepat?

.

.

**~ gangster squad ~**

.

.

Sai berjalan tanpa arah. Langit sudah mulai malam, namun dirinya sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk kembali ke rumah. Orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang sembari memakai pakaian hangat pun sama sekali tidak digubrisnya. Sekarang, penampilannya sederhana—kaos hitam serta tas ransel yang ada di pundaknya itu membuatnya terkesan simpel dan biasa saja.

Ia terus melangkah, berbelok ke barat, menghampiri jajaran cemilan, dan membeli beberapa _snack_ untuk makan malamnya. Sai terus berjalan dan melangkah, melewati anak-anak berambut pirang serta para wanita yang mengerling nakal kepadanya. Pria itu terus berjalan dan berharap ada sesuatu yang menarik akan terjadi padanya. Dan ia tahu bahwa sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat.

Ketika ia sampai di depan sebuah restoran kecil dekat stasiun kota, ia mendapati sesosok pria berpakaian mencurigakan. Sai mengerjap pelan saat orang itu berdiri dari duduknya. Sosok yang dikatakan pria dewasa itu berpakaian tertutup—memakai mantel dengan topi bundar, dilengkapi dengan kacamata hitam di matanya.

Mereka terdiam. Saling berhadapan, dan melempar pandangan yang sulit ditebak.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, _sir_?" Namun meski begitu, Sai tetaplah orang baik, ia masih menyapa dengan senyum palsu andalannya. "Anda menghalangi jalan saya."

Orang itu masih terdiam. Namun tak lama, ia mulai melepaskan kacamatanya. Sai langsung bertemu dengan sepasang _onyx_ yang menyalang tajam kepadanya. Nara Shikamaru telah muncul di hadapan lelaki itu. Sambil memasang seringai merepotkan, Shikamaru pun mulai berkata—

"Aku menemukanmu, Shimura Sai."

—dan ketika Sai mendengar bahwa nama lengkapnya dipanggil, dirinya tahu bahwa Shikamaru merupakan pria yang harus diwaspadai.

.

.

**~ gangster squad ~**

.

.

**Drap Drap Drap.**

Suara sepatu _skets_ yang menghantam kayu pun terdengar menggema di tempat itu. Uzumaki Naruto terus berlari dan melewati tangga memutar. Ia tahu bahwa orang itu ada disana—di tempat itu. Dengan geraman serta langkah yang semakin cepat, Naruto segera menendang pintu usang yang sekarang telah ada di hadapannya.

**BRAKH!**

Angin malam langsung menghantam wajahnya ketika Naruto sudah ada di puncak. Dengan nafas yang terengah, ia menatap garang lelaki yang duduk di tanah yang mereka pijak. Pria keturunan Uzumaki itu mengepalkan tangannya, melihat punggung lelaki itu saja sudah membuat dirinya muak.

"Gaara!"

Naruto memanggil namanya, namun tidak ada pergerakan yang berarti dari Gaara. Lelaki bertato unik itu terus saja memandangi langit yang kini telah dihiasi oleh berbagai rasi bintang yang menarik. Karena merasa dicueki, Naruto pun kembali menggeram dalam hati.

Dengan perasaan tak sabar, Naruto berjalan kearah Gaara dan menarik kerahnya paksa. Mereka saling bertatapan. Biru bertemu hijau. Panas bertemu dingin. Kilatan marah Naruto sama sekali tidak membuat Gaara tersedak ngeri.

Justru sebaliknya.

Naruto-lah yang seharusnya terkejut sekarang.

Gaara memang masih baik-baik saja. Lelaki itu masih menggunakan pakaian dan wajahnya pun begitu-begitu saja. Namun iris hijau itulah yang mampu membuat Naruto menahan nafas.

Iris _jade_ yang dulunya dihiasi oleh pandangan datar dan ngeri itu sekarang telah berubah dengan tatapan kosong. Tidak terbaca. Dan Naruto dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Ada yang berbeda dari diri Gaara; namun Naruto tak tahu apa penyebabnya.

"Lepaskan tanganmu, brengsek."

Satu perintah, Naruto pun melakukannya. Ia terus berdiri dan menatap Gaara yang mengalihkan pandangan. Naruto akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak peduli. Ia berdiri dan melipat tangan, membiarkan angin malam kembali menerbangkan surai pirangnya.

Gaara pun sama. Ia membiarkan Naruto berdiri angkuh di sampingnya. Pria itu tak ada niat untuk berkelahi untuk sekarang. Ia lebih memutuskan untuk duduk disini dan menatap bintang serta jalanan kota yang sekarang dihiasi oleh kendaraan yang dipenuhi oleh cahaya.

"..."

Gaara dan Naruto.

Dua orang yang sudah mengenal dari dulu. Memiliki masalah dengan orang yang sama, dan mempunyai rasa dendam pada orang yang sama pula. Mereka sama-sama memilih jalan yang salah. Namun mempunyai tujuan yang berbeda.

"Hey, Gaara."

Panggilan untuknya, namun Gaara sama sekali tak peduli.

Naruto pun menghela nafas perlahan. Ia tahu ini sangat menyebalkan. Namun janji tetaplah janji. Naruto harus meminta Gaara ikut bersamanya dan bergabung dengan kelompok Haruno Sakura. Meski muak, tapi inilah jalan yang harus ia lakukan agar semuanya cepat selesai.

Ini demi mereka semua juga, 'kan?

"Aku tahu ini konyol, tapi—" Naruto menaikkan kepala, menatap para bintang yang membentuk sebuah tanda. "—bergabunglah denganku."

Tidak ada namanya kebetulan. Dan pasti setiap orang memiliki tujuan.

Karena itulah Naruto menghampirinya.

Dan Gaara tahu apa semua maksud dari perkataan Naruto yang sebenarnya.

Takdir itu ada—

_"Kematian Saara tentu sangat mengubah sifatmu, Gaara."_

—dan Gaara mempercayainya.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**Notes**

**Aku minta maaf kalau apdetannya semakin lambat ya teman-teman. Tapi kehidupan di sekolah benar-benar mengerikan sejak menteri pendidikan yang baru mengadakan kurikulum 2013. AHAHHHAHAAAA. :')**

**Ah ya, kalo teman-teman ada yang berminat nonton Gangster Squad yang asli, nonton aja di youtube, wkwk. Yang suka action pasti sukaaa (kaya aku aahaaha *nak*) Itu movie barat kok. Ceritanya mantav! (y)**

**Oiya, SELAMAT YA PARA SSAVER! AKHIRNYA PAIRING TERCINTAH KITA SASUSAKU AKHIRNYA CANON! WOHOOO! OIYA OTEPE SAYAH NARUHINA JUGA CANON LOOOOOOHHH! WAHAHAAHAHAHAA! *tebar confetti* /telat woi/**

.

.

**SPECIAL THANKS TO**

**Yuiyan, hh, momomya, kazuran, SyifaCute, yamaneko achil, Guest, Zuki, nyakoi-chan, cchery tomato, Fitri-Chan, ryugasaki, henilusiana39, Haruka smile, mantika mochi, tuteja hikari, Febri Feven, SpindleTree, o.O rambu no baka, Uchiwa, nadyauchiha23, Ai  
**

.

.

**Quest's**

**Kenapa kamu masukin pair SasuSaku kalo ceritanya bukan tentang mereka? **Plis lah, memang kalo aku bikin nama mereka di summary memang kenapa? Ini kisah mereka kok, cuma dalam segi yang berbeda. Sekali lagi, ini bukan romance. Ini criminal.** Sakura gapapa, 'kan? **Iyaaa gapapa.** Sakura sadar kapan? **Chapter depan.** Perekrutan Gaara memang susah, ya? **Iya. Tapi kayaknya ini udah tanda-tanda deh, ahahaa.** Request Sakura pake AK-47 dong. **Oke.** Kalo ada romance, itu berarti bonus.** Betul banget.** Hubungan Gaara sama Sai apa? **Sebatas partner doang kok. **Ternyata Sakura lemah.** Iyaa itu pendapat reader sih wks. **Apdetnya jangan lama lagi.** Tanyakan pada menteri yang bergoyang (?) **Tambahin action-nya.** Okee. **Gaara dan Sai kok bisa kenal?** Itu ada lagi ceritanya, sabar ya. **Penasaran SasuSaku mau kemana.** Kemana-manaaa. /plak/** Kamu pasti bikin alur ceritanya beda dari Gangster Squad yang asli, 'kan?** Iyaaa. **SasuSaku pacarannya kapan?** Uuuh ._.

.

.

**Terima kasih sudah membaca!**

**Mind to Review? :)**


	8. Final Decision

**Sakura's POV**

Meski remang-remang, aku mencoba untuk terus melihatnya. Langit yang gelap serta asap yang menguap tentu tak lepas dari penglihatanku. Yang bisa kurasakan saat ini hanyalah rasa sakit. Aku dapat merasakan nafasku yang sesak maupun dinginnya aspal yang kutiduri. Sebenarnya, sejak aku membuka mata, aku sama sekali tidak tahu dimana posisiku berada.

"Sakura! Sakura!"

Huh?

Aku mendengarnya. Teriakan cemas dan menggemparkan itu terdengar jelas di telingaku. Goncangan dapat kurasakan, dan mataku perlahan mulai melebar. Kudapati Tsunade-baasan berada disampingku, menggoyangkan tubuhku agar aku beranjak bangun. Aku hanya menatapnya lamat-lamat, mencoba untuk memahami segala sesuatu yang ada dan menebaknya secara perlahan.

Ini sebenarnya dimana?

"Sakura, kau sudah sadar!?" Aku dapat mendengar helaan lega dari wanita itu. "_Yokatta_…"

Eh? Kau masih bisa menggunakan logat Jepang? Kukira kau sudah melupakannya, baa-san.

"O-Obaa-san?"

Kau memaksaku berdiri, aku tidak mengerti. Aku bingung, darimana luka-luka ini berasal? Lalu bagaimana aku bisa terbaring di jalanan? Seingatku, aku masih tertidur lelap di rumah sakit yang kau sewakan. Dan sungguh, aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa tempat ini aneh? Tidak ada matahari, tidak ada siapapun, dan bagaimana bisa kau—

**Trek.**

Hah?

"Ini—"

"Bunuh."

Apa?

Sejak kapan kau membawa pistol ini, baa-san? Kenapa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu? Hei, jawab aku! Jangan menatapku seperti itu! Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu! Bunuh? Siapa yang harus kubunuh di tempat tak berpenghuni seperti ini!?

Tatapan tajam pada iris cokelat itu seakan memaksaku untuk menuruti perintahnya. Menurut, aku menerima benda itu. Aku hanya diam, tak tahu apa yang dilakukan. Aku tahu tatapan tajam terus dilayangkan kepadaku, dan Tsunade-obaasan terus memaksaku untuk menembak. Menembak siapa? Kau bisa lihat tidak ada siapa-siapa disini selain kita—

"Bunuh dia, Sakura!"

—eh?

Kini, aku berfokus pada seseorang. Mataku tertuju lekat pada dirinya. Sesosok manusia, berlutut jauh dari jangkauanku, sedang menangis dan menutupi wajahnya yang penuh luka. Tunggu, aku tidak mengerti—siapa, ini dimana, dan bagaimana bisa aku terus terpaku pada wanita itu!?

"Sakura, bunuh dia!" Tsunade-baasan terus memaksaku. Sekarang, aku mengerti. Kau ingin aku membunuh dia? Jangan bercanda! "SAKURA!"

"T-Tsunade-baasan!" Aku ikut berteriak. Kau kira aku tak punya otak? Orang itu tidak bersalah, dia tidak melakukan apa-apa! Jadi dalam rangka apa aku bisa membunuhnya? "Kau ingin aku membunuh siapa? Lalu bagaimana—"

Wanita itu menatapku dalam. Ia terus memandangiku, seolah diriku ini kehilangan ingatan ataupun sudah memasuki kriteria orang gila. Apa? Aku tidak boleh menanyakannya? Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak mengerti. Dan aku heran akan semua hal yang ada di tempat ini! Aku tidak tahu apa-apa, lalu tiba-tiba diberikan pistol dan disuruh untuk membunuh seseorang yang tidak bersalah? Aku masih waras, jadi maaf saja.

"Bunuh—" Tangannya terlentang, menunjuk objek di depan sana. Wanita berambut merah itu terus terisak dan menangis. Aku… sedikit kasihan. "—dia, Sakura. Tinggal dia yang tersisa!"

Tersisa? Apa maksudmu?

"Aku tidak—"

"CEPAT BUNUH DIA! KAU DENGAR AKU, SAKURA!?" Sontak, aku menutup mulut ketika nenek mulai menyuruhku untuk menembak wanita itu. Aku tidak sanggup untuk berkomentar saat sepasang mata cokelat itu mulai mengeluarkan air mata. Tsunade-baasan menangis dalam diam. Ia tidak terisak, ia tidak berteriak, melainkan terus melayangkan tatapan mutlak kepadaku agar bisa menancapkan peluru timah di kepala wanita itu.

"A-Aku—"

Meski begitu, ia tidak bersalah.

"—Tsunade-baasan, aku…"

Jadi, maafkan aku.

"Aku tidak bisa."

Aku tidak siap ketika Tsunade-baasan kembali merebut pistol di tanganku. Ia berdiri, memelototiku sejenak, dan berjalan pergi meninggalkanku. Sepatunya terus menjauh, dan di saat itu, aku tahu dia tidak akan memberikan akhir tanpa darah wanita yang ada di depan sana. Aku tidak mengerti. Tapi, kenapa kau bersikeras membunuhnya? Dia siapa, Tsunade-baasan!?

"Obaa-san!"

Kupaksakan tubuhku berdiri. Mengacuhkan rasa sakit, aku berlari.

"Baa-san!"

Aku terlonjak ketika dia mulai menodongkan pistolnya. Ia ingin menembaknya dari jarak sejauh ini!?

"_MATI KAU, SABAKU SAARA!"_

Pelatuk ditekan, aku membulatkan mata.

"_TSUNADE-BAASAN!"_

Timah itu mulai keluar, melayang lurus ke sasaran yang sudah diakurasikan secara tepat.

"_**HENTIKAAAAAAAN!"**_

Suara letusan pistol mengudara, disusul dengan tubuh yang ambruk seketika.

.

.

.

.

**GANGSTER SQUAD**

_**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Tales of Gangster Squad by Paul Lieberman**_

_**Gangster Squad by stillewolfie**_

**Rated M**

**[Uchiha Sasuke &amp; Haruno Sakura]**

**Crime/Drama**

**OOC, AU, typo(s), Action Gun, etc.**

.

.

_When the other side of her has appeared…_

.

.

**Normal POV**

**County-USC Medical Center. Los Angeles, United States.**

Ketika pintu lift terbuka, dengan sigap kakinya langsung melangkah. Kedua mata hitam itu terus berfokus ke depan, tidak mengindahkan para suster yang kebetulan lewat. Pria paruh baya itu berjalan sesuai dengan insting yang ia gunakan. Hingga sampai di tempat tujuan, Nara Shikamaru hanya terdiam—memandangi pintu berwarna putih yang berdiri kokoh di depannya ini.

Hela nafas sebagai permulaan, ia pun membuka pintunya tanpa disertai dengan aba-aba.

Shikamaru mendapati sebuah ruangan sederhana, yang disusun sedemikian rupa agar terlihat biasa namun elegan. Ruangan itu terdapat satu sofa dan satu meja kaca yang terdapat di sisi sebelah kanan. Kaca jendela terbuka, sehingga hembusan angin pagi langsung memasuki kamar. Shikamaru kembali berjalan, menutup pintu, dan memasuki area kamar tersebut lebih dalam. Kedua matanya menangkap satu sosok yang tertidur lemah di satu-satunya kasur yang ada.

Haruno Sakura, terkulai lemas dengan alat oksigen menempel di wajahnya.

Shikamaru tidak berkomentar. Ia hanya memandangi tubuh Sakura dengan pandangan tak minat. Sebelum dirinya menghela nafas, ia melepaskan mantel yang dirinya pakai dan digantungkan di kepala sofa. Barulah, pria itu memandangi Sakura lagi. Melirik USG yang bergerak normal, ia pun menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa terdekat dan menopang kepala selagi matanya terus memperhatikan.

Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka, bahwa perlakuan Gaara dahulu merupakan sesuatu yang keterlaluan.

Ini sudah memasuki minggu ketiga, namun sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Sakura akan lepas dari jangka komanya. Malahan, gadis itu tetap berbaring, tidak bergerak, dan tidak membuat pergerakan yang berarti. Tubuhnya seperti batu, tidak hidup. Sakura hanya tertidur, yang dibantu dengan alat oksigen yang melekat di tubuh.

Kepalanya diperban. Shikamaru bisa menebak kalau ada gangguan di area kepala Sakura. Mungkin itu yang menyebabkan Sakura tak kunjung sadar hingga sekarang, _impuls_ yang menghubungkan reaksi ke otak itu mungkin terluka, sehingga pergerakan Sakura terbatas sampai gadis itu tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun.

"Sakura," Shikamaru bersuara. Ia tahu, dirinya akan dicap gila bila berbicara sendiri tanpa seseorang yang menemani. "Aku berhasil."

Untuk saat ini, mungkin itulah yang bisa Shikamaru katakan.

Pria itu menarik nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia berandai-andai dimana Naruto berada. Mungkin Shikamaru bisa menjemput dan mendiskusikannya bersama pemuda itu. Namun sejak subuh menjelang, Naruto tidak ditemukan dimana-mana. Apartemennya tidak berpenghuni, ponselnya tidak bisa dihubungi. Dan hal itu mampu membuat Shikamaru mengerang frustasi.

Lantas, ia pun mengacuhkan Sakura. Shikamaru berdiri dan memerhatikan jendela yang terbuka. Pria itu berdiri disamping jendela, menikmati angin yang lewat, dan matanya kini telah berhadapan dengan eksistensi Sakura yang melemah. Gadis itu tidak bersuara maupun menggerakkan satu anggota tubuhnya—menandakan kalau perempuan itu masih jauh dari kata 'sadar'. Karena itulah, Shikamaru menghela nafas—

"Huh, merepotkan."

—dan menutup kedua matanya.

.

.

**~ gangster squad ~**

.

.

**Finest Prewar's Apartment. Manhattan, United States.**

Ruangan itu di dominasi oleh bingkai-bingkai besar yang terpajang di setiap sudut ruangan. Berbagai lukisan dengan artian yang luas ada disana, diciptakan oleh seseorang yang terduduk di tengah-tengah. Dengan kacamata ber-_frame_ tipis yang bertengger di hidungnya, ia menggerakkan tangan secara natural dan mencelupkan warna _primer_ di atas kanvas, dimana hal itu memiliki arti yang cukup dalam untuk sebuah gambar yang terbingkai di dalam kanvas kosong itu. Warna ungu kembali diambil, memberi penegasan pada anggur yang terlukis.

Shimura Sai sedang melukis. Ah, hal itu tidak perlu ditanya lagi. Mungkin yang bisa dilakukan hanyalah melukis, melukis, dan melukis. Setiap gambar yang diambil pasti hanya dipajang namun tidak dipamerkan ke publik. Hal itu dilakukan tentu ada sebuah alasan. Dan Sai tidak mau memikirkan alasan tersebut untuk sekarang.

Sebuah keranjang buah berdiri kokoh di depannya. Itulah objeknya sekarang. Menurut Sai, menggambar berbagai buah dalam satu paket merupakan sebuah dasar dan gambar yang paling gampang untuk didapati kesimetrisannya. Ia menggambar itu hanya untuk melengkapi koleksinya saja. Pajangan buah tersebut ia lukis sedemikian rupa agar terlihat mirip dan sempurna. Sai sangat menyukai bidang yang ia geluti setelah selesai dengan pemberontakannya pada suatu hari.

Sembari melukis, pikiran Sai berlalu ke masa-masa terakhir. Suatu hari, ia merasa bosan. Dan pria itu berniat untuk mencari temannya yang berambut merah di kota besar semacam LA. Lalu sebelum menemukan si bodoh itu, Sai bertemu seseorang yang tidak terduga. Seseorang yang ia kira tidak akan pernah ia temui sebelumnya, sosok yang saat itu sedang mencari-cari identitasnya secara privasi. Nara Shikamaru, namanya. Seorang pria paruh baya yang memiliki intelegensi hebat di masa-masa muda. Dan pada malam kemarin, Sai bertemu dengannya. Shikamaru menghampiri dirinya dan membicarakan sesuatu yang terlihat mengejutkan.

"_Kau mengenal Gaara?"_

"… _Ya."_

"_Dengar, temanmu itu telah melakukan perlakuan buruk. Dan aku tahu berita ini sudah sampai ke telingamu."_

Waktu itu, Sai sudah tahu apa perlakuan Gaara terhadap Sakura. Pria itu hanya bisa tersenyum palsu dan menggelengkan kepala, memaklumi sikap emosional Gaara yang mengerikan. Namun apa daya, semuanya sudah terjadi dan tidak bisa diperbaiki lagi. Ia tahu bagaimana Haruno Sakura, seorang mantan polisi yang pernah menjabati seorang polisi tingkat atas, mengancam Gaara tanpa mengetahui apa yang gadis itu perbuat dua tahun silam. Meski waktu itu Sai belum mengerti karena dirinya baru saja selesai menjalani masa hukuman di Jepang, namun ia tahu ketika dirinya bertemu Gaara, ia langsung memahaminya secara dalam.

Sebenarnya, Gaara dan Sai bertemu secara kebetulan. Mereka dilatarbelakangi oleh profesi jahat dan hampir sama. Jika dulu Sai yang harus mengikutinya kemana saja, maka Gaara-lah yang sekarang akan mengikuti Sai dan mengejar pria itu kemanapun.

Dalam kesunyian, Sai menghela nafas.

Ia tahu, mengerti, dan memahaminya—bahwa Gaara _kesepian_.

"_Aku tahu reputasimu, Shimura. Karena itulah, aku memintamu untuk bergabung denganku."_

Sai tak pernah berpikir bahwa dirinya akan diikutkan dalam permainan ini. Sebuah permainan yang melibatkan mereka semua; para penjahat jahanam dan seorang politikus haram yang mengerikan. Layaknya sebuah _shogi_ yang digerakkan, mereka akan dihadapi oleh seseorang yang cukup mahir di dalam taktik permainan. Uchiha Sasuke, namanya. Ketika mendengar pemuda itu sudah sukses dengan cara yang tidak bisa dibilang baik, Sai berharap dirinya tidak akan bertemu dengan si brengsek itu lagi. Namun, ia tahu sisi gelap dari kota, pria itulah yang mengendalikan. Sasuke berkuasa akan segala hal; ia bisa saja membunuh mereka semua terutama Haruno Sakura bila ia menginginkannya.

Perlu digarisbawahi; _bila_ _ia menginginkannya_.

Sai tahu, Sasuke memiliki rencana dibalik ini semua. Ia masih terkunci di dalam kubunya dan menunggu mereka yang menyerang. Sai tahu Gaara sudah mengunjunginya, dan Sasuke mengetahui segala hal yang pria itu lakukan ketika Gaara terbebas dari hukuman. Ia mengerti dan mengetahui, bahwa Sasuke akan bergerak bila mereka semua berkumpul dan menghancurkan operasinya secara telak. Sasuke menunggu—seperti yang dikatakan oleh Nara Shikamaru malam itu.

"_Aku tahu ini merepotkan, tapi dengar. Aku tahu kau tidak memiliki hubungan dengan Uchiha Sasuke, tapi aku membutuhkan kekuatanmu untuk membantu menghancurkan pergerakannya dalam menyebarkan barang-barang illegal di kota. Jadi, kau mengerti 'kan?"_

"_Meski kau dulunya adalah penjahat—ya, kita semua penjahat. Naruto, kau, aku, bahkan Sabaku Gaara adalah penjahat. Kita semua dikumpulkan untuk membantu kepolisian kota dan aku tidak mengerti kenapa mereka memilih kita. Tapi—"_

Sai tersenyum kalem. Ah, gambarnya sudah setengah jadi.

"—_Haruno Sakura, pembuat onar dalam pemberontakan ini, memintaku untuk membujukmu agar mengikuti dan membantunya dalam aksi penangkapan keluarga Uchiha. Kita akan bekerjasama dan aku tahu kau tidak mengerti, hanya—"_

"_Aku mengerti, Tn. Nara."_

"_Huh?"_

Sai tahu dan ia bukanlah orang keras kepala semacam Sabaku Gaara. Ia adalah tipe baik-baik dan pengertian.

Jadi, ketika Shikamaru mengundangnya dalam permainan ini; ia akan menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Nah, tinggal jeruknya saja."

"_Aku akan bergabung dengan kalian, dan membantu Ms. Sakura."_

Itu adalah keputusan bulat, terakhir, dan ucapan mantap dari Sai.

Pria itu semakin berharap kalau _shogi_ yang ia mainkan akan semakin menarik.

.

.

**~ gangster squad ~**

.

.

**New York, United States.**

"_He_…"

Hyuuga Hinata bergidik nyeri ketika melihat seringai Sasuke yang terduduk di sofa tercipta. Entah kenapa, pria itu tampak senang—dan Hinata mempunyai perasaan buruk akan hal tersebut. Uchiha itu sedang duduk dengan angkuhnya, memegang sebuah kertas yang Hinata tak tahu apa isinya, dan tangannya yang lain menggoyangkan _vodka_ kesukaan. Intinya; Uchiha Sasuke malam ini sangatlah bahagia.

Malam itu, Sasuke memerintahkan dirinya ikut ke New York untuk membahas proyek baru. Sungguh, Hinata tak mau menyebutnya proyek karena hal yang dilakukan oleh pemuda itu bukanlah sesuatu yang baik. Karena itulah, inginnya menolak, namun anggukan malah tercipta di dalam gerakan tubuhnya.

Hinata tahu semua perbuatan Sasuke adalah perbuatan gila.

"Ada apa, Hinata? Kau terlihat cemas."

Ketika sudah selesai dengan segala urusan, tiba-tiba Sasuke bertanya. Bukanlah hal asing bila pria itu bertanya secara langsung oleh wanita itu. Hinata hanya terdiam dan menggelengkan kepala; memberikan penegasan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Benarkah?" Sasuke terkekeh. Ia menopang dagu, menatap Hinata yang berdiri dihadapannya. "Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan."

"Eh?"

Mereka bersitatap. Sasuke dengan pandangan angkuhnya serta Hinata dengan pandangan sedikit khawatir. Wanita itu menundukkan kepala dan memainkan jari-jarinya yang ada di pelukan. Entah, Sasuke begitu menakutkan di matanya. Meski sudah lama mereka tinggal bersama, rasa geli dan angan-angan di masa lalu terus saja menghantuinya, membuat Hinata tak tenang dan terus memiliki dorongan untuk kabur dari dekapan si Uchiha.

Tapi tetap saja, dirinya tak bisa.

Yang ada dihadapannya ialah Yang Mulia Uchiha Sasuke—seseorang yang tidak bisa ditebak jalan pikirannya.

"Aku tahu kau sudah mengetahuinya, masalah Haruno Sakura dan segalanya." Sasuke melipat kaki dan menyeduh sebuah alkohol di gelas pribadinya. "Wanita itu mantan polisi. Ia sedang melakukan perlawanan mengenai kekuasaanku disini—" Hinata semakin menundukkan kepala, tubuhnya bergetar samar. "—dan itu menyangkut Naruto, _teman_ kita dahulu."

Bulu kuduknya meremang, jantungnya berdegup kencang, dan bibirnya terasa kering seketika. Hinata sama sekali tidak tahu apa arti 'teman' yang dimaksud, namun hal itu tak kunjung membuat hatinya kian menderu. Wanita itu terlalu cemas akan hal yang terjadi ke depannya. Dan dirinya tak pernah menyangka bahwa Uzumaki Naruto, mantan kekasihnya, telah muncul kembali setelah menghilang beberapa tahun silam.

Ia tak mengerti. Hinata tidak mengerti. Kenapa pertikaian tak kunjung berakhir? Kenapa semuanya malah semakin hancur seperti ini? Apa tak cukup wanita itu menyerahkan dirinya demi si bungsu Uchiha? Hinata sama sekali tidak pernah menyalahkan siapa-siapa. Ia menganggap bahwa pembantaian keluarga, konflik kehidupan kerja, dan pembunuhan saudara merupakan takdir yang pantas. Karena itulah, Hinata begitu bodoh dan naïf begitu dirinya yakin bila wanita itu menyerahkan hidupnya pada Sasuke, maka semuanya akan berakhir.

Pemikiran konyol; dan bodohnya lagi, Hinata baru menyadarinya saat ini.

Hinata menghela nafas. Dengan satu ketegasan yang ia teguhkan dalam dada, ia menjawabnya dengan lantang. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang Anda bicarakan, Tn. Sasuke."

"Oh, tentu kau mengerti. Kau gadis yang pintar, benar?" Kekehan kembali mengudara. Entah itu bermaksud menghina atau apa, Hinata sama sekali tidak mau memikirkannya. "Kau tahu dan kau menyadarinya, Hinata. Naruto datang dan ia berusaha merebutmu dariku."

"…"

"Mungkin si idiot itu tidak memiliki peluang bila sendirian. Karena itulah, ia bergabung dengan Haruno Sakura," Sasuke tersenyum tampan. "Naruto tidak akan berdiam diri ketika tahu kau tinggal bersamaku, 'kan? Jadi _tunggulah_ dia sampai menjemputmu di tempatku ini, Hinata."

Hinata mengerutkan dahinya. Apa ada yang _salah_ dengan perkataan Sasuke tadi?

"—ya, itupun kalau dia berhasil." Seputung rokok dinyalakan, asap yang melayang mampu membuat eksistensinya diperhatikan. "Naruto tidak akan bisa meski dirinya berusaha—" Matanya nyalang menatap iris ungu Hinata. Sasuke tersenyum kejam. "—karena kepalanya itulah yang akan menjadi bayaran, Hinata."

**Deg!**

Hinata terdiam. Refleks, dirinya mengangkat kepala.

"T-Tuan—"

_Sasuke_…

"—apa maksud Anda?"

… _tidak berencana untuk membunuh Naruto, 'kan?_

"Sudah kukatakan, kau gadis yang pintar." Sasuke beranjak berdiri, memunggungi Hinata dan terus menyesap sebatang nikotin. "Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, dan Sabaku Gaara—mereka target utama. Dan aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum mereka menghilang dari dunia."

"A-Anda—"

"Mereka adalah seorang pembantah. Dan pembantah, patut dihancurkan." Sasuke melangkah, menyadari bahwa Hinata yang bergetar dibelakang ikut membuntutinya. "Aku yang berkuasa atas mereka. Aku akan menang—meskipun mereka berusaha."

Hinata menatap punggung tegap itu dengan pandangan nanar.

Itu… tidak mungkin, 'kan?

-_bunuhbunuhbunuh_—

Kata itu terus terucap dalam pikiran—

"N-Naruto…"

—sebuah nama yang dihasilkan mampu membuat air mata kembali keluar.

.

.

**~ gangster squad ~**

.

.

**County-USC Medical Center. Los Angeles, United States.**

Senandung Ino lantunkan ketika dirinya menginjak lobi rumah sakit besar tempat saudara tinggal untuk sementara. Sebuket bunga lily yang dipadu dengan mawar merah itu diikat sedemikian rupa dengan pita yang manis telah dibawa olehnya. Sekeranjang buah segar juga ada disana. Ketika menaiki lift dan sampai di lantai tempat Sakura dirawat, ia berjalan dan membuka pintu kamar perlahan.

Dan senandung yang ia lontarkan selama perjalanan langsung menghilang begitu saja.

"Eh?"

Angin semilir menerbangkan surai pirang Ino kala gadis itu memasuki kamar. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang berbeda. Tempat itu berdiri kokoh dan semuanya sama terakhir Ino berkunjung kesana. Namun, mengapa dirinya terlihat begitu terkejut?

Ino terpaku pada sebongkah ranjang yang ada di tengah ruangan. Tempat itu selalu dihuni oleh Sakura sebelumnya. Namun sekarang, Ino tidak melihat siapa-siapa, hanya selimut yang tersibak serta permukaan kasur yang mengerut—tanda bahwa tempat itu telah digunakan oleh seseorang beberapa saat yang lalu.

"S-Sakura?" Ino melangkah, paket bunga yang ia pegang terjatuh begitu saja. "Sakura!"

Ia panik, tentu saja. Segera Ino berkeliling menuju kamar, mencari keberadaan Sakura yang seolah menghilang tanpa jejak. Secuil air mata terlihat, degup jantung mengencang, Ino bersumpah kalau dirinya ketakutan. Kalau saja firasatnya tepat; apakah benar Sakura diculik oleh seseorang?

Tidak. Ruangan ini berada di lantai empat belas. Tidak mungkin ada orang gila yang sudi memanjat dari bawah ke tempat itu. Hanya saja, bila Sakura benar-benar diculik tanpa seperantara apapun, pasti Ino ataupun Tsunade mendapat kabar secepatnya dari pihak rumah sakit, mengingat kamera CCTV yang terpajang di langit-langit setiap kamar yang ada.

"Sakura!"

Ino membanting pintu kamar mandi, dan matanya membulat sempurna kala mendapati pemandangan yang sangat membuatnya prihatin. Disana, tepat di depan kaca wastafel, terlihat Haruno Sakura dalam kondisi terburuk. Dengan perban yang melilit dahi, ia berdiri dan menatap kosong pantulan kaca mengenai dirinya—

Gadis pirang itu terdiam.

—dengan sebuah gunting yang melucuti helaian rambutnya.

"SAKURA!"

Secepat kilat Ino merampas gunting kecil itu, membantingnya ke lantai, dan menatap Sakura dengan pandangan serius. Ia panik dan luar biasa khawatir. Tangannya dengan sigap menggenggam lengan Sakura yang memegang gunting tadi.

Tubuh Ino bergetar.

"S-Sakura—"

Yang dimaksud sama sekali tidak merespon.

Ia terpaku pada rambut Sakura yang sekarang. Dulunya, helaian merah muda yang begitu unik itu begitu indah dan terurai panjang, bergerak lembut kala angin menyerbak. Ino sangat mengagumi rambutnya—karena mengingatkan dirinya mengenai kelopak sakura yang terbang di langit-langit tempat kelahirannya.

_Tapi sekarang mengapa?_

"Apa yang terjadi padamu… Sakura?"

Sekarang, Ino bersumpah bahwa mendapati rambut kebanggaannya itu pupus seketika. Ia tak tahu apa alasan Sakura memangkasnya, yang jelas rambut itu telah menghilang setengah. Sakura yang sekarang memiliki rambut merah muda sebahu, yang barusan dipotong sembarangan, terlihat acak-acakan, tak terawat, dan cukup mengerikan.

"… Ino."

Suara serak Sakura mampu membuat pikiran Ino kembali buyar. Iris hijau yang dulunya terang dengan semangat membara itu, kini telah menghilang sepenuhnya; digantikan dengan kilauan cahaya gelap dan terasa hampa.

"I-Ino—" Seketika, tangisan Sakura pecah. Tubuhnya yang masih lemas lantas bersender pada bahu Ino yang terasa aman. "Ino…"

Isakan pilu terdengar. Ino hanya terdiam dan menatap nanar tubuh Sakura yang bersender kepadanya. Dengan pelukan sayang, ia mengelus punggung saudaranya dengan penuh perhatian. Gadis itu merasakan suatu beban yang dipikul oleh wanita bersurai merah muda. Mereka hanya terdiam, diselingi dengan tangisan Sakura yang semakin mengencang.

"Tenanglah…" Kecupan di dahi menjadi penenang, bertanda bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. "Tidak apa, menangislah. Aku disini, Sakura…"

Wajah memerah, hidung mengeluarkan cairan, serta air mata yang semakin banyak keluar menandakan bahwa Sakura semakin mengeluarkan kesedihannya. Gadis itu meraung pelan, menggigit bibir bawahnya tanpa peduli akan terluka atau tidak.

"Sakura—"

_Rasanya sakit._

"U-Uhk… hiks—huwaa…"

Ino tersenyum lirih. Ia mengelus surai merah muda milik sang saudara.

"—istirahatlah untuk sementara, ya?"

.

.

**~ gangster squad ~**

.

.

**Last Stop, Arizona. United States.**

Lapangan itu luas. Dengan hamparan hijau yang mengelilinginya, Gaara terus berpose demikian untuk mencapai target yang berdiri kokoh di ujung sana. Manik _jade_ yang dilindungi oleh kacamata hitam itu menyipit pelan, disusul dengan suara tembakan angin yang kencang. Dirinya hanya bisa diam ketika menyadari kecepatan tembakan yang ia lakukan selama beberapa jam ini sedikit labil—kadang naik, kadang turun. Meski begitu, Gaara tetap berkonsentrasi, ia ingin mencapai hasil yang maksimal dan sempurna.

Lapangan tembak _Last Stop_ memang pas bila dijadikan tempat hiburan. Mengingat Gaara sudah jarang berkunjung, inginnya ia menyewa seluruh tempat itu untuk kepribadiannya seorang. Pria itu sedikit lelah dan butuh kesegaran privasi, sehingga Gaara dapat menenangkan pikirannya dan menjadi jernih kembali.

**Dor!**

_Sniper_ ditekan, melayang datar menuju incaran, dan tepat terkena sasaran. Gaara mendengus pelan ketika mendapati boneka manusia yang berdiri kokoh tiga meter dari tempatnya berdiri sudah tumbang dalam satu tembakan. Kembali, ia memasukkan peluru baru. Pria itu mengambil ancang-ancang, seringai ia keluarkan, dan jari sudah siap menekan pelatuk untuk yang kesekian kalinya—

"Tak kurasa tembakanmu makin hebat saja, Gaara."

**Dor!**

—terkena tepat di bagian kepala.

"Jangan meremehkanku, Naruto."

**DOR DOR DOR!**

Boneka yang dibuat dari jerami jatuh seketika saat Gaara menembaknya secara membabi-buta. Ia melepaskan kacamata, menatap sinis Uzumaki Naruto yang telah mengulas senyum tipis kepadanya.

"Ada perlu apa?"

"Haruskah aku menjawabnya?" Naruto menghampiri, kepalanya menoleh ke hamparan rumput yang jauh dari tempat mereka berpijak. "Kau pasti tahu apa tujuanku datang kesini, 'kan?"

Gaara tidak menjawab, ia sibuk membereskan segala peralatan. Pria itu mengabaikan Naruto dan siap beranjak pulang, kalau saja pemuda berambut pirang itu tidak mencegatnya.

"Kau… masih marah dengan Sakura?"

"Tidak," Gaara menjawab. "Aku tidak marah dengan siapapun."

"Aku tahu kau membencinya, Gaara." Naruto berbalik, melangkah kembali. "Tapi sampai sekarang kau belum menjawab permintaanku."

"Aku lelah, Naruto. Sebaiknya kau pergi, aku ada urusan."

Nada yang terkesan arogan, membuat Naruto lantas terdiam dan menghela nafas setelahnya. Gaara belum menjawab pertanyaan yang ia katakana malam itu, dan sepertinya Gaara belum sudi untuk menjawabnya sekarang. Hal ini akan merepotkan bila dirinya terus mengulur waktu.

"…"

Ini demi Hinata.

Demi Sakura.

Demi negara.

Langkah kakinya semakin menjauh. Naruto tak kunjung untuk menghela nafas. Ia sudah gagal untuk yang kedua kali untuk membujuk Gaara. Apalagi, Sakura belum juga sadar. Semua ini membuat kepalanya pusing dan harus memikirkan rencana lain.

'_Apa aku… kurang berusaha?'_

.

.

**~ gangster squad ~**

.

.

**County-USC Medical Center, Los Angeles. United States.**

"Sakura, kau yakin tidak apa-apa?"

Gadis yang dimaksud mengadah, menatap Ino yang memasang wajah cemas. Sakura mengulas senyum. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Ino."

Masih menjadi kejutan bagi wanita keturunan campuran itu bahwa saudaranya, Haruno Sakura, telah sadar dari koma yang menyerang. Ia masih tidak percaya kalau Sakura telah sadar di hadapannya, meski dalam kondisi yang tidak bisa dibilang sehat. Rambutnya yang dulu panjang, berwarna merah muda selembut bunga sakura, telah terpotong begitu saja. Ino sudah merapikan tataan rambutnya menjadi sebahu dan jauh lebih baik dibandingkan potongan Sakura beberapa jam yang lalu.

Sepotong apel digigit, dikunyah pelan, dan ditelan begitu saja. Ino memperhatikan Sakura yang masih berwajah pucat. Iris hijau muda itu tidak sesinar dulu, melainkan sangat redup dan terlihat kosong. Ino tak tahu apa yang menyebabkan Sakura bisa selemas ini, namun gadis itu mencoba untuk berpikir positif.

"Kenapa kau melarangku untuk menelepon Tsunade-sama?"

"Aku sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Kenapa?"

"Entahlah."

Ino menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Keganjalan akan Sakura yang 'tidak' ingin bertemu dengan Tsunade tentu menjadi suatu hal yang kurang masuk akal. Gadis itu sangat menyayangi neneknya, begitu pula sebaliknya. Lalu mengapa Sakura tak ingin diberitakan kalau dirinya telah sadar?

"Apa ada masalah dengan Tsunade-sama?"

Sakura tak langsung menjawab. Ia sibuk mencomot beberapa potong apel yang baru dikupas oleh Ino. Ia menggigitnya pelan, kemudian menggeleng. "Tidak ada."

Ino memasang wajah bingung. "Jangan bermain-main denganku, Sakura."

Sakura mendengus. "Kau kira aku sedang bercanda?"

"Baiklah, kalau kau tidak sedang bercanda, cepat katakan." Ino bersidekap. Sungguh, dirinya sangat heran dengan sikap Sakura setelah sadar. "Ada apa?"

Ini bukannya Sakura tidak ingin cerita, namun ia tidak yakin bahwa Ino bisa memahaminya. Gadis itu memutuskan untuk menyimpan semuanya sendirian, dan akan membukanya bila ia siap untuk bertemu dengan Tsunade ke depannya. Kini, ia tahu mengapa Tsunade sangat tidak ingin mempertemukan dirinya dengan Sabaku Gaara. Sakura mengerti mengapa Tsunade dulunya melarang untuk merekrut Sabaku Gaara ke dalam kelompoknya.

Tanpa Ino sadari, tatapan hijau itu menajam.

_Sakura memahami._

"Bagaimana dengan Shikamaru dan Naruto?"

Sakura sangat tidak pandai jika ingin memutarbalikkan pembicaraan. Ino sadar akan itu semua. Wanita itu tahu kalau sepupunya ini tidak mau menceritakan segalanya. Karena itulah, ia memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan kekecewaannya dengan helaan nafas.

"Selama kau tidak ada, Tsunade-sama yang mengurus mereka." Tidak ada perubahan yang pas di wajah Sakura. "Aku juga kurang tahu apa yang dilakukannya, tapi kurasa… Shikamaru berhasil mendapatkan Shimura Sai."

Sakura mengerjap.

_Oh?_

"Benarkah?" Sakura tersenyum. Ia tidak terlalu terkejut dengan berita itu. "Naruto, bagaimana dia?"

Ino menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi. Wanita itu tampak berpikir. "Entah, aku jarang dapat kabar tentang Naruto."

Sakura mengangguk. Ia memakan apelnya lagi. "Aku mengerti."

Ya, dirinya mengerti. Sakura menyadari kalau selama ia tertidur koma, Tsunade-lah yang mengambil kekuasaan. Jujur saja, ia tidak kesal ataupun marah. Gadis itu tidak merasakan apa-apa ketika mendengar nama neneknya disebut.

_Seolah, ia tidak pernah merasakan apapun._

.

.

**~ gangster squad ~**

.

.

Malam sudah menjelang. Kerlipan lampu pijar yang menggantung di atap-atap rumah menjadi cahaya cantik bila dipandang dari atas. Para muda-mudi dengan berbagai warna rambut terlihat menguasai jalanan. Semuanya terlihat bahagia karena rencana yang disusun oleh mereka.

Ino termasuk salah satunya. Wanita itu melangkah sembari merapatkan mantel biru tua yang ia pakai. Rambut yang selama ini ia ikat dibiarkan tergerai. Selagi melangkah, alisnya mengerut samar. Suara sepatu high tipis terdengar meredam. Pikirannya terbang kemana-mana. Mengenai kesadaran Sakura, tingkahnya yang aneh, dan masalah antara Tsunade dan Sakura.

Tentu saja, Ino adalah orang yang peka. Ia tidak mungkin melewati segala sesuatu yang ada. Termasuk hubungan keluarganya. Wanita itu heran mengapa sampai sekarang Sakura tak ingin membeberkan kesadarannya pada yang lainnya—termasuk Tsunade malah. Ini membuatnya bingung sekaligus cemas.

Apa karena Sakura sedang berhati-hati? Atau dirinya terdengar seperti sedang 'sembunyi'?

Ino mengangguk-ngangguk.

Itu mungkin saja.

**Tep.**

Ino berhenti melangkah. Ia menoleh ke samping dan mendapati televisi besar yang terdapat di daerah itu. mengisikan tentang sebuah sponsor yang dibintangi oleh Uchiha Sasuke. Mata si pirang itu sedikit menyipit. Ya, memang wajah pria yang memimpin mereka di kota ini tentu sangat tampan, berwibawa, dan jenius di saat yang bersamaan.

Namun ketahuilah, banyak masyarakat yang tidak mengetahui sisi gelap dari Uchiha brengsek itu.

Ino melangkah lagi, meninggalkan tempat tersebut dan melangkah menuju apartemen yang ia singgahi.

.

.

.

_Di lain tempat…_

Sakura sibuk memperhatikan jendela. Langit sudah berwarna hitam, tidak ada yang spesial dari malam itu. Tidak ada bintang, bulan pun tertutupi oleh awan. Intinya; semua yang ada di langit berwarna hitam, kelabu, dan kosong.

Iris hijaunya tidak sehangat dulu. Tidak ada semangat yang membara, tidak ada aura pertemanan, bahkan seharian itu ia tidak memasang senyum seperti biasa. Sakura hanya terduduk di kasur, menatap jendela yang terbuka, mengabaikan angin malam yang masuk dan menusuk pori-porinya.

Segala ingatan tak masuk akal kembali memasuki otak. Sakura tidak mau mengerti dan tidak mau tahu. Gadis itu terlanjur kecewa dan bingung.

Ia terlalu tolol untuk menerima semua fakta tersebut.

Apa yang dilakukan Tsunade terhadap dirinya? Kenapa Sakura tidak bisa ingat? Apa yang telah mereka lakukan? Siapa perempuan berambut merah itu?

_Siapa wanita yang ia bunuh itu?_

Suara mendung mulai terdengar diluar. Tak lama, hujan mulai mengguyur kota. Titik-titik air terus ada dan menghiasi malam itu. Tidak ada perubahan pada diri Sakura, ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menutup jendelanya, melainkan memandanginya dengan wajah jenaka.

**Blam.**

Pintu tertutup.

Sakura menolehkan kepala.

Langkah itu semakin dekat.

Dua pasang hijau bertabrakan.

Haruno Sakura dengan tatapan kosongnya.

Sabaku Gaara dengan wajah datar menghampirinya.

"Ah, Gaara…"

Sakura tidak terkejut.

"Apa-apaan wajahmu itu, Haruno?"

_Ia sudah bisa menebak kedatangan Gaara di tempat itu._

Tatapannya pun masih datar.

Dingin.

Kosong.

"Ada banyak yang harus kita bicarakan… bukankah begitu?"

Hening melanda. Suara guyuran hujan yang ada diluar sana mereka abaikan. Sabaku Gaara memutuskan untuk berdiam di tempat. Rambut merahnya berkibar pelan; akibat angin yang nakal.

Inilah akhirnya.

Keputusan akhir mereka—

"Aku menunggunya, Haruno—" Iris jade itu berkilat. "—jawabanmu."

—_awal dari segalanya._

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**Notes!**

**yeaay Gaara ketemu Sakura hahah /digaplok**

.

.

**SPECIAL THANKS TO**

**mii-chanchan2, Kao Mitsu, Lisa Smile, Mademoisellenna, momomya ichigo, insafami, ryugasaki, FiaaATiasrizqi, Guest, SpindleTree, Luca Marvell, SyifaCute, natalyredcherry, Lhylia Kiryu, LOVES SASUSAKU, ayuniejung, ckhkyr, Shana Kozumi, KireiKazumi, mikibeone**

.

.

**Quest's**

**Sasuke jatuh cinta sama Sakura?** Entah. **Sai bakal mati?** Silahkan ditebak. **Berharap Sasuke aja yang mati.** Kenapa? **Ff ngejunk kayak gini dipost di archive SasuSaku? Mati aja lo.** Udahlah ya, saya lelah. **Jadi Gaara mau gabung nih?** Liat chapter depan yaa ihihi. **Maunya sih GaaSaku, tapi kalo Saku sama yang lain gapapa deh.** Maaf, ini bukan romens. **Yang bunuh Saara itu Sakura?** Mbah Tsunade, tepatnya. **Minta Sakura ada sikap yandere dong.** Weks, ini bukan Akashi Seijuurou dari fandom sebelah yang punya dua kepribadian loh. **Jadi Gaara sama Sasuke mau ngebunuh Saku gegara kebenciannya pada Tsunade?** Ada salah pengertian disini, silahkan baca ulang kalo mau ya. **Bagus loh, tapi maunya coba ada bumbu romantis.** Silahkan lihat genre. **Aku mau SasuSaku kelahi.** Oke. **Tapi harus ada adegan kejar-kejarannya ya, biar romantis**. Saya gagal paham. **Kenapa Gaara benci Saku?** Ada penjelasan 'sedikit' di atas. **Disini ada romance?** Tergantung aku berubah pikiran atau nggak.

.

.

**Terima kasih sudah membaca!**

**Mind to Review? :)**


	9. Upholder

**Normal POV**

Dulu, Sabaku Gaara adalah yang terbaik.

Ia memiliki keluarga lengkap, kaya, dan hidup berkecukupan. Rumah yang dibangun oleh ayahnya merupakan istana kecil untuk keluarga Sabaku. Selain itu, terdapat seorang putri yang membuat hari-hari Gaara terasa begitu indah. Adik bungsu tersayang, bernama Sabaku Saara.

Bocah itu hanya terpaut beberapa tahun dari dirinya, membuat Gaara mudah berinteraksi dengan Saara. Sejak memasuki usia dimana masa anak-anak merupakan hal utama, mereka selalu bersama dan Gaara tak pernah meninggalkan Saara dalam keadaan apapun.

Ia menyayangi adiknya dengan sepenuh hati.

Namun, hidupnya sedikit retak karena saat Gaara memasuki remaja, dirinya mulai merasakan kejanggalan. Ia tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres di antara kedua orang tua mereka. Akhir-akhir ini ayah dan ibunya sering membicarakan hal yang patut tidak didengarkan oleh dua bocah seperti Gaara dan Saara. Tapi merasa ini sudah kelewatan, si sulung Sabaku memutuskan untuk menyelidiki dan mendengarkan ocehan orang tuanya yang sibuk meneriaki satu sama lain.

_"Aku melihatnya sendiri! Kau pikir aku hanya berdiam disini dan membiarkanmu pergi dengan wanita lain!?"_

_"Kau tidak mengerti! Brengsek! Hentikan ucapan gilamu ini!"_

Dan di saat itulah tragedi terjadi.

Suara tembakan terdengar, membuat Gaara kecil mendengar suara debuman singkat.

Iris hijau membulat sebagai awal permulaan.

Dengan takut-takut, ia melirik dibalik pintu, menatap penuh nanar ibunya yang terjatuh dengan darah mengalir di seisi lantai. Gaara terdiam, bibirnya tak sanggup berbicara. Ia hanya bisa melirik Karura yang sudah tak bernyawa.

Saat itulah, gejolak aneh mulai muncul.

Ibu tersayang, yang sudah merawat mereka berdua.

_"S-Siapa... siapa disana!?"_

Ayah Gaara mengetahui keberadaannya.

_"P-Papa... kenapa papa membunuh mama!?"_

Tak ada ampunan, tak ada rasa bersalah.

Gaara segera memasuki ruangan, mengambil pistol cadangan yang tergeletak di atas nakas tempat tersebut.

_"KAU PEMBUNUH!"_

**DOR!**

Ia belum pernah memegang senjata, Gaara belum pernah berlatih, dirinya sama sekali tidak mengerti. Mengapa ia langsung bisa mengangkat pistol itu dan tepat mengarahkannya pada dahi sang ayah? Kenapa tidak ada keraguan di dalam dirinya? Kenapa ia tidak menyesal telah membunuh ayah kandungnya?

Tak ada rasa apapun. Hati yang awalnya dipenuhi oleh kebaikan telah diselimuti oleh sesuatu yang gelap.

Menarik napas dalam-dalam, berdecih singkat, dan akhirnya pergi darisana membawa adiknya yang tak tahu apa-apa.

_"Gaara... kita mau kemana?" _

_"Ke tempat yang jauh sekali. Tak ada papa dan mama, hanya kita berdua."_

Hari demi hari dan waktu terus berjalan. Gaara semakin dewasa dan tahu apa arti dari sebuah kehidupan. Untuk membiayai kehidupan mereka, pria yang saat itu sudah berusia dua puluhan itu mengikuti organisasi gelap yang tidak disahkan secara negara. Karena tidak memiliki pendidikan yang cukup, pemuda itu terpaksa melakukan segalanya untuk menghidupi dirinya dan Saara.

Sabaku Saara sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik. Ia bersekolah dan menyayangi kakaknya sepenuh hati. Tak pernah ia tahu bahwa Gaara telah melakukan pekerjaan kotor, karena dirinya selalu menganggap bahwa penghasilan yang mereka buat merupakan jerih payah dari pekerjaan Gaara yang tidak diketahui. Ia berstatus sebagai mahasiswi di universitas ternama Italia, dan merangkap sebagai pekerja sambilan di sebuah toko bunga.

Saara tidak tahu bahwa Gaara telah melakukan pekerjaan berat yang sangat beresiko.

Di organisasinya, Gaara dikenal sebagai penembak jitu terhebat. Ia bisa memegang _Dragunov_ dan memodifikasinya dengan sangat baik. Para polisi memang mengincar mereka, tapi sedikit sekali yang mampu mengenal wajah Gaara. Hanya beberapa dan itu merupakan kolega atas di dalam kepolisian negara. Hal tersebut membuat pria keturunan pertama keluarga Sabaku lebih leluasa untuk bergerak, menembaki kepala musuh dibalik lensa pengamat.

Gaara adalah seorang penembak jarak jauh, ia akan bergerak dibalik bayangan teman-temannya yang lebih memilih untuk bergerak maju. Ia adalah seorang pahlawan tak berjasa, karena dirinya adalah karakter pendukung namun aksinya sangat akurat.

Itulah kehebatan Sabaku Gaara dalam dunia kejahatan.

Namun sepandai-pandainya tupai melompat, maka akan jatuh juga. Pada awal musim dingin, tragedi kedua dalam kehidupan Gaara terjadi. Pemerintah Italia mengetahui aksi mereka yang sedari dulu dilakukan secara diam-diam, sehingga negara yang sangat terkenal di Eropa itu memutuskan untuk bekerjasama secara khusus oleh pihak polisi terpilih di Amerika dan dididik secara rahasia. Dan hal itu benar-benar tidak diketahui oleh Gaara beserta kroni-kroninya.

Kalah jumlah, kalah senjata, kalah tingkat kekuatan.

Tempat mereka dikepung dan tidak dibiarkan lolos sedikitpun. Gaara terperangkap, aksi bom terjadi dimana-mana. Senjata dengan beberapa peluru masih ia pegang, namun dirinya tak yakin bahwa hal itu akan terus bertahan selamanya. Ia hendak melakukan sesuatu dan mencoba kabur, bertemu Saara dan membawanya pergi dari tempat berdarah itu.

Di tengah merahnya api, ia mencoba untuk berpikir.

Tak ada waktu untuk mencari celah, yang ada di pikirannya saat itu hanya adiknya seorang.

**DOR DOR DOR!**

Peluru emas dengan berat kurang dari satu milimeter terbuang tak percuma. Gaara berlari dan menembak secara membabi-buta, tidak peduli dengan teman-temannya yang sudah terkapar selama ia berlari menerobos jalan. Asap gelap yang mengepul di langit-langit, api yang membakar hutan, serta darah yang bercipratan dimana-mana.

Fakta itu membuatnya muak.

Melangkah cepat menuju hutan, ke rumah mereka yang letaknya tak terlalu jauh dari rumah ilegal yang disewa oleh atasannya saat ia bekerja. Gaara berhenti, ia terdiam, memandangi rumah kayu yang ia bangun untuk tempat tinggal dirinya dan sang adik; telah terbakar habis disertai dengan abu hitam yang tak terhitung.

Entah karena kelelahan atau apa, Gaara tak sanggup lagi untuk bergerak.

Tepat di depan rumah mereka, terlihat tiga sosok yang keadaannya saling berkebalikan. Dua orang, dan satu orang. Helai merah terjatuh, darah lengket menelusuri rumput yang dilindungi salju, tubuh kaku dengan napas tak teratur. Di sisi lain, terlihat dua sosok tak dikenal berada diseberangnya, dengan si pirang memegang pistol yang barusan menembaki kepala adiknya.

Sabaku Saara masih hidup saat itu.

Iris _jade_ terpaku sesaat. Gaara ingin bergerak, tapi ia tidak bisa.

"Sakura," Suara berat nan menusuk, nama asing terdengar di telinga Gaara. "Lanjutkan. Kau yang akan mengakhiri hidupnya."

Tak ada jawaban, helai merah muda masih terdiam kaku dibelakangnya.

Tsunade Senju berbalik, ia menatap anak cucunya dengan pandangan tajam. "Ini sebagai bukti bahwa kau adalah penegak. Kau adalah polisi, kau anggota pemerintah, kau pembasmi. Lakukan dan tegakkan keadilan, Sakura!"

Pistol perak berpindah tangan, A9-M11 sekarang telah menjadi penentunya.

Wanita dewasa itu membisikkan sesuatu yang tak Gaara tahu. Dan di saat itu, si gadis dengan helai merah muda mulai bergerak, melangkah pelan sembari menggenggam erat pistol yang tengah merebut setengah nyawa dari adiknya.

Merasakan ancaman mendekat, Saara mencoba bangkit. Iris hitam legam keturunan ayahnya menatap nanar Sakura yang berjalan kearahnya.

"Kumohon. T-Tidak, jangan—"

**DOR!**

Jantung sebagai incaran, tubuh dingin nan kaku langsung terasa. Sabaku Saara benar-benar ambruk, ia jatuh dengan darah tambahan yang berasal dari dada yang menghasilkan lubang.

Gaara tak sanggup berkata apa-apa.

Tak sampai disitu, Sakura mengangkat kakinya, menendang kasar tubuh Saara yang tak lagi bernyawa. Menendang, menyiksa, menembaki seluruh bagian tubuh yang tak terkena peluru. Iris hijau terang seolah dikendalikan, kosong dan hampa. Gadisi itu akan terus melanjutkan kegiatannya bila saja peluru emas khas penembak kelas atas hampir mengenai kepala.

Dua pasang hijau bertemu, dengan tatapan saling membunuh.

"Kau... membunuhnya. KAU MEMBUNUHNYA, SIALAN!"

Teriakan itu mengudara, tak ada jawaban. Tsunade menatap Gaara yang sudah keluar dari tempat persembunyian. Ia mendengus pelan, "Kalian mirip. Oh, sangat menyedihkan kalau dia benar-benar saudaramu, Mr. Sabaku."

_Apa?_

"Dialah targetmu, Sakura." Ia melirik gadis itu. "Bunuh dia."

Gaara sama sekali tidak siap ketika gadis aneh itu berlari, menendang kepalanya disertai dengan tembakan pistol yang mampu membuat pipinya tergores kasar.

Mereka bertarung sengit, entah itu dari jarak jauh maupun dekat, dalam sudut manapun Gaara tidak bisa menang. Selain stamina yang benar-benar terkuras, gerakan Sakura yang tak terbaca membuatnya kewalahan. Pria itu tak siap ketika tembakan-tembakan peluruh mengenai tubuhnya. Pistol murahan akan sangat mematikan bila yang memegang adalah tangan-tangan terlatih, termasuk perempuan itu.

Ketika tangan kecil gadis itu kembali memegang pistol, mengarahkannya tepat pada bahunya yang cedera, Gaara terkesiap.

**DOR!**

Mata membulat mengerikan, rasa sakit di dada tak dapat dihentikan.

Gaara terjatuh, pandangannya kabur.

Napasnya tersengal. Dalam kesamaran, terakhir kali ia melihat mayat Saara yang tergeletak jauh darinya.

.

.

.

**GANGSTER SQUAD**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Gangster Squad by stillewolfie**

**[Sasuke U. &amp; Sakura H.]**

OOC, AU, typos, action gun, etc.

.

.

_let's start tonight._

.

.

**County-USC Medical Center, United States.**

Desauan angin yang melebur di tengah malam menjadi atensi Gaara sekarang. Pria itu menyandarkan tubuh pada jendela, menatap langit malam yang gelap diiringi dengan lampu-lampu gedung pencakar langit serta cahaya kendaraan. Dari sudut atas, ia bisa melihat segalanya. Pejalan kaki yang mulai sepi, para polisi yang mulai berpatroli, serta anak-anak gadungan yang mulai bermain di tengah kota.

Tak ada yang melarang, mengingat Amerika melegalkan segalanya.

"Aku dipengaruhi saat itu," Gaara tahu. Dari ingatan masa lalu yang terputar di otak, ia dapat menyimpulkan hal yang sama pula. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan _sir_ Tsunade padaku. Tapi yang jelas, aku melakukannya atas perintah, bukan keinginan."

Senyum tipis mengembang meski tak terlihat dari wajah Gaara. "Intinya sama saja. Kalian membunuhnya."

Sakura pun merasakannya. Hati merasa bersalah, namun apa daya semua sudah terlanjur dilakukan. "Aku tidak tahu dia adikmu. Maafkan aku, Gaara."

Kata maaf sudah tidak berguna. Kejadian itu telah berakhir dan era organisasi-nya pun musnah. Gaara tak ada tempat untuk berpulang. Keluarganya sudah tidak ada dan Saara sudah dibunuh oleh polisi jahanam seperti kelompok keadilan dari Haruno Sakura. Namun, Gaara mengerti. Ia paham bahwa balas dendam sudah tidak berguna. Ia sadar semuanya tidak akan berguna bila pria itu membunuh Sakura sekarang. Tak ada kepuasan, dorongan itu sudah tidak ada.

Sabaku Gaara mengerti. Bahwa kini tujuannya ialah sama dengan perempuan itu.

Mereka sama-sama dijebak. Gaara yang terjebak oleh ketololannya, dan Sakura yang dimanfaatkan oleh keluarga terdekat. Kemiripan yang luar biasa. Sakura pun menyadarinya. Ia hanya mengerling pada arah yang berbeda, tak mau melirik punggung Gaara yang masih tak sudi untuk menatapnya.

Menghela napas sebagai awal permulaan, senyum tenang terkembang. "Sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat," Sakura berucap. Helai rambut sebahu bergoyang. "Bunuh aku bila itu membuatmu puas, Gaara."

Dibalik saku mantel Gaara, Sakura tahu bahwa isinya terdapat _revolver_ 9mm _automatic_ sederhana yang dirancang dari buatan tangan khusus. Itu pistol yang bisa membuat seseorang mati dalam sekejab. Karena pelurunya yang terbuat dari perak serta magnet dan daya tarik yang luar biasa, tubuh akan langsung terkena imbas dan akan menghentikan detak jantung di detik itu juga. Sakura dengan senang hati bila Gaara membunuhnya dengan pistol istimewa.

"Itu tidak perlu."

Terdiam, Gaara berbalik.

Iris hijau itu saling menabrak, berpandangan dengan arti yang lain. Sakura pun mengembangkan senyum, mendengus ketika masih melihat hawa napsu untuk membunuh. "Kalau begitu, kapan kau akan membunuhku?"

"Tergantung sampai mana kau meneruskan rencana ini," Gaara menegapkan tubuh. Ia melangkah menuju pintu ruangan dan bersiap pergi darisana. Hanya saja, Sakura tahu bahwa ucapan pria itu tak sampai disitu saja. "Akan kubunuh dia, Uchiha Sasuke. Dan kontrakku denganmu sudah selesai."

Ketika pintu tertutup penuh, Sakura terdiam sebentar.

Ia tersenyum lega.

"Kontrak, ya?" Sakura menyandarkan diri di kasur. "Ah, tak apa. Kau akan membunuhku setelah itu 'kan, Gaara?"

Haruno Sakura menutup kedua mata.

Ia bersumpah, Sakura akan menuntaskan kasus ini dan kembali ke daerah asalnya.

.

.

**~ gangster squad ~**

.

.

**Los Angeles Police Department, Los Angeles.**

Matahari mulai bersinar dari ufuk timur. Suasana kian ramai kala penduduk mulai beraktivitas dan pergi dalam waktu yang berbeda. Jalanan besar mulai diisi kendaraan, serta pinggiran jalan mulai diisi para remaja dalam berbagai fashion yang berbeda. Amerika sangatlah besar, namun kadang sekilas negara tersebut begitu menguntungkan.

Kantor polisi pusat berada di Los Angeles, Amerika. Dan di lantai teratas, terdapat ruangan khusus untuk para opsir maupun atasan. Para penyelidik dan detektif yang dibayar untuk membantu berada di daerah yang berbeda. Sepuntung rokok yang terbumbung jelas di ruangan besar itu sebagai buktinya. Senju Tsunade dengan rambut terikat rapi, menatap keluar dengan alis mengerut tampang berpikir.

Di sisi yang berbeda, eksistensinya membuat semua orang terkejut sebentar. Dengan sikap baru namun tegas, Haruno Sakura dengan wajah sehat seperti biasa melangkah penuh menuju ruangan kepala kepolisian. Tanpa mengetuk, tanpa izin untuk menunggu terlebih dahulu, Sakura berhasil memasuki tempat tersebut.

Terakhir Sakura lihat, ruangan itu tetap sangat biasa. Dinding kayu mengkilap, di desain berwarna cokelat kemerahan, satu sofa empuk dengan meja yang lengkap sebagai hiasan, serta dua kursi gerak dengan meja kantor milik neneknya berada di tengah-tengah. Sakura terdiam disana, menatap punggung Tsunade dengan penuh kesinisan.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk keluar dari rumah sakit, Sakura?"

"Aku keluar karena sudah sehat, Tsunade-baasan."

"Tapi aku tidak memerintahkanmu untuk keluar."

"Kau pikir aku peduli dengan perintahmu sekarang?"

Tsunade melotot tak percaya, ia menoleh tegas. "Apa—"

"Ini tentang Gaara," Sakura berjalan cepat. Memukul keras meja Tsunade, menatap neneknya itu tajam tak terkira. "Aku sudah ingat semuanya, baa-san. Dan sekarang, aku bertanya padamu." Ia menjeda kalimatnya, sebentar. "Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada tubuhku!?"

Suara deru AC yang menyala menjadi latar belakang mereka berdua. Tsunade menatap Sakura dengan pandangan tak percaya. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka gadis itu akan marah padanya. Oke, ia sadar bahwa Sakura merupakan bocah puluhan tahun dengan tingkat emosional yang labil. Tsunade tahu ini bukan pertama kali gadis itu marah-marah padanya. Namun saat sadar dimana letak permasalahan berada, barulah wanita berkedok nenek tua itu mengerti dimana titik terang yang sebenarnya.

"Sekarang aku bertanya padamu, Sakura." Mereka berhadapan. "Apa ini peristiwa yang terjadi dua tahun lalu? Saat kau masih berstatus sebagai polisi profesional, hm?"

"Sebenarnya aku kurang suka cara bicaramu. Tapi ya, itu benar." Sakura pun sama, ia menyipit enggan. "Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?"

"Akan kubuat semuanya menjadi jelas." Ucap si wanita yang lebih tua. "Saat itu, kau lemah. Kau tidak berdaya dan kau terlalu termakan perasaanmu yang rendah."

Manik Sakura membulat sempurna.

Tsunade menatapnya dalam diam.

"Aku tidak mau. Kau adalah cucuku, penerusku suatu saat nanti. Dan kau, memiliki hati lembut yang harusnya tidak dimiliki oleh seorang polisi." Tsunade maju beberapa langkah menuju Sakura. "Itu adalah kebodohan. Kita yang benar, kita adalah seorang penegak. Arahkan pistolmu dan bidiklah orang yang bersalah!"

"Tapi kau menembak orang yang salah!" Sakura berteriak. Ia melotot marah. "Kau menembak Sabaku Saara, dan kemudian kau menyuruhku untuk mengakhiri hidupnya, 'kan? Padahal sudah jelas, dia tidak bersalah. Sabaku Saara bukan orang jahat dan kau masih memaksaku untuk membunuhnya!?"

Tak ada balasan, tak ada teriakan. Tsunade tidak menyangkal, maka bantahan Sakura merupakan hal yang benar. Deru napas menjadi perseteruan mereka, hanya saja gadis berambut merah muda yang diikat satu tetap berdiri tegap, memelototi Tsunade dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi apa masalahmu, baa-san." Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Padahal kau yang menyuruhku kesini, memberantas politisi itu dan mendamaikan kota ini. Tapi kau-lah yang menjadi awal permasalahanku disini." Berdecak, Sakura melipat kedua tangan di dada. "Sudah kuputuskan. Aku tetap menerima Gaara dalam kelompokku. Itu mutlak dan kau tidak pantas membantahnya."

"Saku—"

Tatapan tajam dilayangkan oleh Sakura, membuat Tsunade tak berkutik sedetik saja. Ini perasaannya saja atau bagaimana, tapi gadis itu terlihat berbeda. Ambisi tegas berkibas di kedua manik hijau Sakura. Ia menghembuskan napas terakhir di ruangan itu, bersiap pergi dan meninggalkan Tsunade yang terdiam membisu. "Setelah menyelesaikan semua ini, aku menolak bekerja sama denganmu lagi, Tsunade-baasan. _Bye_."

Sakura pun pergi darisana, tak mengindahkan Tsunade yang hatinya sudah dirajam oleh kata-kata gadis itu.

.

.

**~ gangster squad ~**

.

.

**Furnished Apartment, California.**

Tepat jam dua belas siang, Naruto yang barusan selesai mandi hanya bisa menatap sinis Shikamaru yang duduk di ruang makannya, menyeduh teh disertai dengan roti tawar khas sarapan. Masih dengan celana pendek dan telanjang dada, pria berambut pirang itu duduk di depan Shikamaru yang asyik menyeruput segelas teh yang dicuri di lemari atas milik keluarga Uzumaki.

"Oke, pertama-tama ceritakan padaku kenapa kau bisa masuk kesini."

"Ada dua kemungkinan," Shikamaru menjawab santai. "Yang pertama; kau yang lupa atau terlalu idiot tidak mengunci apartemenmu semalaman. Dan yang kedua; kau memang benar-benar bodoh karena sudah mabuk-mabukan di daerah pusat dan tidak memikirkan kemarahan Sakura nantinya."

Mendengar nama atasannya—meski Naruto terpaksa menyebut Sakura seperti itu—ia mendengus geli. "Kau bercanda? Sakura ada di rumah sakit, Shikamaru. Tak mungkin dia datang kesini dan memarahi—"

"Ya. Ia akan memukulmu setelah kau bertemu dengannya nanti."

"Ha?"

Sadar dengan keleletan Naruto, Shikamaru menghela napas maklum. "Dia sudah sadar. Keluar pagi ini. Dan aku datang karena diperintahkan olehnya untuk menjemputmu, bodoh."

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya. Alis mengerut heran dan tampak berpikir panjang. Barulah di detik kelima belas, otaknya jalan dan menyadari letak pembicaraan ini berada. "S-Sakura? Sakura sudah sadar!? Bagaimana kau tidak—"

"Aku sudah menghubungimu. Tapi ponselmu mati. Nah sekarang, siapa yang tolol disini?"

Naruto mengerucutkan bibir. "Bicaramu kasar sekali sih..."

"Itu kenyataan, Naruto." Shikamaru mengaduk tehnya, ia melirik Naruto sebentar. "Sepertinya Sasuke sudah merasakan keberadaan kita."

Mendengarnya, Naruto berhenti mencibir. "Maksudmu?"

"Kalau kita tidak cepat bergerak, sepertinya dia yang akan mengakhiri kita semua, Naruto." Shikamaru menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi. "Uchiha Sasuke bukanlah orang bodoh. Dia mengerti situasi dan dalam kondisi terdesak pun, dia pasti akan melakukan hal yang membuat lawannya tersudut. Kau mengerti maksudku?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Apalagi koma Sakura yang hampir sebulan, Sasuke pasti akan mengincarnya." Shikamaru menghela napas. "Meski aku tak tahu ini perbuatan benar atau salah, tapi yang jelas kita harus melindunginya, Naruto. Melindungi Sakura."

Tak ada jawaban. Naruto berpikir sedikit. Pertemuannya dengan Sakura memang tidak bisa dibilang baik, apalagi saat itu nyawa pria itu hampir diambil oleh Sakura. Namun saat itu, ia masih mengampuninya. Gadis itu memang mengancam disertai dengan tuduhan berat tentang Hinata, tapi Sakura sadar bahwa wanita itu begitu berharga bagi Naruto. Dan ia yakin, Sakura tak sejahat itu akan menjebloskan Hinata dalam penjara. Tak tahu dimana kepercayaan itu berasal, namun Naruto tahu bahwa Sakura akan mempertahankan Hinata sesuai dengan janji yang mereka lakukan.

Bersumpah dalam dirinya, Naruto mengangguk mantap.

"Ya. Kita akan melakukannya; melindungi Sakura."

.

.

**~ gangster squad ~**

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke bersandar di kursi kehormatan. Wajahnya kesal luar biasa. Ia membolak-balikkan map biru yang barusan diberikan oleh salah satu anak buah terpercaya. Pria itu menghela napas dan meletakkan benda tersebut di meja, melirik Deidara, salah satu kaki kanannya dalam hal pemindahan jasa narkoba.

"Sebenarnya apa sih yang kau harapkan?" Deidara bertanya, wajahnya tampak tidak suka. "Gaara tak akan mau bergabung dengan kita, Sasuke. Aku yakin dia bermaksud untuk membunuhmu nanti."

Sasuke tak langsung menjawab, ia berdecak singkat. "Aku tahu. Tapi aku tidak percaya dia akan bergabung dengan komplotan rendah itu."

"Oh, dia? Yang punya rambut aneh? Merah muda?"

Sasuke melirik sinis, Deidara bersiul genit.

"Wanita keturunan Jepang, eh? Pertama kali aku mendengar seorang gadis luar mampu membuatmu repot begini, Sasuke." Ia terkekeh. "Jangan-jangan kau punya rencana terselubung, hm? Menjadikan idia wanita simpanan—"

"Kau pikir aku bodoh atau apa? Dia pihak lawan, idiot." Sasuke menghela napas, ia pusing dengan Deidara yang memiliki pikiran sempit. "Akan kutangkap dia, dan kusiksa hidup-hidup sampai dia mati, Deidara. Tak akan kubiarkan wanita itu bisa bernapas lega."

Pria berambut kuning berdecak singkat, ia terlihat menyangkal keputusan tersebut. "Dasar kejam. Ada emas di depan mata tapi kau malah menghancurkannya..."

"Aku tidak peduli. Yang jelas, gadis itu harus mati. Dia berniat menghancurkan karirku, Deidara." Sasuke menatap pria itu tajam. "Kudengar dia sudah sadar dari koma. Dan lagi, ada Sabaku Gaara di pihaknya. Wanita itu juga memilik Shimura Sai yang pandai mencari informasi." Ia berdecak pelan. "Dari awal aku memang sudah meremehkannya..."

"Hm, jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Akan kubuat mereka bermain-main sebentar," Iris hitam bertemu biru, senyum tersembunyi dibalik dinding palsu. "Panggil anggota terbaik, selidiki Haruno Sakura beserta kroni-kroninya, Deidara. Kita akan bergerak dan akan kubuat mereka kalah dalam sekejab."

.

.

**~ gangster squad ~**

.

.

**East Side, Manhattan.**

Shikamaru tahu ini pasti akan terjadi.

"Hai, kita bertemu lagi, Tn. Nara."

"Jangan formal begitu, Sai. Aku tahu kita pasti akan bertemu lagi."

Bukan. Masalahnya bukan ini.

Disampingnya, sudah ada Naruto yang menatap orang-orang dihadapannya dengan pandangan tak percaya. Iris biru berpusat pada satu titik. Di antara tiga orang itu, terdapat warna merah. Manusia dengan rambut merah disertai tato aneh di dahinya. Itu Sabaku Gaara, dengan tas senapan yang terpasang rapi di punggungnya.

"G-G-Gaara!?"

Orang yang disebut hanya diam.

Dan tepat disamping kiri Gaara, terdapat Haruno Sakura dengan tampilan berbeda. Rambut sebahu yang diikat satu, jaket merah muda, serta tatapan marah yang hanya ditujukan untuk Naruto seorang. Pria itu sebenarnya masih tidak percaya bahwa di depannya sekarang sudah ada Sakura, gadis yang dikabarkan koma berminggu-minggu yang lalu. Hanya saja, Naruto tidak melihat perkembangannya hingga tak tahu bagaimana menyimpulkan Sakura yang terluka parah sudah kembali sehat seperti biasa, memelototinya pula.

Di sebuah jalanan sepi, tepat disamping pabrik tua yang tak terpakai lagi, disanalah mereka berada. Sakura membawa dua orang tamu, Gaara dengan tatapan sinis—ia terpaksa melakukannya karena Naruto terus menatapnya daritadi—dan Sai dengan senyum palsu andalannya. Gadis itu menyilangkan tangan di dada, menatap Shikamaru yang menguap malas.

"Aku tahu ini mendadak, jadi maaf baru mengabarkanmu hari ini, Shikamaru."

Pria itu mengangguk seadanya. "Ya, tak masalah untukku, Sakura." Ia melirik Naruto. "Tapi bisa kau jelaskan padanya? Kurasa ia belum mengerti sampai sekarang."

Sakura melangkah kearah Naruto dan menjewer telinganya, membuat pria itu mengaduh keras. "A-Ah! Apa yang k-kau lakukan!? Hei!"

"Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang kau lakukan tadi malam, hm? Bermain wanita dan mabuk-mabukan sampai pagi, begitu?"

Naruto meringis ngeri. "Iya iya aku tahu aku salah! Tapi lepaskan aku, Sakura!"

Sakura menghela napas, ia melepas jewerannya dari telinga Naruto. "Seharusnya kau istirahat, Naruto. Jangan bermain terlalu malam, itu akan berpengaruh pada tubuhmu."

Si pirang hanya mengangguk singkat, ia mengerucutkan bibir.

_Padahal dia sudah bukan bocah lagi._

Meski begitu, Naruto terus menatap Gaara. Ia sepertinya masih belum percaya dengan keadaan yang hari ini ia alami. Sakura yang tiba-tiba sadar dan muncul dihadapannya, serta Sabaku Gaara yang menurutnya sangat diluar dugaan. Ia tidak mempermasalahkan Sai yang ada, mengingat Shikamaru sudah memberitahunya mengenai pemuda itu.

Sedangkan Sakura sendiri, entah mengapa perasaan aneh membuncah di dada. Ia merasa senang dan lega karena perjuangannya tak berhenti sampai disini saja. Kedatangan Gaara dan Sai mengubah segalanya. Ia merasa yakin bahwa misi ini akan berhasil. Dengan mereka berempat, Sakura akan menangkap Uchiha Sasuke, politisi berkedok penjahat itu.

Ia bersumpah.

"Aku mengumpulkan kalian karena ada satu tujuan," Ia menarik napas. Manik hijau berkilat seketika. "Target kita hanya satu; Uchiha Sasuke. Hancurkan bisnisnya dan tangkap dia hidup-hidup." Sakura melirik Gaara serius. "Tapi kalau keadaannya terdesak, aku tidak melarang kalian harus membunuhnya di tempat."

Mereka semua—_minus_ Gaara—mengangguk.

"Kita bagi dalam dua tim," Sakura menjelaskan strateginya secara lisan. "Shikamaru dan Sai, mereka bertugas dalam pengumpulan informasi." Ia melirik pria berambut klimis. "Sai, aku percayakan pengintaian luar padamu, jangan sampai tertangkap."

Sai mengangguk mengerti, Naruto berdecak ngeri. "Aku mengerti, _miss_."

"Dan kau, Shikamaru." Ia melirik pria yang telah beristri itu. "Aku sudah menyediakan tempat persembunyian di daerah pinggir kota, tapi kutugaskan kau disana saja; mengawasi tindakan keluarga Uchiha dari dalam."

Sebenarnya, ia agak heran dengan pembicaraan yang satu ini. Shikamaru memikirkannya sejenak dan berkedip tak percaya. "Jangan bilang kau—"

"Ya. Malam ini kita akan ke tempat persembunyian Uchiha itu," Ia menunjukkan peta sederhana yang diberikan Sai pagi tadi. "Kita sudah mendapatkan lokasinya." Ia menyeringai. "Sesuai dengan rencana, kita akan memantau pergerakan Uchiha dari dalam."

Terlalu beresiko dan sulit untuk dilakukan. Menurut Shikamaru, ini tindakan yang gegabah dan akan buruk bila ketahuan dalam waktu dekat. Namun apa daya, mereka belum mencoba. Jika memang ketahuan, ia yakin Sakura sudah siap dengan segala cara. "Baiklah, akan kulakukan."

Sakura mengangguk. "Sedangkan aku, Naruto, dan Gaara, akan mencoba menyerang Uchiha Sasuke secara langsung. Aku tahu dia sudah sadar dengan keberadaan kita. Daripada menunggu lebih lama, kita akan memancingnya dengan gerakan tiba-tiba. Kalian mengerti maksudku, 'kan?" Naruto mengangguk mantap, Gaara diam saja. "Kita harus bekerja sama dan jangan bertindak seenaknya. Terutama kau, Naruto."

Menganggap mereka semua mengerti, Sakura pun langsung memimpin. Tatapaannya tajam bagaikan elang, ia sudah siap dengan segala keadaan.

"Kita bergerak mulai malam ini, siapkan diri kalian!"

"Baik!"

.

.

**~ gangster squad ~**

.

.

Langkahnya menggema di seluruh sudut lorong tempat itu. Ia terus berjalan, mengabaikan suara-suara aneh yang berasal dari kiri kanannya. Iris merah dengan tatapan kesal, tubuh seksi namun terlihat menyebalkan, dan fakta mengatakan ia adalah seorang wanita. Karin, namanya. Wanita berusia 28 tahun itu menggeram kesal, berdecak singkat tentang hubungan Uchiha Sasuke, sang atasan terhormat, dengan wanita murahan berambut biru kehitaman.

Siapa namanya? Hanata, ya?

"Ck, kalian pikir aku peduli?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Wanita itu lanjut berjalan, dan sampailah ia pada sebuah jeruji besi berkarat. Lampu obor ia dekatkan ke dalamnya, membuat Karin menemukan objeksi lain disana. Ia menghela napas kesal. "Kau harusnya makan lebih banyak, Juugo. Sasuke akan marah kalau dia tahu kau tidak makan lagi hari ini."

Pria berambut cokelat kejinggaan mendongak kala mendengar nama itu disebut. Tatapannya datar, ia terlalu malas untuk menghadapi wanita di depannya.

"Apa maumu, sampah?"

"H-Hei! Jaga bicaramu, sialan!" Karin mengerucutkan bibir, ia menghela napas kesal. "Kita dipanggil Sasuke. Ia menyuruh kita untuk membunuh orang lagi."

Juugo terdiam. "Oh, benarkah?"

"Tentu saja benar! Aku tidak sudi harus datang kesini kalau bukan hal penting!" Karin mendadak cerewet, ia mengambil kunci dari sakunya. "Cepat keluar, kita disuruh menghadap olehnya."

Ketika penjara itu terbuka, Juugo beranjak berdiri. Tatapannya tetap sama, kosong.

Meski begitu, mata tersebut masih menunjukkan atensi.

Sebuah ambisi; _membunuh orang lain._

Membunuh manusia-manusia tak berguna bagi tuannya, Sasuke.

.

.

**~ gangster squad ~**

.

.

**Hill street, Los Angeles.**

Berjalan di daerah perumahan pukul delapan malam bukanlah gaya Gaara. Ia lebih senang berkeliaran di pagi buta, membunuh para pejabat murahan dan menghilang dibalik sinar rembulan. Ia terkesan individual dan tidak suka mencampuri urusan orang. Hanya saja, pukul dua belas malam nanti, Gaara harus siap dengan segala persiapan yang sudah ada. Maka dari itulah, disinilah ia berada. Di sebuah perumahan pusat kota dan berdiri di depan rumah seseorang.

Gaara memasuki pekarangan dan melompati pagar rumah itu. Tanpa suara, ia sudah ada di depan rumah. Dengan tatapan datar, ia menekan bel dan menunggu gumaman khas wanita di dalam sana. Beberapa detik setelahnya, pintu pun terbuka. Dihadapannya sekarang adalah gadis dengan rambut panjang sepunggung, berwarna kuning pucat kepirangan, serta manik biru sewarna langit musim panas.

Yamanaka Ino terdiam, ia tak sanggup berkata apa-apa.

Bagaimana perasaanmu ketika mendapati seorang mantan mafia telah muncul di pekarangan rumahmu? Berdiri dengan santai namun memiliki aura membunuh itu?

Kaki dan tangan terasa kaku, berteriak pun tak sanggup.

Ino tak siap ketika Gaara mulai bergerak. Pria itu mengeluarkan senapan dan Ino nyaris berteriak. Namun di detik setelahnya, tidak ada letusan timah ataupun darah dimana-mana. Gaara hanya diam dan menggenggam senapan itu dengan kedua tangan, masih memandangi Ino dengan tatapan datar.

Gadis itu berkedip-kedip tak percaya. "A-Ada yang b-bisa d-d-dibantu?"

"Kau Yamanaka Ino?"

Takut-takut, ia mengangguk.

"Ini," Gaara menyerahkan benda berbahaya itu pada Ino. "Aku tahu kau bisa merakitnya ulang, jangan berbohong padaku atau kau akan mati sekarang juga." Ino nyaris menangis. "Aku ingin kau memodifikasinya, usahakan bisa menembak dalam jarak empat ratus meter."

"E-Empat!?" Ino tahu dia akan gila. "Kau kira ini—"

"Itu _rifle_ 189-K23. Aku akan kembali jam sebelas nanti. Waktumu hanya tiga jam." Gaara berbalik dan melompati pagar, namun ia belum sepenuhnya menghilang. "Aku akan kembali dan harus selesai nanti. Kalau kau gagal maka kepalamu-lah yang sebagai gantinya, Ms. Yamanaka."

Gaara pun menghilang tanpa ada rasa tanggung jawab.

Ia meninggalkan Ino yang kini sudah setengah waras.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**another lala notes:**

**huft, kangen ff ini. #boboan**

.

.

**super thanks:**

**FiaaATiasrizqi, suket alang alang, Guest, YOktf, ayuniejung, Uchiha Viona, misakiken, citradewipratiewy, ikalutfi97, Younha RyotaSmile, Lovesakura, ranuchiha88, SyifaCute, NethyTomatoCherry, Haha D, jenynatasya7, akuroterojima , Guest, annchan602, evjnrs.**

.

.

**Quest's**

**Bikin penasaran. **Apanya?** Kenapa Itachi harus mati? **Tuntutan cerita.** Author kemplu. **Aku nggak ngerti.** Sasuke nggak mati, 'kan? **Silahkan ditebak.** Nggak sabar SasuSaku ketemu. **Iya.** Kenapa Sakura nggak inget kejadian itu? **Dia diboboin sama Tsunade kali (ha).** Kenapa Gaara datang ke rumah sakit? **Mau bicara tentang masalah itu.** Sayang loh nggak ada romens. **Nanti mainstream.** Gaara keren. **:)** Ada beberapa hal yang kurang kupahami disini. **Tanya aja, bingung dimananya?** Jawaban apa yang Gaara harapin? **Mungkin kejelasan kematian Saara waktu itu.** Sasuke nggak punya ketertarikan lain sama Sakura? **Ada, ketetarikan membunuh keknya.** Pasti ada yang menyesal kalau salah satu dari SasuSaku mati. **Kalau dari salah satu mungkin nggak ada, tapi kalau dari segi tim Sakura mungkin iya.

.

.

**Terima kasih sudah membaca!**

**Mind to Review? :)**


End file.
